Little Boy Lost
by electrons
Summary: "Best not to dwell on it. Merle getting left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back… Except maybe Daryl." "Daryl?" Morales hesitated. "His son" This AU version of the Walking Dead ages down one character and explores in greater detail the consequences of choices made throughout the series. If you have any chapter title suggestions please leave them in a review.
1. The Father's Son

"Best not to dwell on it. Merle getting left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back… Except maybe Daryl."

"Daryl?"

Morales hesitated. "His son,"

Rick felt like he was going to throw up. _I just orphaned a little boy._ Rick's hands tightened on the steering wheel. Thoughts of Carl filled his head, as they so often did at the slightest provocation. "How old?" Rick knew Morales could hear the strain in his voice.

"I'm not sure. Uh…"

"Thirteen," Jacqui piped up from the back. "I heard him tell someone once."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Morales said. "To tell you the truth though, none of us really knows anything about the kid. Merle and Daryl are kind of loners. Well you saw him."

So this little boy was only a little older than his own son. Rick thought about the raving racist lunatic he'd left at the department store. It was hard to picture a man like that being a father, much less a good one. Still, he had a son that he was never going to see again, and that little boy was now all alone in the world. "Does he have a mother?" Rick asked without hope.

"They showed up alone," Morales said. "If Dixon had a wife he never mentioned her, and she'd be dead anyway or else they would have brought her with them."

Rick nodded. He didn't know what to say. "You can't blame yourself," Andrea said from where she was listening in on them in the back of the truck. "You didn't know, and even if you had you did the right thing. Merle would have gotten us all killed. It's for the best."

"I have trouble categorizing anything that involves orphaning children as for the best."

"Andrea's right," T-dog said. "I can't imagine Dixon is a very good father anyway."

Rick kept quiet. He wasn't going to argue the point. His guilt was his own and he would carry it in silence if he had to. Morales seemed to sense that Rick didn't want to talk, and the three survivors in the back didn't try to involve him in their conversation, spoken in tones too low for Rick to hear. Rick followed the directions Morales gave him to their camp and began to plan what he would say to this boy when he got there. The closer they came the more Rick's dread increased. Rick saw Glenn talking to someone whose face he couldn't see. A crowd of people were moving toward the truck, waiting to be reunited with loved ones. Rick hesitated while the other survivors scrambled out of the truck. Andrea embraced another blond woman, much younger, who could only be her sister. Morales gleefully met his wife and his own two young children. Rick closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself. Rick got out of the truck and then saw something that made his whole world stop. Rick was distantly aware that Morales was speaking to him, but nothing registered. "Oh my God," Rick murmured. Standing only yards away from him, running towards him, was his son. Carl was here. Carl was alive.

"Dad! Dad!" Rick embraced his son. Everything fell away. All Rick cared about in this moment was the young boy in his arms. Carl was alive, and Rick was close enough to him to hear the heartbeat that proved it. Rick felt tears fighting to escape his eyes and he let them.

The perfection of the moment only ended when three simple words cut through Rick's stupor like a knife to the heart. A little way's away a boy's voice said: "Where's my dad?"

The silence that fell on the camp was heavy. Rick felt it pressing down on his skin like a lead sheet. The boy was tall, but painfully skinny. His hair was long, uneven and greasy. He needed a hot shower and a good meal. He was holding a crossbow and he had a hunting knife in his belt. Rick had no doubt that this was the Daryl Dixon he had heard about in the truck. This was the child he had orphaned. Rick didn't ever want to let Carl go, but he had to. He had to take care of this. This was his responsibility. Rick released Carl and stood up. He took a step towards the boy and the child immediately backed up. Rick stopped. "Are you Daryl?"

"Why?" The tone was intended to be aggressive, but mostly came across as fearful.

"Merle is your father?" Rick asked.

The boy nodded slowly, suspiciously. "Where is he?"

"He got left behind," Rick said. Rick tried to infuse his words with as much kindness and empathy as possible, but the words themselves were still harsh and unyielding in their meaning.

For a moment the silence stretched on. Rick was beginning to wonder if what he had said had even registered with the boy. "Is he coming back?"

Rick slowly shook his head. "I don't think so."

The boy sniffled and then lowered his head so no one could see the tears that were beginning to form and spill out of his eyes. "Why not?" Daryl's voice cracked on the final syllable and he furiously rubbed his eyes. "What happened? Was it a walker?"

For a moment Rick honestly considered just saying yes. It was not for himself that he thought about it, but because he thought it might be easier to find closure in a simpler story where Merle was definitely dead and had maybe even died a hero. Rick couldn't do it though.

"No, it wasn't a walker. Your dad…"

"Merle was out of control," Andrea said. "He had to be stopped."

Daryl's head snapped up. They could all see the tears running down his face, but he no longer seemed to care. Fury had taken over his features. "You _killed_ him?!"

_Thanks Andrea._ "No, not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?! Where's my dad?!" The child's voice was becoming higher pitched with every word. People began to shift in discomfort. Many of them wanted to soothe the forlorn boy, but none of them felt comfortable enough with him to do so.

Rick took a deep breath. "Your father was a danger to us all. I had to handcuff him to the roof to restrain him. He's still there." The words were spoken without any aggression or malice, but upon their completion the teen burst into tears. Rick reached out and placed a hand on the child's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. This was a mistake.

"Stay away from me!" Daryl shrugged off Rick's hand and in the same movement pulled the hunting knife from his belt. He pointed it at Rick. "Don't touch me! Stay away!"

Rick stepped back. Shane- Shane was here?- stepped towards them. "Now listen here kid, you hand me that knife. Give it to me right now." Daryl stepped back and continued to brandish his knife toward them. Rick recognized that the boy was afraid, not aggressive.

Rick put a hand on Shane's chest. "I've got this." Rick held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Daryl, I didn't mean your father any ill will. I did what I did to protect the group, but I never meant for him to get left behind. That was an accident." The boy was sobbing, and the hand holding the knife was shaking. Rick doubted that in his state Daryl could stab him even if he wanted to. Rick also doubted that the boy wanted to. "I'm very sorry about your dad."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Kid-" Rick put his hand on Shane's chest again.

Rick thought back to the crisis intervention training the sheriff's office had undergone a little over a year ago. Now seemed like the perfect moment to use those skills. Aggressive behavior would only scare the child more and make him more likely to lash out. "You're angry," Rick said. "You're furious with us for leaving your dad behind." The boy continued to sob, but he didn't scream at them or do anything new with the knife. Rick took this as a good sign. "You love your father. You're going to miss him."

Daryl's hand was shaking more and more. He wouldn't be able to keep that knife up for much longer. Andrea spoke up again. "Daryl, put the knife down." Rick was getting tired of her interference fast. Daryl tightened his grip on the knife in response to her words.

"You're afraid," Rick tried.

Bingo. "Wh-what's gonna happen to me?"

Rick's heart sank. No child should have that fear, the fear of the uncertain future, the fear that one will be lost or hurt. "Nothing is going to happen to you," Rick promised.

"Are you going to kick me out of the camp?"

The question caught Rick off guard. "Of course not, why would anybody do that?"

"Why would you keep me around now that my dad's not here?"

_What has this world come to? How have we gotten to the point where children fear they will be discarded when their protectors are gone?_ "Nobody is going to kick you out, and nobody is going to let anything happen to you. I promise you are going to be okay, but I need you to do something for me all right?" Rick waited patiently for the child to respond. It took a while.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"I need you to hand me that knife."

The child continued to cry and made no move to obey. He didn't however tighten his grip on the knife as he had when Andrea had spoken. "Are you afraid we're going to hurt you?"

The boy nodded.

"We won't. Nobody here wants to hurt you. If you put the knife down we can keep talking and nobody will hurt you or make you leave or do anything at all to you. All right?"

There was another long hesitation. Rick could feel Shane bristling with nervous energy next to him, and the collective anxiety of the camp was stifling. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Daryl lowered the knife. He was still holding it, but it was no longer pointed at anyone. "Ok,"

"Thank you," Rick said. "Thank you for doing that."

"Will you tell me what happened to my dad?"

* * *

Dale watched in awe as this newcomer, apparently the father of young Carl Grimes if recent events were to be believed, patiently and capably talked down the distraught young Dixon boy until he not only lowered the knife, but eventually set it down. When the teen had pulled the knife Dale's heart had sunk. He had just known this child was going to get hurt somehow, and potentially hurt someone else as well. But this man assessed the situation and used all the right words to keep the situation from escalating until the boy's anger was overwhelmed by his grief and he just sat on the ground to sob. Lori Grimes was holding tight onto her son's shoulders and Dale realized this newcomer must be her husband. Dale could have sworn she said her husband was dead. Of course mistakes could be made. People got lost, assumptions were made. Still, this must be hard for her. Rick was now on one knee talking to Daryl while he subtly picked up the knife and passed it back to Shane. Shane took the knife and put it in his own belt while Rick used a calming tone and empathizing words to continue to soothe the frantic child.

Andrea turned to Dale. "He had to do it," she whispered. "Merle attacked T-dog and then pulled a gun on all of us. Rick had to restrain him or Merle would have gotten us killed."

Dale nodded. "That doesn't surprise me," he murmured. "Dixon is- was- a wildcard."

"What are we going to do about…?" Amy gestured to where Rick was still talking to the boy even though the danger was passed. Dale's already high estimation of the man doubled.

"We'll have to take care of him," Andrea said immediately. "It's the only decent thing we could do." Dale was equally proud of Andrea for being so quick to see this.

"The boy contributes," Dale reminded them. "He knows how to use that crossbow and most of the time when it was Merle's turn to check the snares his son ended up doing it."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"I was usually on watch when he got back," Dale informed them.

"Regardless," Andrea said. "We're not going to let the kid starve."

Their conversation was cut off when Rick stood up. He said something too low for Dale to hear, but whatever it was made Daryl stand up. Daryl picked up his crossbow, and Dale saw Shane tense, but the boy just slung it over his shoulder with an ease that spoke of habit. The kid made his way toward camp as though the whole scene had never happened. The second Rick was no longer occupied by the crisis Lori and Carl were running over to him. Rick picked up his son and embraced his wife. Dale chuckled with mirth. _Good things can still happen to good people._

Dale watched Daryl walk over to where they stored the water and then pull a rag out of his pocket. Daryl soaked the rag with water and then used it to vigorously scrub the tears off of his face. Dale sighed. It wasn't all good. Dale had no love for Merle Dixon. The man had an annoying habit of calling him nearly-dead Dale or just nearly-dead. He liked to make up nicknames for people, and they were always cruel, crass or both. He had never seemed to Dale to be a particularly good dad, or even a halfway decent one. But it was clear that his son loved him, and it brought Dale no pleasure to see an innocent child so distraught. Dale noticed that Shane was also watching Daryl, but the look in his eyes was not sympathetic, far from it. Shane was looking at the boy with equal measures of apprehension and anger. Dale remembered at that moment that Shane had come into the camp with Lori and Carl. At first they had all assumed the three were a family, but they had soon learned otherwise. Lori's husband, Carl's father, had died in their hometown. Shane had been his best friend and had tried to get his friend's family to the refugee center. It was an inspiring story. Now though, Dale felt a sense of unease as he looked at the man whom before he had held nothing but admiration for.


	2. The Wife's Husband

Glenn couldn't help but to laugh. Glenn thought about the rooftop. _All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son._ It looked like Rick was going to have to be something else, because he had found them. Of course that was what Rick had wanted all along, to no longer be the man looking for his wife and son, but to instead be the father to his son and the husband to his wife. Glenn was glad that his new friend had found that peace. Rick had a way about him, a demeanor that put people at ease. When Glenn had tried to explain himself in the basement at the department store and Andrea had almost bit his head off Rick had quickly defused the situation and then helped Glenn get to where he needed to be. Rick was just as capable as Shane or Morales, but unlike them he took Glenn seriously, treated him as an equal. That could have been because Glenn saved his life, but the way he treated that hysterical boy made Glenn think it had more to do with the fact that Rick was just a good guy like that. Glenn walked over to Dale with a big grin on his face. "It's kind of like a miracle isn't it?" Glenn asked

"I'd have to agree son, only I'd take out the kind of," Dale replied.

"What are the odds?" Andrea asked. "What's the chance that he would find them here?"

Before any of them had a chance to respond Ed Peletier walked past and in the process bumped into Glenn hard enough to make him stumble. "Excuse you," Andrea said.

Ed turned. "You got something you want to say to me?" He asked.

"You bumped into Glenn, you owe him an apology."

Ed snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to hurt the chink's feelings."

"What did you just-"

Andrea was cut off by Dale. "Andrea," he said as he put his hand on her arm.

"It's all right Andrea," Glenn said. "It was an accident."

Andrea snorted in disbelief as she watched Ed walk away. "Do we have any roofs we could leave _him_ on?" Amy admonished her sister for saying something like that and Dale sent her a disapproving look, but Glenn couldn't help but think that Andrea was probably right about the second-least-popular, the least popular now he supposed, member of the group. Ed wasn't particularly helpful around camp and everyone knew that he bullied his wife. The extent of that bullying was something Glenn never let himself think about for too long.

"Come on," Dale said. "Let's get these supplies to the RV."

Glenn was too busy helping Dale to focus on what was going on with the other members of their camp, so he was caught unawares when conflict inevitably broke out again. "Man you have got to be shittin me. I know you did not just say what I think you just said."

Glenn's attention was immediately captured by the confrontation going on between Rick and Shane. Lori and Carl were standing behind Rick, but everyone else was giving the two men space as they verbally duked it out. The only other person anywhere near them was Daryl, who was still standing next to the water. "Shane I have to do this. I can't leave a man to die that way."

_Is he talking about Merle? He can't be._

"The hell you can't. Merle made his bed. Let him lie in it."

"That's not the kind of man I am Shane. It's not the kind of man you are either."

"So you're the kind of man that would abandon his family after he just got them back?!"

_That's harsh._

"I just got my son back. How can I let some other little boy be made an orphan after I was just reunited with mine? It isn't right. I have to go back. What happened to Merle is my responsibility and I have to make it right." Rick's voice was firm and unyielding. Glenn found himself impressed by the tone even if the words themselves had no meaning for him. Merle had gotten what was coming to him. Glenn honestly believed that. What was Rick thinking?

"The ability to knock some woman up doesn't give a person's life inherent value."

_Wow, now that is harsh._

"No, being a human being gives his life inherent value. Shane, I know you don't want me to put my life at risk, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused another person's death this way. Besides, it isn't just Merle." Rick paused. "I cleaned out the weapons locker at the station before I left town. I had a small armory with me in Atlanta and all of those guns got left behind when I was cornered by walkers. I don't know how many guns we have at this camp, but I'm going to guess the number falls somewhere around not enough."

Another heavy silence fell on all of them. _The bag of guns by the tank, we could use those to make the camp safe. Oh man, I completely forgot about them. But that street was swarmed._

Shane finally replied. "It's a damn shame you dropped those guns, they would have been a real asset to the camp. But if you go back there by yourself you'll be dead and not only will we not have the guns, but Carl won't have a father again. Think about what you're doing man."

"I wasn't planning on going alone," Rick said.

"Is that right?"

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

"That's right."

"You want to risk somebody else's life too? Who?"

_Not Glenn. Don't say Glenn. Glenn, who's Glenn?_

Rick looked directly at him. Glenn sighed. "Man, you suck."

"I know I already owe you more than I could ever repay, but you know the way and you're the fastest. In and out, just like you said. We leave first thing in the morning, grab Merle and the guns, and then we're back here in time for lunch." Rick sounded so confident that Glenn almost caught himself nodding along. "If you don't feel comfortable with this then I completely understand, but I would really appreciate the help. What do you say?"

_How do I say no to that? Can I even say no to that? Oh geez._

"You won't be alone either way," T-dog spoke up from the crowd. "I'm coming too."

"T," Shane said. "The hell man?"

"I played my part in what happened to Dixon. I had the key. If I hadn't of dropped it he would have come back with us." T-dog took a deep breath to brace himself. He looked directly at Daryl when he spoke next. "I'll bring your dad back."

Daryl's eyes grew wide with shock. "Why?"

T-dog sighed. "I'm not even sure I know myself. But I will bring him back."

Another tear sprang to Daryl's eyes and he brutally eliminated it with the heel of his hand, rubbing until Glenn wasn't sure if it was the tear or the eye he was trying to destroy with his vigorous efforts. Finally he lowered his hand. "Thank you,"

Shane looked at Glenn. "You're too smart to go on a suicide mission like this."

"I've been questioning my intelligence more and more lately," Glenn said. "I'm in."

_When did I become such a dumbass?_

* * *

Lori came to a realization. _This isn't actually happening. I'm dreaming._ But was it a good dream or a nightmare? _This is good. Of course this is good. My husband is alive._ He was leaving her though. He was leaving again and maybe this time he wouldn't come back. Maybe this was all some cruel joke fate was playing on her. _It doesn't matter though. You'll wake up soon and it will have all been a dream. Rick will still be dead. So just enjoy him being here for now, because you might not ever get this dream back._ Lori shook her head. It was real. She was in her tent with her husband and her son was sleeping a few feet away. Her family was back together, but soon it would be ripped apart again and it was all real. "You can't."

Rick stopped getting undressed for bed. "Lori I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She let out a bitter laugh. "I don't care. You can't make all my dreams come true and then rip them away from me like this. It's beyond cruel."

Rick put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Lori removed her necklace and then took Rick's wedding band from it. "This is all I had left of you. This and Carl were all I had to remember you by. I'd offer it back to you, but you're going off to get yourself killed tomorrow and I don't want to lose one of the last pieces of you that I have left. So I'm going to keep it."

For a moment Rick was stunned into silence and Lori thought she had achieved some kind of victory. Then he smiled. "What about the photo albums?" He asked

First Lori was confused, then she was mad, then she wanted to cry, in the end she just burst into laughter. She put her hand over her mouth so as not to wake Carl. "How did you-"

"They were missing from the house. That's how I knew you were alive."

Lori laid her head against Rick's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Baby I don't want you to go. I don't want to fight with you about it; I want you to just not go."

"What would I tell Daryl?"

_What will he tell you?_ Lori silenced the voice in her head.

"It would be unreasonable for him to expect you to go back for his father after everything that happened in Atlanta. You can make him see that. Merle Dixon isn't worth it."

"I already said I would go. T-dog will go one way or the other I'm pretty sure and there's no way I'm letting him take the risk by himself. Besides," Rick hesitated. "Merle isn't the only person I'm going back for. Guns weren't the only thing in the bag I dropped in Atlanta."

Lori turned so that she was facing Rick. "What are you talking about?"

Rick sighed. "There's a man I owe a debt to. He saved my life. He told me about the refugee center in Atlanta and was going to follow me there with his son after he… took care of something he needed to do. We were going to use a pair of walkie talkies to meet up once he got close to the city. If I don't get the other one from the bag I dropped I'll have no way to warn him about what's waiting in Atlanta. He and his little boy will probably die. That will weigh more on my conscience than Merle Dixon ever could. This is a good man. I can't abandon him."

Lori sighed. She knew when she was beaten. She put Rick's ring in the palm of her hand and then wordlessly held her hand out, offering him the golden band. "I thought-" Rick began.

"You're coming back this time too. I know you are."

Rick could hardly contain his joy when he took the ring and put it back on the finger where it belonged. His lips were on hers less than a second later. All he wanted to say was thank you, but he didn't have the words. All she wanted to say was hold me, but she didn't have the words either. They used their bodies instead. _This won't last. You better enjoy this now, because he'll never touch you again, won't even look at you, when he finds out. He will find out. If it weren't for that damn boy everything would be fine, but he will find out. This won't last._

* * *

Carol had just started folding when she saw Rick Grimes exit his tent. She waved him over and he obligingly walked to where she was. "These should be dry by the time you get back; do you want me to give them to your wife or just put them in your tent?"

"You washed my clothes?"

"As well as I could."

"That was very kind of you, thank you."

Carol smiled. She wasn't used to appreciation, and she knew it was likely to be a long time before she got any again. "It was no trouble. I had to do our stuff anyway."

"You're Sophia's mother right?"

Carol nodded.

"She and Carl seem to get along pretty well."

"She likes having other children to play with," Carol said.

"Do you mind if I ask you for a favor?"

Carol squashed the rising sense of apprehension in her gut. "Of course not," she said.

"Daryl, Merle's son, do you think you could keep an eye on him while we're gone? I know the kid must be having a tough time. Maybe you could help him stay out of trouble."

_You can't even keep yourself out of trouble you stupid bitch. You can barely keep your own daughter safe. If this man knew the truth about you he wouldn't be asking you to do this, he would be telling you what an awful mother you are._ As it so often did, Ed's voice followed her around even when Ed himself was nowhere in sight. "Of course I will."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me. It's the least I could do for the poor boy."

"The least you could do," Rick said "would be nothing."

Carol watched Rick walk away. _That's a good man. He'll keep his son safe. He'll probably look after that other boy too if his father can't be found. Why couldn't my poor Sophia have a father like that?_ Of course she knew the answer, and Ed's voice was only too happy to remind her of it. _Because you married Ed you stupid slut. That's why._

* * *

Dale sighed in frustration. "It's a goner."

"Yep," Jim spoke in the same casual manner about the RV as he did about everything, and it was only Dale's extensive knowledge of the younger man's body language that allowed him to pick up on how upset he was. It was all in the way he crossed his arms.

"I don't think more duct tape will do the trick this time," Dale said.

"Excuse me,"

Dale turned around. When he saw who had come to see him he smiled. Dale had nothing but good feelings toward the newcomer. "Officer Grimes, how can we help you?"

"First of all, you can call me Rick."

"That's easy enough, but a first of all usually comes with a second of all."

Rick chuckled. "Bolt cutters, I hear you have some."

"I might. May I ask-"

"Mr. Grimes,"

Rick turned around. Daryl was standing there with his crossbow over his shoulder and a determined expression on his face. "Hey Daryl, is there something I can help you with?"

Daryl shook his head. "I want to go with you, to look for my dad. I'm a good shot; I've taken down hundreds of squirrels with my crossbow. Plus a bow is quieter than a gun so I can take walkers down without drawing more. I'm fast; I won't slow you down."

Rick smiled at the boy. "I appreciate the offer, I do. I think you should stay here though."

"I can help," Daryl insisted.

"I believe you," Rick said. "That's why I need you to stay here. I'm already taking two able-bodied men out of camp. We can't spare more. You need to be ready to defend the camp if walkers get up here. I promise you that we'll be back with your dad before nightfall."

"I could go with you, and Glenn could stay. I don't think he really wants to go anyway."

"I need Glenn. He knows the way; you don't," Rick said.

"I could take T-dog's spot."

"T-dog has to come too. I already promised him he could. He feels responsible for what happened to your dad and wants to make it right. You can understand that can't you?"

Daryl hesitated, but then he nodded. "I could go with them, and you could stay here with your family. I bet your son would be really glad if you decided to stay here."

Rick smiled. "It's very kind of you to offer. But I have to go."

"You don't _have_ to."

"Yes I do."

Dale watched Daryl bite his lip. The boy was clearly in intense thought. Rick waited patiently for his response. "I guess you do. Are you sure I need to stay here?"

Rick nodded. "I'm positive."

"Okay," Daryl said. "I'll stay." Dale watched the boy walk away. His shoulders were slumped in disappointment, but he had agreed to stay. Dale was impressed.

"My oldest was the same way," Jim said. "He wanted to be a part of everything. He told me once that if he wasn't there to supervise me I would screw everything up."

Dale was stunned that Jim had opened up about a topic he had previously been mostly silent on. Dale was one of the few people in camp that even knew about Jim's family, and here he was opening up about it in front of a stranger. Rick nodded in understanding. He knew enough not to press for more information. _This guy knows people. He knows what the hell it is he's doing. We might have a real shot with him._ "So about those bolt cutters," Rick said.


	3. The Son's Mother

Sophia frowned at her mother. "But I don't want to play with that boy. I want to play with Carl. He's always nice to me." Sophia frowned in the direction of Daryl Dixon, who was sitting by the fire pit cleaning arrows that looked perfectly clean to her.

"Today you are going to play with them both, or with nobody at all," Carol said.

Sophia sighed. She had never been a disobedient child. One protest was usually all she had in her, and even then only for things she really didn't want to do. Sophia also wasn't much for sulking, which was good. Carol doubted Daryl would accept Sophia's invitation of play one way or the other, but he definitely wouldn't if she was pouting when she delivered it. "Hi,"

Daryl looked up. "Hi,"

"Carl and I were going to play tag. It's not as much fun with only two people though. Do you want to play with us?" Carol was very proud of her daughter for actually giving this an honest effort. Carol was disheartened however by the confusion on Daryl's face.

"Why don't you ask Eliza? She's your friend," Daryl said.

"Eliza and Louis have to help their mom with something. Please play with us. You don't even have to be it first if you don't want. Although if you do want, that'd be great."

Daryl frowned. "No thanks," he said.

Sophia frowned and then turned to look at her mother. Carol gestured for her to keep trying and then smiled when she saw her daughter repress a sigh. "Please,"

Daryl frowned again. "I have to do some work around camp."

"No you don't," Sophia said. "Nobody told you to."

"Yeah, but now that my dad is gone I have to pull more of my own weight."

Sophia tilted her head. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody, I just know how things work," Daryl said.

"Well… Carl and I don't do a lot of work. I help my mom fold laundry and stuff, and Carl helps Shane with things sometimes, but mostly we just play or do homework."

"Yeah," Daryl said. "But you still have both of your parents, so it's different."

Carol decided this had gone on long enough. She walked over to the children. "I'm so glad I found you," she told Daryl. "I was going to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" Daryl asked. He was so cautious, even with someone as unintimidating as she was. Carol wondered what had happened to this child, what he had seen, that made him so fearful of everybody. Her determination to look after him doubled. This was no longer about her promise to Rick. She was going to make sure this little boy turned out all right.

"Sophia wanted to go play tag with Carl, and I told her she needed to find someone to watch them while they did or she couldn't. I'm too busy right now. I felt bad about telling her no though, so I thought maybe you could watch them. Would you mind?" Carol asked.

"I was just asking him mom," Sophia said. "He said he has too much work to do."

"Can you find even a little bit of time? I'd really appreciate it."

His resistance crumbled. "All right, I'll go with you," he told Sophia.

"Great, come on." Sophia grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Hurry up."

Carol couldn't help but smile as she watched them go. She loved Sophia more than life itself, more than she had known it was possible to love anybody until she had her. Yet when she had found out she was pregnant she had desperately hoped for a boy. She had still been in denial about Ed, but she knew enough to hope for a boy. She had imagined what that boy would be like for hours every day until she had given birth and fallen so hopelessly in love with that baby girl that she forgot all about her daydreams. Now, for the first time in years, she remembered that little boy she had imagined. He was a soft-spoken little boy who didn't shout or get violent when he didn't get his way. He would throw tantrums now and again, all children did, but he would never strike at anybody. He would listen to her read stories and sit with her when she did the dishes or laundry. He would babble incessantly. She liked the idea of having the soundtrack of her life be the innocent ramblings of a child. He would ask her lots of silly questions with impossible answers. She had imagined his voice a hundred times. _'Mommy, what are clouds made of? Mommy, why is the sky blue? Mommy, where do flowers come from?'_ Carol knew that if she had given birth to a son he would have been nothing like her daydreams. He would have either been like Sophia, cowed by her fear of Ed, or he would have been a miniature version of his father, loud and mean. Maybe he would have been somewhere in between. Maybe he would have been a fearful little boy with a violent streak. Maybe he would have been like Daryl Dixon.

She could almost see it. From the back Sophia and Daryl did look like they could be siblings, with their similar colorings. Their facial structures were radically different, so looking at them head on ruined the illusion. From the back though, she could see it. Carol shook her head and then closed her eyes. _What the hell are you doing? Don't you have enough problems?_

* * *

"Jesus. Christ."

That about summed it up. Never really a Godly man, Rick Grimes took no issue with taking the Lord's name in vain. He had always felt that sometimes a good Goddamn or Jesus Christ was the perfect way to capture the essence of a situation. It seemed particularly suitable in this case. It was T-dog who had spoken. He was just staring. Rick understood why, the sight was damn near hypnotic. _You did that. You're responsible for this Officer Friendly._

Rick shook his head. "Could he have survived that?"

"There's a blood trail," Glenn said.

Rick looked at where Glenn was pointing and saw that there was indeed a blood trail that was highly visible if one managed to tear one's eyes from the gruesome sight of a man's hand detached from the body it belonged to long enough to detect it. "Should we follow it?"

"Follow the bloody brick road," T-dog said.

"Dude, don't," Glenn said.

"I just don't… Why would he do that?" Rick asked.

"Why the hell not?" T-dog asked. "He had no reason to think that we were going to come back for him. He thought it was his only option. Jesus Christ." T-dog looked ill.

"Why not cut the handcuff chain?" Glenn asked

"Those things are designed not to be easy to cut through," Rick said. "It kind of defeats the point of the thing if it's easy to get out of." Rick saw a single fly land on Merle's hand and resisted the urge to regurgitate his last meal. "I guess we're following the blood trail."

"This is going to be a shitty day man," T-dog said.

"Try to be more optimistic," Rick said.

"A guy cut off his hand because of me," T-dog said. "I'm not in a sunny mood."

"He cut off his hand because of me. I cuffed him. You had nothing to do with that."

"Guys," Glenn said. "I hate to interrupt your guilt contest, but if we're going to look for Merle, wouldn't it be better to, you know, not stand around talking and actually go after him?"

Rick started to follow the trail. Glenn and T-dog fell in step behind him. "When did you become all snarky?" T-dog asked.

"I just want to find Merle, grab those guns and get the hell out of here."

"Amen," Rick said. Again, he wasn't a religious man, but sometimes church lingo was the perfect thing to sum up a situation. _I just want to get back to Lori and Carl._

* * *

"Tag, you're it!"

Lori loved that sound. The laughter of innocent children. She could hear them playing in the woods from where she was cutting up wild carrots. Then she heard a sound that she definitely did not love. It was the voice of that boy. He was with Carl and Sophia. "You'll never catch me!"

Lori froze. _You thought you had imagined every terrible possibility. Well guess what, there is one that's much worse than all the others. What if it's Carl who tells him? What if that boy tells Carl and then Carl tells Rick? That would be worse than anything._ Lori got to her feet and made a beeline for the trees. She followed the sound of laughing children until she came to the spot where the three of them were weaving back and forth among the trees. Carl was it, and he was trying his hardest to catch one of his two companions. Daryl was fast, really fast. He was lanky though, and he wasn't as coordinated as the other two. The turns got him. Every time Carl almost got him it was because of a turn. Sophia was nimble. She hopped from spot to spot without ever losing her balance. Daryl tried to change direction suddenly and as he did he half-stumbled on a pile of leaves. "Never say never!" Carl touched the other boy's arm.

Daryl laughed. "One. Two." Carl ran away from his playmate as Daryl counted to when he would be able to start chasing Carl and Sophia. "Three. Four. Fi-"

"Carl!"

Everything came to a grinding halt. The children froze and stared. Lori hadn't meant to shout so loud, or to sound so… intense. "Mom?" Carl's eyes were wide with fear.

"Honey, I want you to go back to camp."

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Did dad-"

"Dad's not back yet. Go back to camp."

"Why? What-"

"Carl, you listen to me."

Carl looked at Sophia, and then at his mom. "Okay," he said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Sophia said quietly.

Carl walked over to his mom. She put her arm around his shoulders and then led him back to camp. "Carl," She waited until they were out of earshot of the other children before she decided to speak. "I don't want you to play with that boy. I want you to stay away from him."

She saw the confusion on his face. "Why?"

"I don't need to tell you why. You just need to listen. All right?"

"But I don't understand."

Lori got to her knees in front of her son. _Your mother did a bad, bad thing. It wasn't her fault, not really, not entirely. But she did something bad. If you ever found out about that it would kill her. You have to stay away from that boy so you don't find out what I did while your dad was gone._ "You're not always going to understand everything I tell you, but you do have to listen to me. All I want in this world is for you to be safe. Are you going to listen to me?"

Carl nodded.

"Are you going to stay away from that boy?"

Carl nodded.

* * *

Rick went through the bag. "It's all here."

"Think of all the walkers we could kill with these." Glenn's voice was full of wonder.

"It goes faster than you think. We need to conserve every bullet we can," Rick said.

"We should start by getting the hell out of the city," T-dog said.

"What about… Merle?" Glenn's voice trailed off lamely.

T-dog sighed. "We tried man. Trail's gone cold." _Maybe it's for the best._ T-dog did feel bad about dropping that key. He really did. But the closer they got to finding Merle the more a snake of anxiety twisted in his gut. He was glad when they lost the trail. What was Merle going to say if they found him? He had to cut off his hand. A man's not going to forget a thing like that, especially a man like Merle. The truth was, they were all better off without Merle.

"We promised his son we would find him," Rick said. "That was probably a stupid thing to do, but we did promise him. I don't know if I can justify just giving up so quickly."

"Quickly? We'll be lucky to get back before nightfall as is," T-dog said.

"He's right," Glenn said. "Sunset's ninety minutes from now. It'll take us at least an hour to get back to the truck. It's not good to be on the road at night, but it's really not good to be in the city at night. We should go while we still can. If we don't we might get trapped again."

"That ain't happenin," T-dog said. "No way in hell, not for Dixon."

Rick sighed. "You're right, but we've still got thirty minutes by your count. I say we check a few more buildings, then leave with a clear conscience knowing we did all we could."

T-dog sighed again. "Let's do it." _I can't believe I'm risking my life for the racist cracker who tried to kill me. My mom was right, my heart is too big for my own damn good._

* * *

Amy held the flashlight high. "Hello," she called. Whatever the noise had been, it couldn't be a walker. They would have heard the perimeter being breached. _What if we didn't hear it though? What if there is one in camp right now? I should go get Shane._ "Stop being paranoid Amy; pull yourself together." Amy took a deep breath. Maybe there hadn't been a sound at all, maybe it was her imagination. The fish would be done soon and if she didn't get back to the fire someone might eat all of her portion. "To hell with that," she murmured. "It was me who caught the damn things." Amy lowered her flashlight. In the dark silence she heard a new sound. It was shaky breathing. She turned her light toward the sound and then screamed.

* * *

Rick heard the scream. As he got out of the truck he heard the shrill scream of a young woman splitting the air. _Lori. Carl. Lori. Carl._ Rick had his gun out and he was sprinting toward the sound. All he could do was pray to the God he had never had much faith in that the minutes he had wasted on the fruitless search for Merle Dixon hadn't cost somebody their life.

* * *

Daryl could hear screaming. It sounded like it was coming from far away, or like it was near but he was underwater. The screams were loud, but they weren't real. The only things that were real were the knife in his hands, the red stuff that coated it and the corpse of Ed Peletier on the ground where it had fallen after Daryl had stabbed him half a dozen times.


	4. The Killer's Victim

Shane got there first. He saw the whole scene. He saw Ed on the ground, dead. He saw the pool of blood under his body. He saw the kid on his knees holding the knife in his bleeding hands while he hyperventilated. He saw red. Amy was still screaming. Shane yanked Daryl to his feet by the arm. Shane turned the boy so that they were face to face, only an inch apart with Shane gripping his arms tight. "What did you do? What the fuck did you do?!"

The boy was breathing oddly. "Shane! Shane!" That was Andrea's voice. He didn't care about her. He banished her from his mind. "Shane, what happened?"

"Did you kill him?!" Shane shook the teen.

Shane only realized how hard he was shaking the boy when he heard the clanking sound of his teeth smashing against each other. "Stop it!" That was Jacqui. He ignored her too.

"Why did you kill him?!"

The boy was still breathing funny. Shane was about to scream at him again when he heard a voice that mattered. "Shane." It wasn't a shout, but a forceful spoken word. This was a voice that demanded attention from its listener. The tone had been perfected through years of working in law enforcement. Shane had one too. It wasn't as good. "Let the boy go."

Shane let go. When he looked up Rick was holstering his weapon, having determined that there were no walkers. "He killed Ed. This little bastard stabbed Ed Peletier."

Rick looked at Ed's body, and then he looked at Daryl. "Daryl is that true?"

"I just fucking told you-"

Rick held up his hand. "Daryl, did you stab Ed?"

Daryl looked at Rick. The knife was on the ground. Rick could see where Daryl had sliced his hands open with the ferocity of his stabbing. "Rick, we gotta-"

Rick held up his hand again. People were beginning to form a crowd around the scene and Shane thought about trying to send them back to their tents. He knew it would be pointless though, so he didn't bother. "Daryl, did you kill Ed?" Rick's voice was so soothing.

Daryl slowly nodded. Rick bit his lip. "Why?"

The boy didn't answer. Rick waited a full minute, but he didn't answer.

Rick sighed. He looked at Shane. "Give me your cuffs." Shane wordlessly handed the silver bracelets to Rick. People began to murmur shocked declarations to each other as Rick knelt in front of Daryl. "Let me see your hands." Daryl held up his hands and then Rick snapped the cuffs onto his bloody wrists. Rick stood up. "I need you to come with me."

Shane watched Daryl walk obediently in front of Rick while Rick kept a gentle but firm hand on the boy's shoulder. Rick stopped only to exchange a brief word with Dale before he led the boy into the RV and then closed the door. Only one thought was in Shane's head, and it cycled through over and over again. _This is great. This is so fucking great. This is amazing._

* * *

It spread through the camp like wildfire. It made Carol ill to hear them. "I always knew those Dixons were bad news." "There was always something off about that kid." "It could have been any one of us." "Can you imagine?" "How could a child do something like that?" "He must be some kind of psychopath." "What did you expect from Merle Dixon's son?" "Poor Ed,"

That was the worst one. She wanted to scream at them. _You don't know! You don't know what he was! Don't you dare talk about him! You didn't live with him! You didn't lie next to him knowing what he was. You didn't let him touch you and hope it meant he was better._

Outside the tent there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sophia looked at her mother in terror. "Carol," Rick said. "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Of course," she said.

Rick entered the tent. "Sophia, do you want to go see Lori and Carl for a while?"

"It's okay sweetie," Carol said. "I just need to talk to Rick for a little bit."

Sophia went. Rick waited until he knew she was gone to speak. "I can't even imagine what you're going through. How are you holding up? Do you need anything?"

"Has he said anything?"

Rick hesitated. Carol knew he was considering what would be appropriate to tell her, and while she felt that she should be mad, she wasn't. "He hasn't said a word. He'll nod and shake his head sometimes, but he won't talk. It might be some sort of reaction to the trauma, but I'm no doctor so that's pure speculation. He nodded when I asked if he killed Ed, but because he won't say anything I can't figure out why he killed him. He used Ed's own knife to do it, pulled it right out of his belt." Rick hesitated. "Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

_I have a million ideas._ "No,"

"Is there anything you can tell me… Even if you don't think it's relevant it might turn out to be, so if there's anything…" Rick bit his lip. "Shane thinks we need to put him down."

Carol jumped to her feet. "What did you say?!"

Rick slowly got to his feet. "Please don't shout. People are on edge and if you shout you might incite a panic." He was being so calm, so reasonable. Carol hated him for that.

"They should panic," she whispered. "People are talking about murdering a child."

"Carol we don't have the resources for any sort of long-term incarceration. Dale is letting us use the RV, but that can't last forever. People are scared. I'm sort of surprised you aren't reacting the same way. Your husband is dead at the hands of a boy your daughter was playing with unsupervised yesterday. I thought you would be… panicking," Rick said.

"My daughter is fine."

"Except her father is dead," Rick said.

Carol bit her lip. _I loved Ed. How messed up is that? Will I be able to stop loving him now that he is dead? Does it even matter? Sophia is safe now. _"I loved Ed."

Rick gave her an odd look. "I can't help but feel that you're holding something back."

"I don't know why Daryl killed Ed. It seems to me though, that if he really is the cold-blooded killer people think he is he wouldn't be too traumatized to speak by the whole thing."

"Shane thinks he's faking."

"What do you think?" Carol demanded.

Rick rubbed his face. "I don't know what to think. I just got here. I don't really know any of you, never shared two words with Ed. I do know that none of the facts of this case seem to match up with each other. I can't put it together without help though. If you want justice for your husband, and for Daryl, I need you to be honest with me. I need to know why you aren't mourning for Ed. I'm not judging you, but I need to know."

"It's been… a few hours?" Carol realized she had no idea how much time had passed since she'd seen Ed's body. Everything kind of melted together. She looked at Rick.

"Three," he said.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I haven't had time to process. My daughter is distraught and I have to be strong for her. I don't know what I feel yet. I don't think it's fair for you to say that's unnatural. It isn't real to me yet. I haven't accepted that he's dead yet."

"You said you loved Ed."

"I did."

"The thing is, if it wasn't real to you, I think you would have said 'I _love_ Ed' instead."

Carol frowned. "I wasn't there. I don't know what happened."

Rick sighed. "If you think of anything-"

"I'll come find you."

Rick got up to leave. _My daughter deserves better than this._

That was when the screaming started.

* * *

At first Glenn didn't understand what he was seeing. Ed was holding a woman, holding her to his body while he bit into her neck. _This isn't possible. _The moon was high in the sky and the pale light illuminated Ed's bloody abdomen and lit up the white sheet they had laid over him where it lay on the ground. Ed had stood up and that sheet had fallen to the ground. For some reason that was the only thing that made it real to Glenn. That white sheet made it really Ed more than Ed's own face did. He hadn't been bit, but he was a walker. Ed saw him. The woman fell to the ground. She was dead. Blood was still gushing from her neck, but she was dead. Ed started to move toward Glenn. _Move. Move. Move!_ **Bang! Bang! Bang! **The shots woke Glenn up and he frantically backed away from Ed. Ed stumbled as two of the shots impacted his chest, but none hit his head and he kept coming. "The head! Shoot him in the head!" Glenn screamed.

"I'm trying!" Andrea shouted.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** One bullet grazed Ed's head, but it wasn't enough. "Help!"

In response to Glenn's cry a cracking sound split the air in two. Ed fell to the ground as Glenn turned to see Dale lowering his rifle. "Jesus," was all the older man could think to say.

"What the hell was-" Glenn's shouted exclamation was interrupted by more screams.

* * *

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **Shouting. **Bang! Bang! Bang!** "Help!" **Crack!** Rick ran as fast as he could toward the sounds. Before he could reach the site of whatever disaster it was he had heard however, he heard the sounds of rattling cans. The perimeter was breached. A woman screamed in terror. A man cried out in pain. The shots had attracted walkers to camp, and the screaming would only draw more. Rick changed direction. He didn't go toward the sounds of screams, he headed for his tent. If something happened to Lori or Carl his life was over.

* * *

Sophia liked Carl, but she didn't want to be in his family's tent anymore. She wanted to go back to her mother. She was angry with Carl's dad for making her mother send her away so they could talk. What was so important? Sophia needed her mom right now. Sophia clenched and unclenched her hands. She was afraid. She was so afraid. Sophia snuck a look at Lori Grimes, who was staring at her son. Carl was sitting on the ground, holding his knees to his chest. He saw his mother looking at him. "You were right mom. We shouldn't have been playing with him."

Sophia wanted to scream at Carl. She lay down on the bedroll in the hopes that if she pretended to be asleep Lori and Carl wouldn't talk anymore. "I didn't know…" Lori trailed off as she stared at her son. "That could have been you. He could have killed you."

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

Sophia sat bolt upright. Lori jumped to her feet. Carl scrambled up and started for the entrance of the tent. Lori grabbed him. They had heard the screams. "Stay put," Lori hissed.

"What's going on?" Carl asked

"Where's my mom?" Sophia asked "I have to go find her."

"Your mom is with Rick. She'll be fine. We have to stay here," Lori insisted.

Sophia buried her face in her hands. _I hate you. I hate all of you._

* * *

The blood was gone and his hands had bandages wrapped around them to stop the cuts from bleeding, but Daryl could still smell the blood. Daryl could also see the rag Rick had used to clean his hands sitting in the sink. It was red and ugly. Daryl wanted to ask Shane, the only other person in the RV, to get rid of the rag, but he knew that doing so was likely to piss Shane off and Daryl was afraid of him already. Daryl's teeth still hurt from the way Shane had shook him earlier. Daryl could feel the bruise on his arm throbbing. These feelings were nothing new to him, but that didn't mean he liked them. Shane was leaned against the counter staring at him with a hateful expression. "You can't keep quiet forever." The sudden noise startled Daryl, and he flinched away from it. "Sooner or later you'll have to talk, and no story you come up with is going to get you out of this. You'll pay for what you did to Ed," Shane said.

_Just tell the truth. Mr. Grimes will believe you. _Daryl remembered that day at school when he told his teacher the reason he missed school yesterday was because his daddy beat him so bad he couldn't get out of bed. He'd been high again. He might not even have realized who he was hitting. Black and blue bruises had coated his body and Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the bus stop. Daryl was still sore when he explained all of this to the fresh-faced, clear-skinned, lovely young lady who had only been teaching for two and a half years. Her face was so forlorn when Daryl told his story. That day when he got home from school his dad had snatched him by the arm and pulled him over to the answering machine. _"Hello Mr. Dixon, this is Jeremy Lopez, the principle at your son Daryl's school. Your son told his teacher a disturbing story today that I think we should talk about. Please give me a call when you get this."_ The red light on the machine flashed on and off to let them know there was still a message on it. _"I called that taco-bender, and do you know what he said?! He said you told that cunt at your school that I been abusing ya!"_ One hard slap latter and Daryl was on the ground. He curled up to protect himself from any kicks that might come his way. _No he won't. He'll call me a liar._

"You're not doing yourself any damn favors by wasting our time. There's nothing to be gained by dragging your damn feet. Tell us why you killed Ed." Shane slammed a fist down on the table in front of Daryl. Daryl jumped. "You're only hurting yourself," Shane said.

Daryl closed his eyes. That was when the screaming started.


	5. The Mother's Daughter

There were three of them. Two had already latched onto victims, but the third was headed right toward her. Andrea raised her gun and fired. **Bang! Bang! Bang!** None of the shots hit their target. _Click. Click. Click._ "Oh no. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Andrea started to back away from the walker closing in on her. Glenn, he must have followed her, jumped forward. Glenn had something heavy in his hand, some kind of metal bar. Glenn hit the walker with his improvised weapon over and over again until it went down. Andrea couldn't even remember running toward the screams. One minute she was standing in front of Ed, and the next she was here watching Glenn beat a walker to death with a tire iron. "Look out!" One of the other walkers had noticed Glenn and stood up from her fresh kill to go after the young man. Glenn turned toward the new walker at the same time the one he had been beating started to get back up. "Run!"

Glenn did. Glenn ran toward Andrea and then past her. Andrea followed him. She needed to find her sister. "Amy! Amy!" Andrea tried to look as she ran, but everything blurred together into an adrenaline-obscured haze. Andrea felt panic rising in her gorge. "Amy where are you?!"

"Shut up!" Glenn shouted. "They'll hear!"

"I have to find Amy!" _Not you sweet sister. Let it be anybody but you. Let everybody in this camp die so long as you are safe._ "Amy! **AMY!**" Andrea fell to her knees.

* * *

Miranda held Eliza tight to her with her left arm and Louis tight to her with her right arm as she stayed behind her husband. He swung a wooden bat at a walker and Miranda saw bits of flesh and congealed blood go flying. "Dios nos proteja," Miranda cried.

Miranda heard a snarling sound behind her and looked over her shoulder. Before she could even scream to her husband that there was a walker behind them it fell to its knees. Jim stood over the decaying corpse, attacking its skull with a crowbar. Miranda felt as though she might faint as she watched the gruesome display. Morales finished with his own walker and then turned to look at Jim. The men nodded at each other. "We should get to the RV," Jim said.

Morales put his arm around his wife. "It's all right. Let's go," he said.

"Don't be afraid children. Your father will keep us safe." _How can I tell them not to be afraid when I am so terrified? I must be strong for them, but I'm not sure I can do this._

"We are not afraid," Eliza said. "Are we Louis?"

Louis was too scared to speak, much less answer his sister.

* * *

Jacqui was running toward the RV. She tripped on an overturned bucket and ended up sprawled on the ground. Gravel bit into her knees and hands. She hissed with pain as she tried to regain her feet. A stumbling walker advanced on her. Jacqui crawled back as she frantically looked around for a weapon. A shot rang out. The walker fell and revealed Shane standing behind it holding his shotgun. Shane walked over to Jacqui and offered her a hand. She took the proffered hand, hissing in pain as she did so. "Have you seen Lori or Carl?" Shane demanded

"Where did they all come from? I don't understand," Jacqui said.

"Lori or Carl?" Jacqui heard the rising tension in Shane's voice, but she was too disoriented to properly interpret it. "Jacqui? Jacqui!" Shane's sharp voice cut through the fog in her mind and she looked at him. "Did you see where Lori or Carl went?" Shane asked

Jacqui shook her head. "I didn't see anybody," she said.

"Get to the RV." Shane took off. Jacqui stared at his retreating form for a moment, wondering why Shane was so frantic to find the Grimes family. Well, not the entire Grimes family, it was Lori and Carl he wanted to find. Jacqui shook her head and took off running again.

* * *

The door to the RV slammed open. Daryl jumped, and when he saw a walker make its way into the vehicle he mewled with fear. Daryl looked around for something he could use to defend himself from the monster. With his hands still cuffed his options were limited. The corpse made its way over to Daryl. Daryl pressed his back against the wall and pulled his feet up onto the bench, ready to kick at the creature when it came for him. It never did. Jim came into the RV at that moment and felled the walker with a decisive blow. Miranda and her children entered the RV behind Jim. Morales was right behind them. Morales frowned when he saw Daryl shaking at the table. Daryl pushed himself harder against the wall, as though he hoped he could disappear if he tried hard enough and escape the adult's ire. "Where's Shane?" Morales asked.

"No idea," Jim said. "He must have took off when he heard the screams. We should take down any walkers that get near the RV, make it a safe spot for people to gather."

Morales started to nod and then paused. "I'm not leaving my wife and kids in here alone with that kid. You saw what he did to Ed. I want to help, but I need to stay in here."

Jim shrugged. "All right." Jim left the RV. Daryl closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of screaming and gunfire. He didn't want to see Morales watching him. _He thinks I'm a killer, and he's right. He thinks that I'm dangerous and that I'll hurt Eliza and Louis. They are never going to let me go free again. They'll keep me chained up forever or…_ Daryl contemplated the other possibility. One shot to the head and he would be gone forever. _You have to tell them!_

* * *

Carl yelped when the tent flap opened and a figure rushed in, but when he saw that it was his dad he threw himself into his arms. Strong arms enveloped him and made him feel safe even as the sounds of carnage filled his ears. "What happened?" Lori demanded.

"Where's my mom?!" Sophia screamed "You were with her!"

"I don't know," Rick confessed.

"We should go look for her," Carl said.

"We need to stay here," Lori said in a firm voice.

Rick shook his head. "In a situation like this the best thing to do would be to congregate around a landmark. We should head to the RV. I know Shane is there because he was guarding Daryl while I went to talk to Carol. Others probably made their way there as well."

"Is my mom there?!" Carl saw that tears were running down his friend's face and at the sight of them he felt an overwhelming surge of guilt. He had just gotten his dad back and Sophia had just lost hers. She couldn't lose her mom too. The injustice of the idea rankled Carl.

"We'll find your mom," Carl said with the easy confidence only children can possess.

"We need to move," Rick said.

Carl was afraid of what would happen when they stepped outside the tent, but he knew his dad would protect them so he tried to banish those fears. When the four of them were only a few feet away from the tent they saw Shane running towards them. "Shane!" Carl cried out in relief when he saw his father's best friend. "Have you seen Sophia's mom?"

Carl watched his father's face screw up in anxiety. "Why aren't you at the RV?"

"I came to find y'all," Shane said.

"You left Daryl alone?"

"He's cuffed man. He's not going anywhere," Shane said.

Carl saw a deep frown take over his father's face. "He can't defend himself with those cuffs on. If you left him alone he's completely exposed. How could you be so thoughtless?"

Carl watched Shane's face do something he'd never seen it do before. A nasty expression that Carl couldn't quite identify took over. "I'm not prioritizing a murderer over you guys!"

"We don't have time for this," Rick said. "We need to get to the RV."

Carl held tight to Sophia's hand as they made their way to the RV with Shane in the lead and Rick covering the rear. Lori put a protective arm around her son's shoulder as the short but dangerous trek progressed. All around them were the sounds of screaming, but none of the walkers were in their line of view. Amy came running across their path when they were halfway to the RV. "Andrea! Andrea!" Shane caught Amy by the shoulders as she almost passed them.

"Amy!" Shane shook her a little to grab her attention.

"Where's Andrea?! Where is she?!"

"Amy, Amy, sh, sh, sh," Shane said in an attempt to calm the girl. "We're going to the RV, Andrea will make her way there. Come on now, it'll be all right. Sh, sh, sh,"

"I have to find Andrea! One of those things could be attacking her right now!"

"Amy we will find Andrea. We are going to look for her at the RV, and then if she is not there I will go get her myself. You need to calm down and come with us, all right?"

Amy nodded frantically. "Ok,"

"Come on now," Shane said. Shane held tight to Amy's arm to make sure she didn't run off, but the young woman seemed to have accepted Shane's proposal. Carl felt helpless as he realized that Sophia's missing mom and Amy's missing sister were problems that he could do absolutely nothing about. If they were dead they were, and he had no say in the matter.

* * *

Dale climbed to the top of the RV and lifted his rifle to peer through the scope. He saw two stragglers near the edge of camp, but other than that all of the walkers had been taken care of at this point. Dale took aim at the first walker. He efficiently felled it. Dale took a deep breath and then aimed again. The second walker went down. Dale did another sweep. All the corpses he saw were still. Some were walkers with crushed skulls, but some were members of the camp with blood leaking out of where walkers had ripped into them. Dale shuddered in horror before lowering his rifle. Dale pulled out a pair of binoculars. Dale started trying to count the dead, but many of the bodies were too mangled to be identified at a distance. Instead Dale started taking count of the living. Shane, Amy, Lori, Carl, Sophia and Rick were near. Jim, Jacqui, Andrea, Glenn and T-dog were right in front of the RV. Carol was running toward the RV screaming her daughter's name at the top of her lungs. Dale rushed toward the ladder. He needed to stop her before she attracted more walkers. Carol reached the RV, but before Dale had a chance to speak to her she spotted Sophia. Carol sprinted toward her daughter.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Sophia! Oh God, Sophia!" Carol dropped to her knees in front of her daughter and then buried her face in Sophia's collarbone, sobbing. "Oh my God baby, I am so sorry."

"Andrea!" Amy ran to her sister. Andrea pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her with greater force than Dale had known Andrea possessed the strength to produce.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, don't ever leave my sight again."

"You either, don't ever leave me."

The door to the RV opened, and Morales exited with his family. Dale breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw them. "You guys all right?" Dale asked Morales.

"We're fine, no bites," Morales said.

Carol was still clutching her daughter. "I'm sorry mommy!" Sophia was weeping profusely now. Dale thought about everything the little girl had been through in so few hours and marveled that she was even still on her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I know I should have told you and Mr. Grimes what happened. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it," Sophia cried.

Carol pulled back from her daughter enough so that she could see her face. Carol brushed back Sophia's hair. "Sweetie, what are you talking about? What should you have told me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what really happened with daddy. I was scared."

Dale watched Rick get down on one knee. He was a few feet behind Sophia. "Sophia, I need you to look at me for a moment." Sophia was still staring at her mother and crying, oblivious to Rick and his attempt to talk to her. "Sophia, just look at me for a moment."

"Sweetie," Carol said. "Rick needs to talk to you."

Sophia turned. "I'm so sorry Mr. Grimes." Sophia shook with the force of her sobs.

"Sophia, I know you're scared. I know you're distraught. But I need you to tell me what happened with your dad. Why are you sorry? Do you know why Daryl stabbed him?"

Andrea spoke up. "He turned. Glenn and I saw it. He must have been bit."

"No," Sophia shook her head emphatically. "It was my fault."

"What was your fault?" Dale thought that Rick must possess a saintly level of patience to still be using such a calm understanding tone with Sophia. Even Dale himself was starting to get aggravated with Sophia's vague statements. What had really happened to Ed? "Sophia?"

Sophia looked at the RV. "You can't punish him. You can't!"

"What that boy did caused this attack," Shane said. "Amy's scream is probably what mobilized the walkers to begin with, and the first shots helped more zero in on us. Every death that just happened is on his shoulders. As far as I'm concerned the boy's a mass murderer."

"_The boy_ has a name." Dale was surprised by how angry his voice sounded in his own ears, but Shane's earlier suggestion of executing Daryl still haunted him. "Forgetting that may help you not see him as a person, but he is one. He's a thirteen-year-old boy," Dale said.

"He did this." Shane's voice shook with fury. "We could all be dead right now because of what _Daryl_ did. That little monster is responsible for all of this. Carl, Sophia, Eliza, Louis, they could all be dead right now. They are children too Dale, don't take the moral high ground with me on this. I know what I'm saying, but it has to be said. The boy needs to be put down."

"No! No!" Sophia screamed.

"Shane, that's enough." Rick's tone was stern enough to put the fear of God into a man.

"Shane's right," Andrea said.

Dale and Amy stared at Andrea in horror. "Andrea?" Amy whispered.

"I almost lost you because of him," Andrea said.

"Killing Daryl won't bring back the dead," Jacqui said. Her voice was harsh, but also full of sorrow. She was already mourning. "There's been enough death tonight. Let it end."

"It's not that simple Jacqui," Shane said.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sophia screamed.

"Shane! I'm not going to tell you again," Rick said. "Stop."

Sophia's keening reached an all-time high. "It was my fault! If you're going to punish somebody, punish me! He was just trying to stop him! It wasn't his fault! Please!"

"Stop who? Sophia, what happened?" Rick's voice was still quiet and soothing, but anxiety had leaked into it. "Nobody will be angry with you, but you need to tell us."

Carol gasped and then put her hand over her mouth. "Oh baby, oh no."

"What happened?!" This outburst was courtesy of Amy.

Sophia took a shaky breath. "He was just trying to stop him."


	6. The Friend's Friend

"Stop who Sophia?" Rick asked.

"My dad, he was trying to hurt me."

Rick stared at the little girl. "I need to know exactly what happened."

Sophia swallowed a sob. "It was getting late. I wanted to keep playing, but Daryl said we needed to get back to camp because it was getting dark. I was walking in front, I don't think my daddy saw that he was there. Daddy was angry. He wanted to know where I'd been. I told him I was just playing. He bent down real close to me. I backed up. That made him mad. He grabbed my arm. He squeezed so hard, and it really hurt." Sophia began to sob again. Her energy was drained, her body only able to manage a few pitiful shudders. "I-I-I…"

Rick put a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time. We'll wait."

Sophia took a few agonizing moments to compose herself. "Mom told me to never be alone with dad. She said it was the one rule that I could never break, or there would be con-con-con-con…" Sophia began to hyperventilate. She was shaking so hard that Rick thought she might shake apart. He wanted to stop this, but the truth had to come out.

"Consequences?"

Sophia nodded. "She said I couldn't ever go with him if she wasn't there, no matter what he said or threatened to do. I was always supposed to stay with her or in a group of people."

Rick was confused. Why would Carol have such a rule for her daughter? "Take a breath."

Sophia obliged. "He wanted me to go with him, but I wouldn't. It's my fault he got so angry, and it's my fault Daryl did what he did. Punish me, not him. Daddy tried to pull me toward our tent, and I wouldn't go. He was hurting my arm so bad, and I told him he was, but he wouldn't stop. Daryl told him to leave me alone, but Daddy shoved him to the ground and told him he would stay out of other people's business if he knew what was good for him."

A picture was starting to come together in Rick's mind. It was an awful picture, one he didn't want to look at. Rick found it hard to believe that kind-hearted Carol Peletier would conceal such a truth when it put her own daughter at risk. "Sophia you're scared and tired, but I promise you that you're not in trouble, and the second you finish telling us what happened you can lie down and get some sleep. Take a moment, and then tell us what happened next."

Sophia took a deep breath. "Daddy was gonna hit me. He made a fist, like he does sometimes before he… Mommy never let him hit me before, she always made him hit her instead of me. Daryl grabbed the knife from daddy's belt, and daddy turned and was gonna hit him instead of me, like with mommy, but Daryl stabbed him. He had to. He _had _to."

Rick closed his eyes. "Sophia-"

But Sophia wasn't done. "Daddy tried to grab Daryl and get the knife. Daryl had to stab him again or Daddy would have gotten it. He would have killed Daryl, I know he would have."

"I understand. You-"

"No! No, you don't understand! I was scared! I ran away! I should have told you what happened, and I didn't. This is all my fault." Sophia collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

Carol pulled her daughter into her arms and held Sophia tight to her own body. The little girl wept as her mother whispered soft soothing things into her ear. Rick looked around to gauge the group's reactions. Everyone was some mixture of horrified, confused and sad. The only face Rick couldn't see was Andrea's, because she was staring at the ground in shame. Shane looked away the moment Rick's eyes fell on him. Rick got to his feet. "Give me the key," he told Shane.

Shane started to say something, he thought better of it, and then he wordlessly passed the handcuff key to Rick. Rick started toward the RV. Shane followed. Rick entered the RV and saw that Daryl was curled up on the bench leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. The teen flinched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Rick knelt down in front of the bench. "Daryl,"

Rick had spoken in a whisper, but it was enough to terrify Daryl. He tried to curl up tighter into himself. "Rick," Shane said. "We need to consider the possibility that Sophia lied."

Rick ignored Shane. "Hey Daryl, look at me." Daryl obeyed Rick, but it was clear that he was petrified. Rick reached for the boy's hands and then undid his cuffs. "Sophia says that you killed Ed because he was trying to hurt her, and you. Is that true? Daryl?" The boy remained silent, just as he had since they'd found Ed's body. "Just nod or shake your head," Rick said.

Daryl slowly, slowly, nodded.

Shane sighed. "Rick that doesn't prove anything. Of course he's going to-"

Rick turned around and glared at Shane. The look silenced the other man. Rick turned back to Daryl. "You're not in trouble," Rick promised. "Why didn't you tell us what happened?"

Daryl squirmed in discomfort. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He looked down at the bench, unable to meet Rick's eyes. "I-" The sound came out as more of a croak than a word. Rick waited for more. "I d-didn't think you would b-believe me."

Rick's heart sunk. He tried to imagine how this child must have felt, knowing he was innocent and too afraid to tell anyone. Rick reached for Daryl's shoulder, meaning to comfort the boy as he had Sophia. Daryl flinched away from him and Rick's hand faltered. Instead of touching him, Rick just looked at Daryl. "I do believe you. I would have then too."

"You would have?" Daryl looked up at Rick.

"Yeah," Rick said.

Daryl rubbed his eyes with his freed hands, trying to suppress tears. Rick knew that Daryl had to be exhausted. "Why don't you go to the bedroom and lie down? Try to get some sleep."

"I don't want to take Dale's room."

"He won't mind. He's not going to bed right now anyway, go get some sleep." Rick kept his tone kind, but he infused a slight amount of authority into his voice. The child responded to that authority. Daryl slowly stood up. He shook a little when he got to his feet and Rick put a steadying hand on Daryl's shoulder. He didn't flinch this time. The trauma of the day had left Daryl physically and emotionally drained. Rick was worried the boy would collapse on the way to the bedroom, and so he led the child there. Rick watched Daryl crawl into bed without even taking his shoes off and then promptly fall asleep. The scene made Rick want to cry.

Rick went back over to the table, where Shane still stood. "Don't beat yourself up man."

Rick shook his head. "I just assumed."

Shane scoffed. "Rick, the kid was standing over a corpse with a bloody knife. What the hell were you supposed to assume? I thought the same thing you did; we all thought it."

"We're police officers," Rick said. "We aren't supposed to assume anything."

Shane sighed. "Those days are over man."

Rick didn't want to talk about this anymore. He thought about Shane shaking poor Daryl Dixon next to Ed's leaking corpse. It bothered Rick that Shane felt no guilt now that Daryl's innocence had been proven. Rick wondered if Shane's reaction was a part of what had traumatized Daryl to the point of not speaking. Rick dearly hoped not, but they would never really know. "Andrea said Ed rose," Rick said. "He wasn't bit. How can that be?"

"Maybe Andrea was confused," Shane said without conviction.

"Let's find out."

* * *

"I saw it too," Glenn said.

"I put him down myself," Dale said.

"I wouldn't imagine something like that." Andrea's voice was full of indignation.

Carol had taken Sophia back to their tent. Dale had no doubt that the woman was in for a rough couple of days. She should get as much rest as she could while they were all distracted by what had happened, because soon people would start to wonder how much Carol had known about her husband and why she had kept it a secret. Miranda had taken Louis and Eliza back to their tent as well. Dale surveyed the rest of the group. The danger had passed, but the fear had just begun to set in. The terror of the attack had been instant and frantic, but this new fear that was settling on them was deep and gripping. How did they move forward from this? "Ed was a walker, but Daryl stabbed him. It doesn't make sense," Glenn said. "He wasn't bit."

"Maybe he was," T-dog said. "Maybe that's what set him off. He knew he was gonna die, so he went after his little girl figuring there wasn't anything we could do to him that would be worse than what was already gonna happen. He could have gotten bit by a roamer in the woods."

"Maybe," Rick said. "Only one way to find out."

Dale watched Rick walk away from the RV. It only took him a second to realize what Rick was going to do. Dale followed. The rest of the group followed as well, with the exception of Jacqui, who went inside the RV for some reason. When Rick arrived at the location of Ed's now twice-killed body he knelt beside it. Rick rolled up Ed's sleeves and pants legs looking for bites, but he found nothing. "Check his chest," Shane suggested in a nervous tone.

Rick obliged, but he still found nothing. "He wasn't bit."

"That's not possible," Amy said.

"Maybe…" Morales started to say something, but then he trailed off.

"Speak your mind," Rick said.

"No," Morales shook his head. "It's crazy."

"The whole world's gone crazy man," T-dog said. "What are you thinking?"

"What if… What if the bites just kill you? What if everybody comes back now?"

There was a long silence, the heaviest yet. "Man that is crazy," Shame mumbled.

"Is it?" Rick asked "What do we really know about this thing anyway?"

"This never happened before," Andrea said. "How could this start up out of nowhere?"

"We don't know where these things came from," Jim said. "We don't know how the first person got infected. Maybe this…" Jim walked closer to Ed's body. "Rick's right, we don't know anything. If we think we do we're just fooling ourselves. We don't know where this came from, what it is, how to stop it. We don't know why…" Jim's voice had taken on a haunted quality, and it was making people shift in discomfort. "Ed wasn't bit, but he got up anyway."

"Until we have proof of otherwise," Rick said "We have to assume that anybody who dies, no matter the cause, comes back. We can't take any risks."

Dale looked around the camp. "We need to…" For a moment all words escaped him and the sight of the carnage overwhelmed him. Dale swallowed. "We need to bury them."

"Bury them and burn the geeks," Shane said. "We don't want them rotting in the middle of camp." Shane kicked the soil. "It won't be easy to dig all those holes."

"We'll work together," Rick said.

"We don't have to dig one for Ed," T-dog said. "We should burn him with the geeks."

Glenn looked at T-dog in revulsion. "What?"

"You heard what Sophia said. Her mother told her to never be alone with him. I can put two and two together. Ed was a pedophile, and if he had succeeded in getting Sophia to go with him God only knows what he would have done to her. He was as sick as those bodies."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, we should burn him."

Dale was horrified. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from two men he respected so much. Dale looked at Rick, but he was already starting to speak. "I may have to dig the hole myself, but we'll bury Ed. We don't burn the bodies of our fallen, no matter what crimes they may have committed. We're still civilized people, and we bury our dead. That's who we are."

Jim chuckled darkly. "Be careful about drawing lines, they'll get crossed eventually."

"This one won't today," Rick said. "We should all get to work."

Dale was relieved that Rick had put a halt to the burning Ed plan, but he was more than a little worried about Jim. Dale tried to catch his friend's eye, but the man had already picked up a shovel and was following Rick toward a clearing to start digging. Rick directed Glenn and Amy to gather firewood, a job Andrea insisted on also taking if Amy would be there. T-dog and Shane started to pull the 'dead' walkers into a pile. Dale found a shovel and started after Rick and Jim.

* * *

"Carol?"

Carol was surprised by the voice. She had been expecting Rick, or maybe Shane if something was going to be said Rick didn't feel capable of saying. _We can't have you here Carol, you'll have to leave. You knew, and you did nothing. You're a sick, sick woman and we won't have you near the children. You're a monster Carol, and we all think you should be dead._

"Carol?"

"Yes," Carol's whisper was so soft she was stunned when Jacqui heard it and responded.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Carol said.

Jacqui entered the tent and smiled when she saw Sophia sound asleep with her head in her mother's lap. Carol was running her fingers through her daughter's hair over and over again, marveling at the softness of it. Jacqui sat down across from Carol. "I can only stay a moment."

"Is something happening?" Carol asked

Jacqui shook her head. "I was in the RV with Daryl. I felt like someone should be watching him. That poor boy is all alone in the world now. I didn't think he should be reminded of that first thing when he woke up. But you need someone too right now, I think."

Jacqui's words made Carol want to burst into tears. The woman's kindness was overwhelming simply because it was so unexpected. Carol had been expecting condemnation, the severity of which dependent on the deliverer. Never would Carol have anticipated such compassion from anyone after what she had done. "Oh Jacqui," Carol reached out and gripped Jacqui's hand. She knew she didn't deserve this kindness, but she needed it so badly, and so she let herself have it. Jacqui wrapped her free hand around Carol's. Carol had one hand in her daughter's hair and one contained in Jacqui's grip. She felt her heart begin to calm.

"Come back to the RV with me. Sophia can lie on the couch and we can just sit at the table and talk. Or we can be quiet, if you want. I'll make you some tea. How does that sound?"

That sounded wonderful.

* * *

Glenn frowned when Rick took him by the elbow and led him over to where Dale was standing by an empty grave. A moment later Shane arrived with Morales. Shane was the first to speak, and his energy intimidated Glenn. "We can't stay here, not after what happened."

"We don't know that there will be another attack," Dale said.

"There will be," Morales said. "Where there are a few, more will follow."

"They're running out of food in the city," Rick said. "The animals have all either left or been eaten and any survivors still alive there know not to venture out onto the streets."

"They're heading into the woods for food," Morales said.

"Yeah, and that brings them right to us," Shane said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, whoa," Glenn said. "Hold up. You think we should _leave_."

"This was always supposed to be temporary," Shane said. "We were going to wait here until the army showed up. It's starting to look like that ain't gonna happen."

"Where would we even go?" Glenn asked

"Fort Benning," The promptness with which Shane spoke made it obvious that he had been waiting for someone to ask this question. "If we get there we'll have military protection."

"If it's even still there," Rick said.

"There's no guarantee," Morales said.

"Where the hell else are we gonna go?" Shane asked

"I have family in Birmingham," Morales said. "Miranda and I have been talking about heading that way for a little while now. If this situation is permanent, we want to survive it with the people we love." Morales looked away at that last part, as though anticipating their reactions.

"Now hold up," Rick said. "We all need to stick together. Strength in numbers is how we're going to survive this thing." Glenn thought he picked up a note of panic in Rick's voice.

"We had numbers," Morales said. "That didn't keep the people we just buried safe."

"We were caught unprepared," Rick said. "It won't happen again."

"The highways will be clogged with cars," Glenn said. "How are we supposed to get anywhere if we can't even drive? This is crazy. We should stay here." Glenn didn't know why, but the idea of leaving filled him with frantic moths of panic, flying in his gut and chest.

"That's one option," Rick said. "But I don't think it's the right one."

"We have to get somewhere safe," Shane said. "Somewhere with protection,"

"There's no guarantee Fort Benning has that," Dale said.

"Well what the hell do you want to do Dale?" Shane shouted

"Shane," Rick spoke in a harsh whisper. "Keep it down."

"Why are we even still talking about this man? It's gotta be Fort Benning."

"This is a group decision," Rick said. "When we're finished cleaning up the camp we'll present all the options to the group and we'll vote. That's the only way to do this."

"Rick's right," Dale said. "We need to stick together and decide as a group."

Morales nodded. "Okay, I can get behind that."

"All right," Rick said. "Let's get back to work."

Rick, Dale and Morales walked back to their different tasks, but for some reason he was never able to figure out Glenn hesitated. Glenn looked at Shane. Shane was staring intently at Rick, watching his best friend walk away. "Are you okay?" Glenn asked. "Shane?"

"I'm fine." Shane didn't even look at Glenn. "I'm just fine."


	7. The Wife's Lover

Lori put her hand over her nose and mouth to block the stench of burning flesh as she watched the flames devour the contaminated meat. The dead were buried, and the undead would soon be but ash. It would appear that the crisis had passed. _Except that boy is still alive, and now he's talking again. It's only a matter of time before he tells somebody what he saw._

"Mom?"

Lori turned around. She forced a smile on her face for Carl. "Hey sweetie,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," she said. "How about you?"

Carl shrugged. "I'm glad Daryl was innocent. I'm glad we found out in time."

Lori flinched. "Carl…" She searched for the words. "Daryl may not be guilty of murder per say, but the fact that he was able to stab a man so many times shows that he is a deeply disturbed child. I still don't want you to be around him. I want you to avoid the RV," Lori said.

Carl's face took on an expression of confusion. "But he saved Sophia."

"He should have run to get a grown-up. That kind of violent behavior isn't something that can be turned on and off Carl. It isn't natural for a child to be able to do something like that."

"But if Daryl hadn't done it Sophia's dad would have hurt her."

Lori sighed. "Carl you don't understand."

"No, I don't." Carl was starting to get upset. "What was he supposed to do?"

"I told you, he should have gone to get an adult."

"He panicked, you're not being fair."

Carl was now visibly distraught and Lori felt sick with guilt. _How far are you willing to go to keep your secret? It's not as if you can keep everyone away from that kid._ "Carl you're too young to understand. Some children… Some children aren't right. They're dangerous."

"Daryl isn't dangerous. You don't even know him."

"Neither do you sweetie."

"He was nice to me and Sophia when he was playing with us. We were having fun when you made me leave for no reason. If you hadn't done that I would have been with them when Ed showed up and maybe I could have gone for help. So this is all sort of your fault anyway."

Lori's jaw dropped. "Go to the tent."

"But-"

"No buts, you're grounded young man. Go to the tent and don't come out till I say so."

Carl stormed off. Lori looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure if her tears were from the smoke or from her emotions. _He's right. You know he is and he knows it too._

Lori shook her head to clear her thoughts and then heard Rick's voice. "If everybody could gather around for a moment," Rick said. Lori walked over to where he was standing in front of the RV. He opened the door. "Jacqui, Carol, can you step outside for just a minute?"

Every adult in camp gathered in front of the RV, facing Rick. "What's up?" T-dog asked.

"We're going to take a vote. A few of us have some ideas on what our next steps should be moving forward from this. Everyone with an idea is going to make their case and then we'll go with the majority choice. I know Glenn has an idea, so if he'd come up here," Rick said.

"When did this meeting take place?" Andrea asked as Glenn stepped up to where Rick was to present his argument. "How many decisions did your little boy's club make while we were fetching firewood for you?" Lori saw Amy place a hand on Andrea's arm.

"Andrea if you have a proposal you'll have a chance to present as well," Rick said.

"So what's your plan Glenn?" T-dog asked.

Glenn was visibly nervous. Lori was surprised the demur young man had even agreed to stand in front of all of them to begin with. "I think we should stay here. We can fortify the camp, make it stronger. We can use the guns we got in Atlanta. If we leave, we have no idea what we'll find out there. There's water here, and from up here anyone on watch can see for miles around and will see anyone approach. On the road we would be exposed. One of those things could sneak up on us at any time. They'd be able to hide among the cars and we wouldn't see them till they were already on us. If we leave, no matter what destination we choose, there's no guarantee that it will be any better there. I say we stick with what we know instead of risking our lives on a trip that we might not make it to the end of and even if we do we don't know what we'll find."

Rick waited a moment to make sure Glenn was done. "Well said, does anybody have any questions for Glenn before Morales presents his plan?" He waited. "Okay, Morales,"

Morales and Glenn switched places. "Miranda and I grew up in Birmingham, we have a lot of family there. When all this started they would have stuck together, found some place to hunker down. They'd take us in, all of us. I say we go there. We need to leave Georgia. It can't be this bad all over the country. Maybe if we get far enough away from the east coast things will get better. Maybe there are places without any walkers at all. We have to find out. We need to get out of Georgia and find a place that wasn't hit as bad, and Birmingham is a great start."

"Do you really think other states weren't hit as bad?" Amy sounded hopeful as she asked.

"It can't be like this everywhere," Morales said.

"Maybe Florida," Amy looked at Andrea. "Maybe mom and dad, maybe it wasn't as bad down there. Maybe Florida's better. Maybe they're still alive. We should go see."

"Florida probably got it worse than anywhere," Shane said. "It had one of the highest elderly populations in the country. This probably spread like wildfire in all of those retirement communities and nursing homes. As for Alabama, why would it be any different from Georgia?"

"Now isn't the time for arguing," Rick said. "We're just hearing everybody out."

"Well I think it's my turn," Shane said. "I say we go to Fort Benning." Lori watched Shane speak, but none of the words got through to her. Lori knew on some level that she was seeing him speak and hearing him lay out all the reasons that Fort Benning held the best chances for their survival. However all she could see and hear was that day. She was looking up at the trees, watching sunlight filter through the leaves. Waves of green light danced and for a moment Lori could forget. She could feel Shane inside of her and see the green light. All the pain and terror of the last few weeks washed away. Shane was whispering sweetly into her ear.

"_I love you, Lori. I love you. I love you."_ His fingers danced over her skin. One light touch on her breast made her gasp with ecstasy. That was when they heard the sound.

"_Shane, Shane,"_ Lori pushed against his chest. Shane disengaged from her and grabbed his gun in one movement. Lori grabbed her pants and underwear, quickly wiggling into them while looking over her shoulder. Shane yanked his pants up and pointed his gun at the forest.

"_Stay here."_ Shane headed toward the noise. Lori got to her feet and pulled on her shirt before following Shane. She had no intention of staying in that clearing by herself waiting for a walker to show up. They heard the sound again, crushed leaves. Shane saw a lone form kneeling on the forest floor in front of a snare. It was that Dixon boy. Lori couldn't remember his name, but she knew it was him because she recognized him and of the three boys in camp he was the only one who wasn't her son or Hispanic. _"Hey!"_ The boy practically jumped out of his skin.

"_Were you spying on us?" _Lori demanded.

"_No, I was checking the snares."_

"_We heard you over by the clearing you little pervert." _Shane was furious.

"_I wasn't spying on you. I didn't even know you were there."_

The kid picked up his bag and started to storm off. Shane grabbed his arm. _Don't tell anybody what you saw, you hear me?" _Shane pushed his face in close to the boy's.

The teen shrank back. _"I won't say anything. Let me go."_

Shane released the boy and he rushed off. _"Shane,"_

"_You're the one who said you didn't want anybody to know about us. You said Carl wouldn't understand. Besides, a good scare is the only thing that deters peeping Toms."_

"_I think it was just an accident."_

"_Either way, we don't need him blabbing to camp."_

"_Yeah, we should get back."_

"Lori,"

Lori jolted. Rick was looking at her. "Rick?"

"Are you all right?"

"I was just… I'm fine. Who's next?"

"I think that's it," Rick said. "We can start the voting. Everybody gets one vote, no more, no less. All those in favor of staying here speak up." Rick looked around the group and waited.

"I vote for staying here," Glenn said.

"Me too," said Jacqui.

There was silence after that. "Anybody else?" Rick asked. "All those for Benning?"

"Me, obviously," Shane said.

"I think it's the best plan," T-dog said.

"I have to agree," said Rick.

"Me too," said Lori.

"I think we should go," Jim said.

"All those for Birmingham?" Rick asked

"Me," Morales said.

"Si," Miranda said.

"I think it's a good plan," Dale said. "Go west, see if it's any different."

"All those for Florida?"

"Amy and I," Andrea immediately said.

"Amy has to speak for herself," Rick said gently.

"I want us to go to Florida," Amy said.

Rick nodded. "Carol, you didn't vote."

"Does it matter what I think?" she whispered.

"Of course it matters," Rick said.

"Not really," Shane said. "Five for Benning and the highest count in any of the other categories is three. She can't sway the vote either way. It looks like we're going to Benning."

"Everybody gets one vote Shane, _everybody_. Carol, what do you want to do?"

Lori looked at the other woman. Carol was looking at the ground. Her shoulders were slumped as though she had a tremendous weight resting on them. Carol had to be exhausted, and although Lori didn't understand the choices she had made, she pitied her. _We've all made some bad choices lately._ "Carol," Lori said. "Take your time. There's no hurry."

"There's a bit of a hurry," Shane said.

"Shane," Rick warned.

"I think we should go to Birmingham," Carol whispered.

"Well Benning still has the most votes," Shane said. "So that's it."

Lori looked at Shane. She remembered his voice in her ear. _I love you Lori. _She had been so lost and everything had hurt. But with Shane it all fell away and the emptiness inside of her got filled up. _You were empty because you thought your husband was dead. Why did you think that Lori? Who told you that Rick was dead? Who made you empty?_ "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Rick said.

"Just like that?" Andrea asked "Just because you say so?"

"The sooner we leave the more supplies we'll have when we start out," Rick said.

"We need to maximize our mileage," Shane said.

"Good point. We can pool the fuel we have and divide it between Morales', Carol's and Shane's cars as well as the RV. Those vehicles can carry all of us and our supplies."

"Will that be enough fuel?" Glenn asked

"That depends on a lot of factors, but if not we'll find some on the way," Rick said.

Lori looked at Shane. He was watching Rick. _He's gone Lori. I tried. I tried._ Lori turned around and walked to her tent, to her son. Nothing in the world made sense right now except for the love she had for her son. _He hates me right now though. This is all because of Shane._

* * *

Rick entered his tent with heavy limbs and lids. Taking care of moving preparations had been an all-day affair, and with their numbers so greatly decreased everyone felt the strain of the increased workload. He was ready to get some sleep so they could leave right after first light, following his attempt at communication with Morgan and Duane. Carl was already in his cot, but he wasn't asleep. Lori was lying on their cot staring at the ceiling. Rick knelt down next to his son and kissed him on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep, all right?" Rick asked

Carl nodded. "Night dad."

"Good night son." Rick looked at his son's face and felt terror squeeze his heart. This had to work, because Carl's life was on the line. If Benning didn't pan out Rick didn't know what he would do. All that mattered now was keeping his family together and alive.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Carl?"

"When you were a police officer did you ever arrest kids?"

Rick looked at Carl for a moment. "Yes, but usually for petty crimes."

"Can a kid be bad?"

"Who are we talking about Carl?"

"It's just," Carl sat up and looked his dad in the eye. "Daryl killed Ed, but it was to protect Sophia. So he's not bad, right? It's not bad to protect your friends right?"

"That's right Carl," Rick said. "Daryl and Sophia were the victims. Ed was the one who was doing wrong. He attacked a child, and Daryl did what he had to in order to defend himself."

"So he's not bad?"

"No, he's not bad."

Carl nodded. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know Carl, he's actually going through a really hard time right now, between his dad going missing and what happened with Ed. He could probably use a friend right now."

"So I should be his friend?"

"If you want to do that."

Carl smiled at his dad. "I do. Good night dad."

Rick placed another kiss on Carl's forehead. "Good night son."

When Rick turned toward his own cot he saw that Lori was now turned toward the wall of the tent so that he couldn't see her face. Rick got into the cot next to her and noticed that her whole body was stiff. _She's just nervous about tomorrow. Who wouldn't be?_ Rick put his lips next to Lori's ear. "It will be all right. Everything will be all right." Rick put his arm over her and he felt her hand encircle his own. The tension in her fingers was palpable. "I love you."

Lori kissed his fingers. "I love you more than anything Rick." Her voice sounded as though she were about to break into tears. Rick kissed her neck and held her close.


	8. The Mother's Son

When Daryl woke up he was in complete darkness. _I slept through the day._ Daryl sat up and stifled a yelp when he saw a figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. The person was sound asleep by the looks of it. Daryl squinted. Jacqui, she had been on the supply run when his dad got left behind. He didn't know her very well, at all really. Daryl quietly slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen. Dale was asleep on the couch. Daryl became overwhelmed with guilt and trepidation. Dale couldn't be happy that Daryl had taken his bed. Daryl wondered whether it would be worse to wake Dale up to tell him his bed was free, or to let him remain sleeping on the far less comfortable couch. Daryl bounced on his toes, thinking. "Daryl,"

Daryl squeaked. Daryl whirled around and saw Jacqui standing there. His heart beat against his breastbone like a wild animal running on hard soil. "H-hey. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's all right sweetie. I didn't mean to fall asleep anyway."

"You can sleep in the bed. I'll go back to my tent," Daryl said.

Jacqui shook her head. "No sweetie, you don't need to do that."

"I don't mind."

"I do," Jacqui said. "You can stay up if you want, but I need to ask you to stay in the RV with me. It's not safe out there. That's why we're leaving tomorrow."

Daryl's eyes widened. "You're leaving? All of you?"

"All of _us_, yes," Jacqui said.

"You're going to leave me here?"

A very deep sorrow filled Jacqui's eyes. "No sweetie, you're coming with us."

"But I can't. I have to stay here and wait for my dad," Daryl said.

Jacqui smiled at Daryl. It was the saddest smile Daryl had ever seen. It was the kind of smile a person put on when they had nothing to smile about and so had to smile just so there would be something good happening. Daryl had seen one of his dad's girlfriends smile at him like that once. She had possessed long blond hair and two perky breasts that she didn't feel the need to encumber with a bra. _"You that kid he was tellin me about?"_ She'd asked.

"_Um-hm, I'm Daryl."_

That sad smile had come out. _"You poor bastard,"_

Jacqui's smile was different. The blond with the perky breasts had looked at him like he was a dead dog on the side of the road. To her he was just another white-trash bastard who would never graduate from high school but might knock a classmate up with his own illegitimate bundle of joy before he left. Jacqui's sad smile was full of compassion. There was a warmth in her, a light that touched him. "Daryl we can't leave you here by yourself," she said.

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I can hunt for my own food and kill walkers. You saw what I did to Ed. I can do that to walkers too."

Daryl was stunned when Jacqui's warm dark body enveloped him, her arms forming a cocoon around him. She whispered in his ear. "You don't have to be alone."

Despite himself, Daryl found himself hugging her back. "I can't leave him."

"It's not safe here, and if your dad was coming back he would be here by now. I know you want him to be alive, and I want that for you too, but I can't let you risk your life."

Daryl buried his face in Jacqui's neck. There was nothing to say, not really, nothing that hadn't already been said explicitly or implicitly. Daryl couldn't go back to sleep, so he and Jacqui just sat at the table till dawn. Neither of them spoke, and neither of them minded one bit.

* * *

Shane watched Lori help Carl get their tent into the trunk of Carol's car. He watched her wipe sweat off her brow as even at this early hour the air was shimmering with heat. Lori's shirt was sticking to her chest and Shane could see the outline of her breasts. Shane saw Carl run off to grab something from the campsite and leave Lori standing alone by the car. Shane had treated Carl like his own son. That was how it started really, because of Carl. Shane had decided he owed it to Rick, his best friend, his brother, to look after the man's family. Shane had never had a child of his own, but he liked kids. He and Carl had always gotten along, and when Shane stepped up to fill the role of father for him Carl seemed to accept him wholeheartedly. Being a father to Carl satisfied something in Shane. Being a father completed him in a way he had never known he was incomplete. Lori had seen that, and she had loved him for it. Now they were both gone, and Shane was struck by the horrible unfairness of it all. Shane walked up to Lori, who was wiping the sweat off of her arms with a rag. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Lori didn't even look at him. "I have nothing to say to you."

That threw him for a loop. "Lori,"

"No," Lori began to rearrange things in Carol's trunk. "We're not doing this."

"I just want you to know-"

"It doesn't matter what you want. I wanted my husband to be alive, and you kept him dead to me with your lies. You ruined my life Shane. I can't forgive you for that."

"Lori, it wasn't like that."

"Go away Shane. Stay away from me. Stay away from Carl. Stay away from _Rick_."

The implication was clear. Don't tell him. Shane thought that Lori must think he was crazy if she thought he would tell Rick he slept with his wife. Shane could almost laugh at the idea, except it really wasn't funny. It wasn't just what Rick might do, which could be anything if Shane's experiences with jilted husbands was any baseline. It was the sense of betrayal that Rick would feel. Shane could picture the pain in Rick's calm blue eyes, leaking out and drowning Shane in its depths. "I love that man. I love him like a brother. If I had thought for one moment that there was any chance he was alive I never would have looked at you. You gotta know that."

Lori slammed the trunk closed. She gripped the trunk lid and stared at the metal, burning in the sun. "I don't know anything as far as you're concerned. I don't know _you_."

Shane felt as though he'd been slapped. He backed up. "Lori-"

"Mom,"

Shane turned around and saw Carl holding a gallon container filled with water. "Do I still need to put this in the trunk?" Carl had no idea what was going on. Shane envied that innocence.

Lori opened the trunk, still avoiding Shane's gaze. "Yeah,"

Carl smiled at Shane. "Are you going to ride with us?"

Shane saw Lori stiffen, her fingers tightening on the metal of the car and her back becoming rigid. "Naw buddy, I gotta drive the jeep. I'll see you when we stop for the night."

"Ok, be safe."

Shane ruffled Carl's hair. "You too little man."

Shane started to walk away and crossed paths with Rick. "Hey, I was thinking you would take point," Rick said, all business. "I'll follow in Carol's car and the RV will be sandwiched between me and Morales. I think that's the safest line-up." _He has no idea, how can that be?_

"I like it," Shane said. Shane raised his hand for Rick to grasp. Rick did so, with the same ease he had always done. They were still partners, still brothers. Nothing had changed.

"Glenn, T-dog and Jim will be riding with you. Is that all right?"

"Sure thing,"

Rick looked at Shane and for a moment, just one moment, Shane saw something in those always calm, always still blue eyes. It was there and then gone before Shane had any chance to identify it, but he definitely saw something. "I'm hoping we don't have to stop until nightfall."

"Let's get started." _It was nothing. You're just being paranoid._

"Do you still have that knife?"

Shane looked at Rick in confusion. "What?"

"The one we took from Daryl my first day in camp," Rick said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was going to give it back to him. If we keep Daryl's weapons away from him it will make him think we don't trust him." Rick spoke as though this were all casual and normal.

"Rick the kid may be innocent, but he's still a child. You don't see the need to have Carl armed, why is this kid any different? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with him having a knife."

"Duly noted," Rick said. "Do you have it?"

There it was again, that look. Shane sensed something painful in it. Shane pulled out the hunting knife and handed it to Rick. "Rick, I… I know you think I jumped the gun when I said what I did about that k- Daryl, but I want you to know that I was only thinking about the safety of you and your family. You guys are all I have left. You're my brother Rick," Shane said.

Rick clapped a hand on Shane's shoulder. "And you're mine. I know you only ever have the best of intentions. But you're a hothead sometimes. In this world there's too much temptation to be guided by our impulses. We have to temper our instincts with thought," Rick said.

_You don't get it. There's no time for that anymore. When your back is to the wall there's no time for thinking. You have to rely on your instincts. But you can't do that, because those instincts are trying to keep you alive, and you always have to do the right thing. You're going to die Rick._ This idea filled Shane with sorrow, though maybe not as much as he thought he should be feeling. "I guess I'll have to work on that. In the meantime, I've got you to keep me in check."

Rick squeezed Shane's shoulder. "Yep, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Sophia ran over to where Daryl was taking down the tent he and his father had shared while Jacqui assisted him. The boy meticulously folded the material and then wrapped the skeleton of the structure in it. Daryl placed the folded up tent in a bag with fastidiously folded clothes and some random tools. Sophia watched Daryl look at his dad's bike, stripped of all its fuel and any useful parts, and sigh. Sophia walked up to him. "Maybe he's still alive, and he'll find us one day. Maybe he'll look for you like Mr. Grimes looked for Lori and Carl."

Daryl tried to smile at Sophia, but his sadness showed. "Thanks Sophia,"

Jacqui grinned at the girl from behind Daryl, encouraging her kindness. "Do you want to ride with me and my mom on the way to Fort Benning? Carl and his family will be there too, but there's plenty of room. It won't be as boring if you're there. We can play I spy, twenty questions and old maid. Games aren't as fun with only two people, so please say yes."

Daryl turned around to look at Jacqui, and the adult smiled encouragingly. "Ok,"

"Great," Sophia grabbed Daryl's hand and started to pull him toward her mother's car, forcing him to snatch up his bag and jog a little to keep up with her.

* * *

Miranda looked around the camp. Everything had been packed into vehicles except for things like empty cans and fish bones that were of no use to them. They were leaving and heading off into the unknown. "We don't have to go with them," her husband said. "If you really want to go to Birmingham we can go, the group will understand. Even if they don't understand, it's not as though they would try to stop us. I know you really want to look for your hermana."

Miranda looked over at Andrea and Amy, getting into the RV. "I want to find my sister, but our children have to be the priority. I don't know if we can make it on our own. Last night, if Jim hadn't had been there…" Miranda trailed off, not sure how to say what she needed to without it coming across as her accusing Morales of not being able to take care of his family.

Morales understood. He pulled her toward him and kissed her brow. "We will get to Benning, and the children will be safe. When this is over, then we will find your sister."

Miranda kissed him on the lips and tried to smother the voice in her head. _What if it never ends hombre? What if it goes on and on forever and this is all there will ever be?_

* * *

Carol held out her keys to Rick. Rick studied them for a moment. "It's your car," he said.

Carol smiled, a faint amused smile. "Ed didn't let me drive much. I can, but you're more used to emergencies. I would just panic and veer off the road. You drive, keep us safe."

Rick took the keys. "All right."

Carol got into the back seat. A moment later Sophia came running up pulling Daryl Dixon behind her. She hopped into the car next to her mother. Daryl hesitated before placing his bag in the foot well and then taking the spot next to Sophia. The back seat was now full, so Carl got into the front. His parents were probably glad he was where they could hold him. Carol heard Lori speak to Rick in what she likely thought was an inaudible whisper. "He's riding with us?"

"Yeah," Rick seemed confused by the question.

"Wouldn't he be more comfortable in the RV?"

"The RV only has four seatbelts," Rick said. "Besides, most of the supplies are in there."

Lori scoffed. "So this is about seatbelts?"

"It isn't about anything Lori, why does it matter where he rides?"

"Because you're undermining me. I told Carl I didn't want him around the Dixon boy so he went to you and you told him he could and now you have him riding with us. You're making our son see me as a joke. As far as he's concerned what I say doesn't matter because you can just overrule me. How am I supposed to parent a child who doesn't listen to me?" Lori asked

Carol snuck a glance at Daryl and saw that his cheeks were flush with shame. He heard them too. Carol felt a flash of white-hot anger on the boy's behalf. Carl's awkward squirming and Sophia's silence let Carol know they heard the Grimes couple as well. "Lori, I didn't know anything about that. How can you expect me to enforce a rule you never told me about?"

"If you spent more time worrying about _our_ son and less worrying about some random stranger's kid, maybe we would talk about Carl once in a while and you _would _know."

"I can't believe you're doing this right now," Rick said.

"I just-"

"Lori it's time to go, we can talk about it tonight."

Rick got into the driver's seat and Lori got in on the other side. Carl was sandwiched between them. Carol saw Lori reach for her son's hair before the preteen dodged her touch and scooted closer to his dad. Carol was ashamed of it, but she felt a certain sense of satisfaction when she saw Carl's rejection of his mother. Carol looked at Lori's face, at her expression of pain and betrayal. Carol's satisfaction evaporated. _I deserve worse. I kept Ed a secret. No one has brought it up yet, but they will. They will, and what will they say? What will they do?_

"Next stop," Rick said. "Fort Benning."

Sophia waved out the back window. "Goodbye camp."

_Goodbye Ed._


	9. The Children's Minders

"Do you think you can fix it?" Dale asked.

"With the right parts I could," Jim said. "I don't think we're likely to find an auto shop anywhere near here though. I might be able to patch it up, but it'll just break down again."

"What kind of parts do you need?" Andrea asked

"It doesn't matter," Jim said. "We don't have em."

Andrea gestured to the traffic jam they were in the middle of. "Are you sure?"

Dale chuckled. "Well aren't we stupid. Good point Andrea."

"We can get all kinds of supplies here," Shane said. "Get some food, clothes, water."

Rick nodded at Andrea. "That's some good thinking."

"Glenn and I can siphon some gas from these tanks," T-dog said.

"We can?" Glenn asked

"I'll teach you," T-dog said.

"Dale and I will look for those parts," Jim said.

"Wait," Lori said. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "This is a graveyard."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Jesus,"

"We need these supplies," Rick said. "The people that died here don't."

Morales admired Rick's patient tone, but he thanked God he wasn't married to such a frustrating woman. Morales had never snapped at his wife; they had argued as all couples do, but he had never gone off on her. If he were married to a woman like Lori though Morales would be shouting every day. She seemed to enjoy creating conflict. "I guess you're right."

"Morales," Rick said. "Do you mind taking watch? Dale needs to help Jim."

Morales nodded, glad to help. Dale handed him the binoculars. Morales kissed his wife and told his kids to stay in sight before climbing to the top of the RV. Glenn and T-dog grabbed some gas cans and rubber hosing before heading toward the cars. Dale and Jim started their search for parts with the larger vehicles. Sophia took Eliza's hand and the two of them started to run off. Before Morales could shout at them to stay close Carol said something to her daughter and the two girls slowed down. Louis was scavenging with Carl and Daryl. Lori was searching with Carol. Amy and Andrea were together while Jacqui and Miranda had paired up. Shane and Rick checked the vehicles together. Morales kept an eye on all of the pairs, but he paid particular attention to his wife and children. Morales also swept the surrounding area every so often so that no walkers could sneak up on them. The sun beat down on him and he watched.

* * *

Carol was not an outspoken woman. She was patient and demur. But today she was determined to speak her mind. She waited for the opportunity, and sure enough it presented itself in due course. "I don't know what I'm going to do," Lori said. "Rick keeps undermining me."

Carol unzipped a suitcase. It was full of clothes. "About Daryl?"

"That especially, yes," Lori said.

Carol opened a bag within the suitcase and found toiletries. She grinned. "Why do you hate him?" Toothpaste was a great find. It wasn't as if they were going to find a dentist out here.

"Now you sound like Carl."

"How is that?" Carol put the toiletries in her bag.

"He thinks I have it out for that boy, but I don't."

"Why don't you want Daryl around your son then?"

"Because that kid is dangerous. Rick doesn't see it, but I'm a mother. A mother's instincts are to protect her children above all else. I can sense when someone is dangerous."

"I'm a mother too," Carol said.

"So then you know what I'm talking about."

Carol looked at Lori and then shook her head. "No, I don't. You're wrong."

Lori was stunned. It was written all over her face. "Excuse me?"

"You're wrong about Daryl. He's just a child, an innocent child."

"He killed your husband."

"I loved Ed. He was a bad man, but I loved him when he was different, or when I thought he was different. The love didn't go away when everything good in him did. I should have done something about Ed. I couldn't kill him. That's not… That's not how the world worked. If I went to the police and they did nothing, which they would have because there wasn't a child to file a complaint, he would have killed me. There would have been no one to protect Sophia. I should have left. I should have done something, anything. I didn't. I was scared. Daryl ended that."

"You're glad he killed your husband?" Lori looked horrified.

_You stupid bitch._ "Of course not. I'm horrified that an innocent child had to have his hands bloodied because of my weakness. I'm sick that he had to go through that," Carol said.

"So you see the boy as a victim?"

"I see him as a person." Carol picked up her bag. "There's nothing else here."

* * *

Daryl watched Carl and Louis closely. If he was going to stay with this group he was going to have to contribute. If he didn't they would have no reason not to leave him at the next stop to fend for himself. _They wouldn't do that. Rick wouldn't. Jacqui wouldn't. _Daryl scanned the area for walkers. Rick was nice, but when times got lean he was going to have to decide who was worth the effort to keep around and who wasn't. No man would give food that could be going to his own son to another kid without a reason. If Daryl protected Carl and Louis then Rick and Morales might see him as worth the effort. Carl reached for the door handle of a truck.

"Wait," Daryl said. Daryl loaded his crossbow. "There's a body in there."

"It isn't moving," Carl said.

"We need to be sure. Open the door from the other side."

Carl listened to Daryl. Daryl pulled Louis behind him as Carl slowly opened the truck door so that he was standing behind the door as it opened. Daryl didn't wait to see if the corpse moved, he went ahead and shot an arrow through its skull. Louis gasped. "Cool," Carl said.

Daryl went up to the truck and pulled the body out before retrieving his arrow. "It's safe to search now." Daryl started to clean the blood off his arrow while Carl climbed into the truck.

"Look!" Louis pulled something out of the foot well. "It's a gun!"

Daryl flinched at how little care the much younger boy was taking with handling the dangerous weapon. Daryl knew firsthand how much damage a gun could do. His dad used to shoot things in the house when he got high. Daryl had seen ceramic plates explode when his dad shot at them. Daryl also knew what a bullet could do to a deer or a bird. "Be careful." Daryl held out his hand for the gun. Louis pouted, but gave it to Daryl. "You need to see if it's loaded and then check the safety." Daryl opened the cylinder of the small revolver. Each chamber was full.

"Where did you learn that?" Carl asked

Daryl made sure the safety was on. "My-"

"Hey!" All three boys jumped. They turned to see Shane storming over with Rick close behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shane snatched the gun from Daryl.

"I-I-"

"You what?!"

"Shane!" Rick put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "That's not productive."

"This kid was playing with a gun right in front of Carl!"

"He wasn't playing with it!" Carl shouted. "Louis found it and Daryl said we needed to check to see if it was loaded and if the safety was on! He was trying to be responsible!"

Rick gave Shane an exasperated look. "Well that's exactly what you should do when you find a gun. Make sure the safety is on and then bring it to a grown-up. Good job boys."

Daryl sighed with relief. _I'm not in trouble._ Daryl saw Shane look down at the body on the ground. _Yet._ "What is this? Was this a walker?" He demanded of the three boys.

"I don't think so," Carl said. "I mean it could have been. We saw the body in the truck and decided it was better to be safe than sorry. So I opened the door and Daryl shot it."

"With what?" Shane asked.

Daryl held up his crossbow.

"You fired that thing while Carl was standing right there?" Shane looked furious.

"Shane, I've got this," Rick said. Rick addressed all three boys. "If you see anything you think might be a walker, no matter how unlikely it is, get an adult. Now none of you are in trouble because you didn't do anything wrong. We would just much rather take on any walkers ourselves instead of putting you kids in danger. Good job on the gun safety Daryl."

"I'm not in trouble?" Daryl asked, stunned.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Rick said. "Just from now on-"

Carl interrupted his father. "If we think there's a walker, get you."

Rick smiled at his son. "You've got it."

"What if-" Daryl stopped himself, hearing his father's voice in his head. _Don't you sass me boy. When I say something you damn well listen, you hear me? You do as I say._

"What is it?" Rick asked

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, what is it?"

"What if we see a walker and it's coming for us and we don't think we can get to an adult before it catches up with us? Then can we shoot it?" Daryl asked. _Shut up. You'll make him mad._

"That shouldn't happen," Rick said. "There should always be an adult nearby."

"But what if it does happen?" Carl asked

Rick looked around at the vehicular graveyard. "Then yes, you should shoot it."

* * *

Eliza looked at the doll in her hand. Her auntie had sent it to her for her birthday when she was six years old. She had treasured it ever since. Eliza looked around at the cars, unoccupied but for the occasional mummified corpse. Sophia walked up to a car and looked through the windows. She opened the door and gasped. Eliza ran up to Sophia, wondering if a walker had escaped the older girl's notice. A baby carrier was in the car, but what Sophia had not seen through the dusty windows were the blood spatters that stained it. Sophia closed the door and started to walk away. Eliza reopened it. "What are you doing?" Sophia demanded.

"We're supposed to look for supplies," Eliza said.

"But there's…"

Eliza picked up a baby bag. There were diapers, a Sippy cup and jars of baby food inside the bag. _I don't want to eat baby food. I can get it for Louis though_. Eliza smirked as she took the diapers and other useless supplies out of the bag so it would fit more things. "There's food."

"But it belonged to the baby," Sophia sounded close to tears.

Eliza looked at her friend. Eliza looked at her doll. "I'll leave this." Eliza put her doll in the blood-stained carrier. "Babies like dolls. She can have the doll and we can have the food."

Sophia looked away from the car. "I want to go back to my mom."

"We need to look for supplies. We need to help." Eliza had trouble believing that Sophia was a year older than her, she was acting like Louis. "Let's check the trunk," Eliza said.

"No, I'm going back to my mom."

"But we need to stay together," Eliza said.

"Then let's both go back to my mom," Sophia said.

"You're being a baby." Eliza took her doll back out of the car. "Here, you should have this instead. You're acting just like a baby and I don't want to look with you anymore."

Eliza threw the doll at Sophia's feet and started to walk away. "Wait! Eliza!"

Eliza ignored Sophia. She could hear her friend crying as she walked away, but she kept her mind focused on the task at hand. She was going to fill this bag with supplies and make her father proud of her. If Sophia wanted to be a baby she would have to do it by herself.

* * *

Morales frowned. He was watching the boys. He saw Louis and Carl looking through a truck for supplies and Louis pick up something that looked like a gun. Daryl held his hand out for the gun. Morales' blood chilled when Louis handed it over. He did not want that boy messing with a gun around his son. Morales decided to go over there. He looked for Eliza first, to make sure she was still safe. Eliza had wandered away from Sophia. Morales cursed. He looked back toward the boys and saw that Rick and Shane were there. Shane had taken the gun from Daryl, so that crisis was over. Morales saw Dale and Jim nearby examining a U-Haul's engine. "Dale!"

Dale looked up at his friend, shielding his eyes from the sun. "You see something?"

"I gotta go get Eliza. Can you take over for a second?"

Dale nodded and started toward the RV. Morales turned around to check the highway behind them before he went to go get his daughter. He saw a walker. Well he could take care of it once he got down. He saw another, and then another. Time stopped. Dozens of walkers were shambling down the highway, headed right for them, headed right toward his family. Dale was climbing to the top of the RV. Morales wordlessly pointed. Dale looked. Morales saw the older man's jaw drop and eyes widen. "Oh my God," Dale said. "There's at least fifty."

"At least," Morales agreed. "Stay here, get down. If we shout we'll draw them. I'll warn the others." Morales rushed to the ladder. Eliza was all by herself. _Stupid girl! Why don't you listen to your parents? _He had to get his daughter. He had to keep her safe, his precious Lizzie.

* * *

Jacqui looked at a delivery truck. "I bet there's something good in there."

"Why do you think that?" Miranda asked.

Jacqui wiped sweat from her face. "Because God is smiling at us today."

Miranda smiled. It was nice to hear some optimism. She needed it. Jacqui opened the back of the truck and laughed. Miranda put her hand over her mouth. "Gracias a dios!"

The truck was full of water. "What did I tell you? When the sun is shining like this it's the warmth of God's own smile. He wants us to know we're going to make it to Fort Benning."

"Miranda!" The women turned around. "Miranda get down." Morales ran over and was using a harsh whisper to speak to them. "Walkers are coming. Get under the truck and hide."

"Mis hijos," Miranda exclaimed.

"Louis is with Rick and Shane. I'm going after Eliza. Get under the truck." He ran off.

Jacqui took Miranda's arm and led her under the truck. "Come on, it'll be all right."


	10. The Predator's Prey

Amy pulled a sunhat out of one of the suitcases. "Oh Lord, look at this Andrea."

Amy watched her sister smirk and chuckle at the wide-brimmed floppy hat. It was a relief to see her smile. Ever since the attack on the camp she'd been different. "It's so you."

"Not hardly," Amy dropped the hat.

"It'll keep the sun out of your eyes."

"I guess that's probably why she packed it," Amy said. Amy looked through the rest of the bag. "Sunscreen, bug spray, granola bars, I guess this lady was woodsy."

Andrea frowned. "It didn't do her any good, did it?"

"Maybe she's still alive. Maybe she just had to abandon her car, but she's still out there."

Andrea sighed. "I wish I were more like you Amy."

Amy plopped the hat on her head and then struck a dramatic pose. "Everybody does."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "You-"

"Get down," a harsh whisper commanded.

Both women turned to look at Morales. "What's-" Amy began.

"Walkers coming, get down."

Andrea grabbed Amy's hand and then started to pull her to the RV. "Come on."

Amy's heart began to flutter in her chest. They had lost so many people when the camp was attacked. That couldn't happen again. Amy clung tight to her sister as they rushed to the safety of the RV. _Lord, keep me and my sister safe, and the kids, and everybody else, please._

* * *

T-dog spat out a mouthful of gasoline and then placed the rubber tube into the opening of the gas can. He turned to look at Glenn. "Man, that is nasty. I wish there was a better way to-"

Both men caught sight of Andrea and Amy running into the RV. "What's going on?"

"No idea," T-dog said. "Let's go find out." The two men headed after the sisters, but the sight of Sophia running from something distracted them. "I got her, you go." T-dog followed her.

T-dog had just reached the little girl and put a hand out to stop her when he saw them, dozens of walkers headed right for the pair. Sophia saw him. "Where's my mom?" she asked.

"Get under the car," T-dog said.

"But my mom-"

"Your mom is fine, get under the car."

Sophia obeyed with a whimper. The nearest car was too low to the ground for T-dog to fit under, so he moved a short ways away. T-dog didn't want to get too far away from Sophia, so he crouched down behind a wrecked car with a corpse in the driver's seat, hoping the scent of gasoline and decay would make him harder to detect. T-dog's foot slid, and he found himself going down. A piece of metal from the mangled wreck sliced his arm open. The pain was intense, but T-dog managed to keep himself from crying out. The smell of salt and iron filled T-dog's nostrils. Warm fresh blood ran down his arm. A walker detached itself from the herd and started toward T-dog. T-dog tried to get to his feet, but the thing was bearing down on him and he knew he wasn't going to make it. A quiet twang barely registered under the moans and shambles of the walkers, but the arrow sticking through the head of the now-fallen walker that had been intending to eat him did not escape T-dog's notice. Daryl ran over to him. "You okay?"

"Get out of here," T-dog said through gritted teeth. "It's not safe."

Daryl opened the door of the wreck and pulled out the body. "Hide under him."

T-dog didn't have much of a choice as he was still on the ground and Daryl pretty much just dropped the corpse on top of him. Daryl then hid under his fresh kill. From his spot on the ground T-dog could see the feet of the walkers as they went past. All it would take was for one to smell his blood from under the scent of corpse and he would be done for. T-dog closed his eyes and began a silent prayer. _Lord, protect my stupid ass from these dead things, Amen._

* * *

Rick saw the herd come. He grabbed Carl and got under a car while Shane did the same thing with Louis. Daryl started to follow Rick and Carl, but that was when they saw T-dog stumble and cut his arm open. "Damn," Rick said. The scent of blood would probably attract the walkers to T-dog. Rick wanted to help the man, but a gunshot would just draw more walkers in and doom everybody, including T-dog. Daryl started toward T-dog. "Daryl, get back here."

Daryl either didn't hear, or ignored Rick. He loaded and then raised his crossbow toward the stumbling corpse that was advancing on T-dog. Rick started to get out from under the car, but the herd was almost on them and he couldn't risk drawing attention to Carl. Daryl took out the walker with a perfect shot in almost total silence. Rick admired the bravery of the teen, even if he bemoaned the foolishness of his actions. _He may have just saved T-dog though._ Rick watched Daryl and T-dog hide. The walkers went past, but none of them detected the sight, scent or sounds of the survivors. The herd took what seemed like hours to pass through, but Rick was certain it was in reality no more than twenty minutes. The last few were almost past when Sophia, thinking the cost was clear, started to get up. Rick tensed. A walker turned towards her, and then another. She began to back away. They snarled and started after her. Sophia vaulted over the guardrail and began to run. Rick crawled out from under the car as fast as he could as he watched Sophia vanish into the woods. T-dog struggled to get out from under the walker, but his injury delayed him. Daryl was already at the guardrail and pursuing Sophia. Rick cursed.

"Daryl," Rick spoke as loud as he dared with the herd still so close. Rick chased after Sophia and Daryl. "I'll get her, come back." Rick felt a horrible sense of apprehension as Daryl disappeared into the woods after Sophia. Rick ran as fast as he could, hoping it was enough.

* * *

Amy huddled under the table in the RV's kitchen. Andrea crouched down next to the stove, watching the herd amble past the window. Amy was shaking. Andrea squeezed her eyes shut tight. _Just breathe. Be calm._ Andrea thought of her father's voice. _Andy, life is never going to be easy. If you want something, you'll have to fight for it. You'll have to fight twice as hard because you're a woman. I know that isn't fair, but that's the truth. You'll have to fight twice as hard as that too because you've got to look after your sister. I know you'll be fine though because you're a survivor. Nothing can ever get you down for long Andy._ The door to the RV began to open. Amy gasped. Andrea pulled her out from under the table and then pushed her into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. The walker was in the RV. It saw her and was headed right for her. Andrea looked at the kitchen. A frying pan was in the sink from when Jacqui had made breakfast that morning. They couldn't spare the water to clean it. _You're a fighter Andy_. She only had a moment before it was too late. Andrea grabbed the frying pan and then stood in front of the bathroom door. _Swing batter, batter swing._ The walker opened its mouth wide and snarled as it reached for her. Andrea swung at the walker and hit it on the side of its head. The walker staggered, but didn't fall. Andrea swung again. And again. _You'll fight and you'll fight and you'll keep fighting. It's in your blood Andy. You have fire in you._

"Andrea stop!" The bathroom door was open and Amy was in the doorway staring at Andrea with wide eyes. Andrea was straddling the walker, smashing its crushed skull with her frying pan. "It's dead Andrea. It's done." Amy was shaking with fear. "You killed it."

Andrea got to her feet. She was covered in blood. "Are you all right?"

Amy nodded. "I'm fine, did it bite you?"

"I don't think so," Andrea said.

Amy started toward the door of the RV. "We need to check on the others."

Before Andrea could stop her Amy was out the door. Dale was climbing down the back of the RV. "Are you girls all right?!" Dale gaped when he saw Andrea. "What happened?"

"I killed it," Andrea said. "I fought it off. I survived."

Dale placed a trembling hand on her shoulder. "Is any of the blood yours?"

Andrea saw something under the RV. "Glenn?"

Glenn crawled out from under the RV. "I'm sorry. I was following you guys and I hid under the RV because I didn't want the walkers to see me go in and pull them to you. I saw that walker go in, and I wanted to do something, but I didn't have any weapons on me."

Andrea saw that Glenn was pale with fear and shame. "I'm glad you didn't do anything."

"All that matters is that we're all alive," Amy said.

_And now I know. I know I can fight. I know I can survive._

"I saw two walkers chase Sophia into the forest," Dale said. "Daryl and Rick went after her and I don't think anybody else is hurt." Dale started toward where the rest of the group had congregated at the guardrail. Andrea, Amy and Glenn followed. Lori was holding tight onto Carol, probably trying to keep her from running after her daughter. Morales was carrying his daughter, who was sobbing into his shoulder. Morales and Miranda each had a hand on Louis' shoulder as though they were afraid he would float away. Jacqui was pressing rags onto T-dog's arm to try to stop the bleeding. Shane had an arm around Carl's shoulders and both of them were staring at the woods intently. Jim was staring too, with an almost dazed look in his eyes.

"Should we go after them?" Andrea asked

"No," Shane said. "We can't put more lives at risk. Rick can handle himself."

"Sophia's just a little girl!" Carol shouted

"Rick will bring her back," Lori insisted firmly.

"And Daryl," Jacqui said.

"Him too," Lori said. "He'll bring them both back."

* * *

Sophia ran and ran. Her heart pounded in her chest like that jackhammer had attacked the road in front of her house when the city had needed to fix the sewage line. She ran and ran and couldn't breathe. Everything was a brown-green blur and she couldn't see. Her foot snagged on something, and she went down. Sophia rolled over and saw that the first of the two walkers was right behind her. She squealed. An arrow went through its head. The walker fell to the ground, and Sophia saw Daryl behind the walkers reloading his crossbow. The second walker was so close; Sophia tried to crawl away from it. Daryl was in a hurry. He took less than a second to aim the bow, and as a result he hit the walker between the shoulder blades. The walker didn't even pause in his descent toward Sophia. Daryl pulled out a knife and rushed it. Daryl got it in the neck and the walker fell to the ground, but it wasn't dead. "Run!" Daryl told her. "Run back to the group! I'll lead it away!" The walker was getting back to its feet as Daryl pulled Sophia up.

"I won't leave you!"

Daryl pushed her in the direction of the highway. "Go!" Daryl walked farther from her at an angle so that the distance between him and the walker stayed constant. "Come here ugly!"

"Daryl!"

Daryl threw a pebble at the walker to keep its attention on him. "Run!"

Sophia realized the longer she stayed the less chance Daryl had of escaping the walker because he would be distracted by her. So she ran. She hated herself for it, but she knew her running would allow him to do so as well. She had only gone a little ways when she almost collided with Rick. "Mr. Grimes you have to help him!" Sophia pointed in Daryl's direction.

"What happened?"

"He was leading it away from me. You have to go after him!"

"I have to get you back to the group." Rick tried to pick her up.

"No! You have to help him!"

"Listen to me. I have to help you both. I need to get you both back to the RV. Daryl has weapons and knows how to use them. You don't. I need to get you back to the group and then I will go after Daryl. Let's go." Rick picked her up and ran toward the highway. Sophia closed her eyes and tried not to imagine the walker catching Daryl and ripping him open with its teeth.

Sophia opened her eyes when Rick set her on her feet. Carol threw her arms around her daughter and Rick was already headed back down the hill. "Where are you going?" Shane asked

"I'm going to get Daryl. Everybody stay where you are!" Sophia watched Rick disappear after Daryl. She clung tight to her mother. They had to come back, they just had to.

* * *

Rick ran past the felled walker with an arrow in its skull. _He really is a good shot. He can make it until I catch up._ Rick kept running, hoping desperately Daryl hadn't randomly changed direction at some point, until he saw something that made his heart sink. Daryl's crossbow and quiver of arrows were abandoned on the ground. _He dropped them, so what? If the walker had caught him there would be a body here and there isn't. This actually makes him more likely to escape because he can run faster._ Rick paused for a moment and looked at the ground. He had never been much of a tracker. He didn't hunt. Occasionally they had gotten called out to look for someone lost in the woods, but King county wasn't a popular hiking, camping or hunting destination so those cases had been rare. Rick didn't see any footprints, so he just kept on in the same direction. Rick considered calling for the boy, but quickly discarded the idea. Shouts would attract walkers. That was the absolute last thing Rick needed right now. Rick stopped and drew his gun when he saw a walker knelt on the ground chewing on something. Rick swallowed the lump in his throat. An arrow was sticking out of the creature's back and a knife was sticking out of its neck. Rick made sure the safety was on before he gripped his gun by the barrel and then used the handle to bludgeon the walker. When he looked at the thing's meal he observed with relief that it was just a rabbit. Rick pulled the arrow out of the walker's back and then yanked the knife from its neck. Rick examined the knife. He had returned it to Daryl just that morning.

* * *

When Carol saw Rick emerge from the woods with a crossbow and a quiver full of arrows her heart sank. "Oh my God, he's dead. That poor sweet boy is dead."

"You didn't find him?" Jacqui asked when Rick stepped over the guardrail.

Rick put down Daryl's weapons. "I lost the trail."

"So you're just going to leave him out there?!" Carol demanded

Rick stared at Carol, shocked. "Of course not. I came back to get reinforcements."

Shane frowned. "You found the kid's weapons but not the kid? He's probably dead."

Rick glared at Shane. "I took out the walker that was chasing him. It never caught him."

"How do you know it was the same walker?" Shane asked.

Rick held up a knife. Carol recognized it as the one Rick had returned to Daryl that morning, the one Shane had to remember as it had been in his possession for so long. "I want anybody with any hunting or tracking experience with me. Everybody else stay here in case Daryl comes back. Shane, you used to hunt with your uncle back in high school, right?"

"That was years ago man," Shane said.

"Still, I need your help."

"I used to take my boys hunting every year," Jim said. "I'll help."

"Me too," Dale said. "I was a hunter, back in the day."

"You sure you're up to it?" Rick asked

"Don't sass me young man," Dale said. "I'm not afraid to bend you over my knee."

Under other circumstances that would have been funny, but everybody was too tense to laugh, especially Carol. "What are you waiting for? You have to go find him," she said.

Rick nodded. "Morales, can I talk to you for a second?" Carol waited impatiently for Rick and Morales to finish whispering with one another. Their conversation was only a few seconds, but it was far too long for Carol's tastes. Rick led Shane, Jim and Dale into the woods while Jacqui helped T-dog over to the RV. Carol watched the four men disappear into the woods.

"Are they going to bring Daryl back mom?" Sophia asked

Carol kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Yes honey, they are."


	11. The Missing's Searchers

Morales held Eliza tight to him as he addressed the group. "We're all worried, but there's a lot of work we can be doing so that we'll be ready to go when they get back. Carol, take the kids into the RV. Jacqui, can you take over on watch?" Morales held out the binoculars.

Jacqui hesitated. "We won't leave without Daryl, right?"

"Of course not," Morales said. "T-dog, how are you feeling?"

T-dog looked at his arm. "It feels like fire man."

"You just take it easy," Morales said. "Glenn, Lori, Andrea, Amy, Miranda and I are going to finish getting supplies from the cars. When Jim and Dale get back it should only take them a few minutes to fix the RV, and hopefully we'll be gone before another herd comes."

"I'm sorry, who put you in charge?" Andrea asked. Andrea had wiped some of the blood from her person, but her clothes were still stained and she had missed a few spots on her arms.

Morales faltered. "Rick did."

"And who put him in charge?"

Lori groaned. "Give it a rest Andrea. Things are hard enough."

"Ever since your husband showed up he's been acting like he runs things and we've all let him run roughshod over us. The way I see it things have only gotten worse under his lead."

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked

"Our camp was attacked-"

"Rick had nothing to do with that!" Lori shouted.

"Shhh," Morales exclaimed. "You want to bring more of them down on us?"

"Look at us. We're trapped in the middle of the highway, exposed," Andrea said.

"What do you want us to do Andrea?" Carol asked. "Leave Daryl out there?"

"Of course not, I'm saying he shouldn't be out there to begin with. The kids should have stayed in the RV while we were scavenging. They would have been safer in there," Andrea said.

"We were in the RV," Amy pointed out. "We weren't safe."

Morales rubbed his face. "I am so done with this. You want to be in charge? I'll tell you what Andrea, you can call the shots. We'll all do what you say." Morales waited for her to speak, and when she didn't he continued. "No? Then let's get to work."

* * *

Shane squinted at the ground. _This is a waste of time. We're leaving our people unprotected on the highway with no escape route if another herd comes through all for the sake of one kid._ Shane looked over at Dale. "See anything?" he asked the more experienced hunter.

"I was never much of a tracker," Dale confessed. "I would set up a deer blind near a salt lick and wait for a buck to wander into my line of fire." Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid," Shane said.

"I'm sure it's easier to find someone who wants to be found than a skittish animal."

Shane looked up at the sky. "It'll get dark in about four hours."

"Hopefully we'll have found him by then," Dale said. "It's bad enough Daryl's out here with no weapons to defend himself, how is he supposed to watch out for walkers in the dark?"

"Even if we do find him before it gets dark, we'll still be stranded on the highway."

Dale sighed. "It's not an ideal situation."

Shane considered all the possible ways to say what he wanted to say, trying to find one that wouldn't set Dale off on a self-righteous spiel. "I keep thinking about the other kids."

Dale looked at Shane. "What about them?"

"What happened to Daryl, what almost happened to Sophia, the roads aren't safe for children to be on. We need to find somewhere safe where they can spend the night."

Dale stopped. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to get off the highway," Shane said.

"I'm not hearing this." Dale looked back at the ground.

"I wish the world weren't this way Dale, but it is. The fact of the matter is that if we stay the night on that road it's only a matter of time before another herd comes through. Who will it be next time? Eliza? Louis? Sophia? Carl? Andrea? Amy? T-dog's hurt man, he won't last through another attack. The fact is, there's not much of a chance that Daryl's even still alive."

"He's only been missing for a couple of hours," Dale said.

"It only takes a couple of seconds. He's unarmed. He's bound to have come across another walker by now. He doesn't have a way to fight it off. Dale, I want that boy to be alive-"

"Do you?" Dale spat the words.

Shane stared at Dale. The two men stood stock straight and met each other's gazes without making a sound. "Man, how can you even ask me that? What do you take me for?"

"When Rick went after Daryl and Sophia you were right there. You could have followed him, and if you had you both would have been able to bring a child back. You stayed behind."

"Someone had to watch Carl and Louis," Shane said.

"Morales was right there."

"I didn't see him."

Dale continued to appraise Shane. "You wanted that boy dead."

Shane scoffed. "When I thought he was a murderer."

"He's _thirteen_."

Shane shook his head. "Kids younger than him have been convicted of murder, rape, and that was before all this went down. I thought he was a danger to the group. My number one priority is the safety of this group. All I want is to keep us alive, what's so bad about that?"

"Daryl is a part of this group," Dale said. "He saved T-dog, and Sophia."

"You're missing the point man."

"If Carl Grimes were out here would you be so eager to write him off?"

"It's not the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing. The fact that you don't see that, quite frankly, terrifies me."

Shane sighed. "Let's just keep looking."_ That could have gone better._

* * *

"There," Jim pointed at the tracks. "They're faint, but they're there."

Rick nodded, taking the mechanic's word for it. "How old are the tracks?"

"You watch too much TV sheriff," Jim said.

"I was a deputy, not the sheriff," Rick said.

"Well tracking ain't a magic eight ball. All these tracks tell us is that Daryl was here and that he went that way." Jim pointed deeper into the woods and Rick followed him there.

"That's good enough," Rick said. "As long as we find him,"

"And if we don't?"

"We will." Rick had to believe that.

Jim made a noncommittal sound as he continued to examine the ground.

"What is it?"

"You say that now, but come nightfall you'll be singing a different tune."

"By nightfall we'll have found him," Rick said. "Even if we haven't, we'll just get up at sunrise and come out here again. We _will_ find him. I'm not leaving a child out here to die."

"I'm mighty glad to hear you say that sheriff, I wasn't looking forward to having to sock you in the jaw. I might have broken my hand and I don't think there are any ERs open nearby."

Rick examined the back of Jim's head. His face was obscured as he kept his gaze on the ground that spoke to him in a language Rick didn't know. "Did you really think I would just leave him? How could anyone be so heartless? I'm a father for Christ's sake," Rick said.

"Sure, but not _his_ father. I just want to make sure we're on the same page sheriff."

"I told you, I was a deputy, not the sheriff."

"Sheriff's probably dead now. How high up were you on the chain of command?"

Rick frowned. "Third," Rick said.

"You probably are the sheriff now, unless Walsh was second."

"No, he was under me."

"So it's like I said, you're the sheriff."

Rick thought about that for a moment. "It doesn't really matter anymore."

Jim stopped to examine a thorny bramble growing on a tree trunk. It had a small piece of cloth stuck on it with threads hanging down, dancing in the wind like spider silk. There was a red tacky substance on the thorns. Jim touched the thorns and his hand came away sticky. "No, I suppose it doesn't. Blood's still wet. He came this way, and not too long ago," Jim said.

* * *

Sophia walked up to Eliza. Eliza was sitting on the tailgate of Carol's car with her shoulders slumped, staring at her swinging feet. Sophia couldn't see her face, but she knew the other girl had been crying. Sophia touched Eliza's shoulder, and when Eliza looked up to see who was there and saw Sophia holding her doll she began to cry again, silent tears. "Go away."

"I found your doll. It was where you left it."

"I gave it to you," Eliza said.

"I don't think you meant to though. It's yours."

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to you."

Sophia hesitated. "Why not?"

"Don't you get it? This is all my fault. I left you alone. If I hadn't you wouldn't have been attacked. You wouldn't have run into the woods, and Daryl wouldn't have chased you."

Sophia frowned. "Or maybe we both would have gotten chased. Maybe it's better that you left me by myself. Mr. Grimes wouldn't have been able to carry both of us up the hill."

"Stop it! Stop being nice to me! I was so mean to you and now Daryl is missing and it's all my fault and just stop being nice to me!" Eliza pulled up her legs and turned around.

Sophia hesitated. She gently placed Eliza's doll on the tailgate next to her and then walked away from the younger girl. Carol was sitting on the steps of the RV watching all of the children with a keen eye. Louis and Carl were sitting a few metres away taking inventory of all their bullets. The guns were locked up in the RV, so Carol had seen no harm in letting the boys near the bullets if it kept them occupied. Sophia thought about joining them, but she still felt too restless after what had happened in the woods. Looking for Eliza's doll with Amy had taken up some of her time, but Amy had gone back to work and Sophia wasn't allowed out of her mother's sight without an adult. Sophia couldn't keep still. Sophia headed toward her mother and the RV. "Mom, can I go inside and check on T-dog?" Sophia asked

"Of course sweetie. I'd rather you all stayed inside, but I know you get cooped up."

Sophia went into the bedroom. T-dog was lying on Dale's bed with his arm wrapped in makeshift bandages. "Hi T-dog," Sophia said. "How do you feel?" _How do you think?_

T-dog tried to smile at her. "I'm fine, be right as rain in no time, don't you worry."

"I'm real sorry you got hurt."

"Weren't your fault," T-dog assured her. "Don't worry too much about Daryl either, Rick will find him. He's a good man and he'll do right by that boy, bring him back real soon."

Sophia wanted to believe that. "He didn't find his dad," Sophia said.

T-dog grimaced. Sophia wasn't sure if it was her words or the pain in his arm that caused him to do so. "He would have if Merle hadn't been such a dumba- not smart person. If he had just stayed put we would have brought him back and he'd be here right now, looking for Daryl."

"Or maybe Daryl never would have went missing," Sophia said forlornly.

T-dog sighed. "Rick will find him."

"But Mr. Dog-"

T-dog cut her off by chuckling. "T-dog is a nickname, dog isn't my last name."

"Oh, sorry," Sophia said. "What is it?"

"Douglas," T-dog said.

"But Mr. Douglas Daryl can't stay put. Walkers would catch him."

T-dog shifted in discomfort. "Rick will find Daryl, I promise."

"You can't promise that though, not really." Sophia looked at T-dog's stricken face and, feeling guilty, turned to leave the RV. _It's not as though you're helping. You're just making things worse by bothering T-dog. You always make things worse. It's your fault Daryl is missing just like it was your fault when he had to kill dad and Mr. Walsh got angry with him._

* * *

Rick and Jim left the tree line and saw a church. "Think he went in there?" Rick asked

"If he was looking for shelter, but it might be full of walkers. I don't know if he'd risk it without weapons. Only one way to find out of course." Jim headed for the church.

Rick raised his gun toward the door and then nodded at Jim, who opened it so that Rick would have clear line of fire at whatever was on the other side. Rick desperately wanted the door to open and then see Daryl curled up on a pew sleeping, but that didn't happen. All Rick saw in the church were three walkers, seated as though attending mass. Rick sighed when he pulled out his knife and then went in to deal with the walkers. Jim was right behind him. Rick stabbed one in the back of the head before bludgeoning another with his gun. Jim bludgeoned the third walker with a kind of careless nonchalance that alarmed Rick. "Daryl," Rick whispered urgently.

"He was never here," Jim said bitterly. "The walkers wouldn't have been sitting down."

Rick knew the other man was right, but he didn't like it. "He's nearby."

"What are you basing that on sheriff?"

"He has to know we're looking for him. He wouldn't wander far."

Jim snorted. "He doesn't know any such thing. A short while ago your bosom buddy was advocating for his death. You left his father in Atlanta. Your wife has no love for the kid."

Rick felt a twinge of annoyance, but also a flash of guilt. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if I were Daryl I wouldn't bank too much on anybody being out here looking for me. He doesn't know us very well, and what he does know won't incline him to wait for us."

"So what do we do?" Rick asked

"Keep looking," Jim said. "Head deeper into the woods."

"I'm not sure that's-" The two men were cut off by a distant, but loud, gunshot.

* * *

Dale squinted at the ground. His eyesight wasn't what it used to be. He couldn't make out any signs in the dirt. He sighed. _You're fooling yourself old man. You can't find this boy and Shane doesn't want to. _Dale shook his head. Shane may have been a little off lately, and his suggestion to give Daryl up for dead was alarming, but Dale couldn't believe that Shane would intentionally screw up the search. He wanted them off the highway, and the best way to achieve that was to find Daryl. Dale looked at the younger man walking ahead of him. _Shane's wild, but he's a good man. He rescued Carl and Lori Grimes. That has to count for something._

"Hey Dale," Shane whispered. "Check it out, dinner."

Dale looked up and saw a beautiful deer right in front of them. Dale walked up to Shane so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder and raised his gun. Dale couldn't help but to smile at the deer. "My but you are a magnificent creature," Dale murmured.

"A little less awe and a little more firing would be nice. Some venison would really-"

Dale heard the shot and for a moment thought that Shane had grown tired of waiting and shot the deer himself. This of course was quite impossible as Shane was on the ground, bleeding.


	12. The Mother's Enemy

Miranda set down a cardboard box full of her eclectic findings. Jacqui was still on top of the RV, and T-dog was resting in the RV, but everyone else was outside crowded by the door waiting for something to happen. "We've combed through every car near here at least twice and taken anything we could use," Andrea said. "You're just giving us busywork at this point."

Morales looked away from Andrea in disgust. It was no secret the blond was getting on his nerves. "It'll be dark soon," Lori said. "Rick should be back any minute now."

"Do you think he found Daryl?" Amy asked nervously.

"Of course he did," Glenn said.

"We all hope he did," Andrea said. "But we need to talk about what the plan is if Rick didn't find Daryl. Do we stay here? Do we look for shelter? We have to decide."

"We're not leaving Daryl," Carol said.

Carl got to his feet. "Maybe we could all go out and help my dad look."

"Honey," Lori said. "Why don't you and the other kids go into the RV?"

"You're just sending us away because you want to talk about leaving Daryl," Sophia said.

"That's not true sweetie, but you need to go into the RV now-"

"Don't tell my daughter what to do," Carol snapped at Lori.

Miranda was shocked. Carol had always been so conciliatory. But that had been when Ed was around. Lori gaped at Carol. She was apparently just as surprised as Miranda. "Excuse me?"

"Sophia is my daughter, and you can't order her around like that."

"The children don't need to be here for this," Lori insisted.

"You can decide that for Carl, but I will decide where Sophia can go, and Miranda and Morales will decide where their children can go. You have no right to be so presumptuous."

Lori made a shocked sound. "What is this?"

"Lori, enough," Morales said. "If Carol doesn't want you ordering her daughter around you have to respect that. This isn't the time to be fighting with one another."

"No it isn't," Andrea said. "It's the time for planning. What are we going to do?"

"We're staying here until we find Daryl," Carol said.

"We can't stay here forever," Andrea said.

"We don't need to," Glenn said. "Rick will find him soon."

"We don't know that," Andrea said.

"Why can't we stay here for a while?" Amy asked. "We have supplies."

"Sooner or later another herd will come through," Morales said. "Andrea has a point; if we're going to keep searching we need a more secure location to use as a base. We're sitting ducks out here. Maybe there's a gas station nearby we can get to, or possibly a rest stop."

"If Daryl comes back looking for us and we're gone he'll think we left him," Carol said.

"If he were coming back he would have by now," Lori said. "Morales is right, we need to get somewhere safe. The safety of the rest of the children has to be our first priority."

"You don't think my daughter's safety is my first priority?" Carol asked

"I think it's clear by now it isn't. If it were you would have told somebody about Ed."

Miranda gasped. The cruelty of those words stunned her. How could Lori say something so heartless to a woman who had suffered so much? Carol stepped back as though she had been slapped, and Sophia ran over to her mother. Sophia embraced her mother while Carol continued to stare at Lori with a stunned expression. Miranda wanted to comfort the widow, but she could think of no way to mitigate Lori's outburst. Even Andrea seemed taken aback. Carl got to his feet and stared at the adults. "Mom!" He could think of nothing to say but that one word.

Lori seemed to realize what she had done. "Carol, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Carol shook her head. "At least you're being honest about how you feel."

"No Carol, I-"

"So let me be honest with you. I think it's absolutely reprehensible the way you've been treating poor Daryl Dixon. Daryl just lost his father and you can't find an ounce of compassion in your heart for him. You didn't even want him in the same car as you, God knows why."

Lori paled. "You heard that?"

"I did. Daryl did too. How can you have so much hate in your heart for a child? He saved my daughter. He saved T-dog too. If you don't think we owe it to Daryl to look for him on the basis of his being a child in our protection don't those two facts earn him any consideration?"

Lori's cheeks burned with shame. "I want Rick to find him, I really do-"

"I don't think you do," Carol said.

Miranda watched Lori's gaze fall on her son. The fact that Carl was witnessing all of this must make it so much worse for Lori. Miranda felt sympathy for Lori, despite the cruel words that she had lobbed at Carol. "Please," Miranda whispered. No one seemed to hear. She raised her voice slightly. "Please let's not do this. We have to stick together. That is why my hombre and I came with you instead of going to Birmingham to look for our familia. We are supposed to keep each other safe. How can we do that if all we do is argue? We have to work together."

Morales put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. She felt as though she were drowning in anxiety, but his touch steadied her. Miranda saw that Amy was nodding enthusiastically at her. "Miranda is right. We have to work together to keep each other safe."

Lori looked at Carol. "Carol I am very sorry about what I said, and I do want to find Daryl, with all my heart. He saved Sophia and that makes him a valuable member of the group."

"Okay," Carol said. "I'm sorry too, for calling you dishonest."

Morales offered a tentative smile to the group. "We're all tense, but now that we've cleared the air a little we can focus on what needs to be done. We need to come up with a way to keep looking for Daryl while also keeping the rest of the group safe, especially the children."

"What if we made a sign?" Andrea asked "We could write on some windshields maybe?"

"And we could leave some supplies too," Amy said.

"And we would come back every day," Glenn said. "To see if he came back."

"Good, good," Morales said. "This is a good plan. We need some-" Morales was interrupted by Jim breaking through the tree line. Jim was sprinting toward them and panting heavily, noticeable bloodstains covering his hands and clothes. "Dios Mío! What happened?!"

Jim put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Shane… been shot…"

"What?!" Carl exclaimed. "What about my dad? Is he okay? Is Shane alive?"

Jim nodded. "Rick's fine… He and Dale… Took Shane to a doctor."

"What?" Glenn said. "What doctor?"

"Everybody back off," Morales said. "Give him a chance to breathe."

The rest of the group did as bid, but it was hard. Miranda could see on their faces how they were burning to ask more. Finally Jim spoke. "Rick and I heard the shot. We found Dale leaning over Shane, trying to stop the bleeding. A man with a rifle was there arguing with Dale about something. We almost shot him. Dale stopped us. It was a hunting accident is all, and they were just trying to figure out how to get Shane to the farm." Andrea cut Jim off after this.

"What farm?"

"I was getting to that. There's a farm near here. The man that owns it is a veterinarian and he can help Shane. The hunter and Rick are bringing Shane there and Dale ran ahead to let the vet know they were coming. Rick sent me back to tell everyone what happened," Jim said.

Morales groaned. "Where is this farm?"

"I don't know," Jim said. "There wasn't time for much talking. Rick told me to tell everybody what happened and to stay with the RV. He'll come back as soon as possible."

"He wants us to spend the night here?" Andrea asked "Completely unprotected?"

"That's what he said," Jim said.

"We can sleep in the cars," Glenn said. "That'll keep us safe some."

"From one or two walkers," Andrea said. "Not from a herd."

"Rick said we're staying." Lori spoke in a firm voice, inviting no argument. "So that's what we're going to do. We'll wait here until he gets back and tells us what happened to Shane."

Miranda met her husband's gaze. He shook his head. He didn't know what to think either.

* * *

Beth sighed with frustration. "This is so much harder than mom made it look."

Maggie didn't even look up from the book she was reading in the rocking chair next to the one Beth was sitting in. "Tell Jimmy to mend his own pants then. You're not his mom."

Beth blushed at this, though she didn't know why. "He can't sew."

"Neither can you, apparently." Maggie's mouth quirked into an unwilling smile.

Beth tried to hold back her own smile as she threw Jimmy's pants at her sister. "You are the meanest sister in the world Maggie Greene! At least I'm tryin! I'll get it eventually."

Maggie looked up from her book and gave Beth a more serious smile. "I know you-"

"What is it?" Beth turned her head, and then she saw it too. People were coming towards the farm, more than just Otis' lone figure. Beth squinted and saw that he was amid them though.

"Go get daddy," Maggie said.

"Otis is with them-"

"You mind me Beth Greene. Go get daddy."

Beth did as she was told.

* * *

Sophia and Carl were both sleeping in Dale's bed. Morales' family was sleeping in their car. Morales was on top of the RV with Jim. Andrea and Amy had somehow managed to both fit onto the couch. Jacqui was sleeping on one of the bench seats to the table and Glenn was on the other one. Despite having been offered the bed, T-dog insisted on taking the floor in the kitchen, saying his injury didn't justify him taking the bed from the kids. Carol and Lori slept on the bedroom floor, their mutual desire to be near their children overriding the current animosity they felt towards each other. Carl could tell that Sophia was awake, but he was pretty sure they were the only ones. "Sophia," Carl said. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she is asleep._

A soft, scared voice broke the silence. "Yeah,"

It was weird, talking in the dark when they couldn't see each other. "Do you think Shane and Daryl are dead?" Just saying the words made his chest feel tight and his lungs hurt.

Sophia waited even longer to answer this time. "No,"

"How come?"

"I just don't is all, do you think they are?"

Carl considered this. "Nah,"

"Well how come?"

It was hard to explain. "My dad won't let anything bad happen to them."

"But Carl, something bad _already_ happened to them."

That was a good point, and it was hard for Carl to explain just where his confidence came from in light of these events. "Yeah, but when my dad got shot he didn't die. We lost him when we headed to Atlanta, but he didn't die. My dad is special, and he won't let Shane or Daryl die."

Sophia was silent for longest of all this time. Carl had begun to wonder again if she really had fallen asleep this time when she finally spoke. "Okay," Sophia accepted his reasoning.

"Night Sophia,"

"Night Carl,"

* * *

Jim and Morales didn't speak for a long time as they used up two cigarettes from Dale's emergency stash. If any situation qualified for the use of the emergency stash Jim had to think that it was this one. When the cigarette was short enough to begin burning his fingers Jim tossed it onto the road. "Hopefully the sheriff don't see that when he gets back, arrest me for littering."

Morales gave that comment a polite snort of laughter before tossing his own cigarette onto the asphalt below. "I think he has bigger things on his mind right now," Morales said.

"I think you're right." Jim stared at the dark woods. "He's all alone out there." Jim knew he didn't have to explain to Morales that they were no longer talking about Rick.

"Maybe he found somewhere to hunker down for the night, like a hunting cabin."

Jim grunted. He didn't believe that, not for a second. If there had been a hunting cabin he and Rick would have found it. Daryl was all alone out there with no weapons and probably no shelter as well. Maybe he had climbed up into a tree for the night, but that was almost as dangerous as sleeping on the ground. If he fell out he could break a leg or worse. "Maybe,"

"Rick will find him."

"He ain't lookin anymore," Jim pointed out.

Morales sighed. "I'm just trying to have hope. I like to think we don't live in a world where good deeds like saving a little girl get you killed. I like to think we can still keep our children safe even if everything else is taken from us. Let us keep that at least," Morales said.

Jim was quiet for a long time. "Couldn't keep my boys safe," Jim said.

Morales winced. "God Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how this must be for you."

Jim shook his head. "Ain't no need to think about it. I'm not the one missing."

"Do you want to talk about-"

"I want to find this boy." Jim got to his feet and picked up his gun. "I'm going back out there, see if I can spot any sign, maybe shine some light so Daryl'll have something to go to."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Morales said.

"I'll be back, don't worry."

"I'll go with you."

"No," Jim said. "You need to stay on watch. I'll be back." Jim climbed down the back of the RV and then tested his flashlight before heading into the woods. He knew there was next to no chance of finding Daryl at night, but he had to look. It wouldn't get the images of his children being torn apart out of his head, but he had to look. There had to be somebody out here looking for this little boy so that God knew somebody cared. If He knew that maybe he would decide to make sure the child stayed alive. They needed this child to live. Jim needed it. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly that Daryl Dixon had to live, but he did feel with absolute certainty that something very important rested on his survival. Perhaps it was their humanity. Maybe people who abandoned lost children in the woods didn't get to call themselves people anymore.


	13. The Patriarch's Children

Herschel looked at the bloody man in front of him. "He's stable for now," Herschel said.

The man nodded, a glazed look in his eyes. _He could just be in shock. I imagine I'd look a little crazed if one of mine was shot. Then again, he could be insane. He could be a danger to my girls and farm._ "Thank you," The man's voice cracked and he cleared his voice. "So much,"

"It's the least I could do. I need you to know that Otis-"

"I understand." The man's voice was still crackling, but there was a strength to it, a firmness that spoke of certainty and authority. "It was an accident, I know that now." The man turned his gaze to Otis. "I'm sorry I raised my gun at you. I didn't know the situation."

"It was the right move," Otis said. "I'm just glad you didn't pull the trigger."

The man nodded, still looking dazed. "Will he make it?"

"I can't say for sure," Herschel assessed honestly. "It's too early to tell. The bullet went right through him, which we can be thankful for. The biggest threat to his safety is a postoperative infection. We're low on antibiotics, so the chance of him getting one is high."

The man stared. The other man, the older one who had been running ahead of the others and tried to explain everything in a few short chaotic sentences, stepped forward. "Rick?"

Rick, that must be the man's name, looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You all right?"

"I just…" Rick forgot how bloody his hands were and tried to wipe some sweat off of his brow, smearing blood all over his face. Rick didn't seem to notice. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I keep going over it in my head. I should have grabbed Sophia and run after Daryl with her. I could have taken out that walker and gotten them both back to the RV."

"Rick-"

"Except, I couldn't have taken it out while holding her. I could have put her down, but what if there had been more than one? If I had been faster, if I could have stopped Daryl…"

"Who are Daryl and Sophia?" Otis asked.

"They're two children in our group," the older man said. "We were stopped on the highway when a herd came through. They got chased into the forest. Well, one of them got chased into the forest. The other went after her. Rick ran after the kids to bring them back, but he couldn't find Daryl. We were out looking for him when Shane, the man you saved, got shot."

Herschel thought it was interesting that the older man went out of his way to remind everyone that Herschel saved Shane, but skipped right over Otis shooting him. This was clearly someone who liked to avoid conflict. That was a good sign, but it didn't stop Herschel from being terrified when he heard the word group. "What did you say your name was again?"

The older man stuck out his hand. He'd cleaned the blood off at some point. "Dale,"

"Herschel Greene," Herschel said as he shook it.

Rick held out his own hand. "Rick Grimes,"

"How many people are in this group of yours?"

"Eighteen," Rick said.

Herschel felt sick. _How can I defend the farm against eighteen people?_ Herschel looked at Otis, who seemed more surprised than worried. "How did you end up with so many?"

"We were in a survivor's camp outside of Atlanta," Rick said. "We'd all been headed toward the refugee center when Atlanta was overrun. We ended up camping near an abandoned quarry while we waited for the army to show up and clear Atlanta. A few nights ago our camp was attacked by a group of walkers. We lost almost half our number. We decided it wasn't safe to stay near the city anymore. We consolidated into as small a number of vehicles as possible and decided to try for Fort Benning." Rick looked down at the ground. "We're hoping the military is still holding it and they can offer us some protection. If not I don't know what we'll do."

"We can't think about that," Dale said. "One thing at a time."

"Try a dozen things at a time," Rick said. "Daryl is missing. Shane is laid up. The rest of the group is trapped on the highway. How am I supposed to keep everybody safe when we're so spread out? I don't know what to do." Herschel pitied Rick, and apparently so did Maggie.

She entered the living room from where she had been listening in the kitchen. "The boy you're looking for, are his parents with the rest of your group on the highway?"

Rick shook his head. "He's an orphan."

Otis looked surprised. "You took in an orphan?"

"He was with his dad when they joined the group, but he was lost on a supply run."

"What about the other kid in your group, the girl, is she on the highway?" Maggie asked

Rick looked confused for a moment by this seemingly random line of questioning, but then Herschel saw understanding dawn on him. Herschel wanted to rebuke his daughter, but he could not think of a subtle way to do it. It was obvious to Herschel that Maggie was fishing for a reason to invite Rick's group to the farm. "Yes, she's there with her mother. She's not the only other child in our group though. We have five children with us. One of them is my son, Carl."

"And are those children counted as part of the eighteen?" Maggie asked

"Why wouldn't they be?" Rick seemed genuinely confused by this question.

"So of the thirteen adults in your group, how many of them are men?" Maggie asked

"Seven," Rick said.

"Your people are on the highway with only four men to defend them?" Otis asked

It occurred to Herschel that Otis was lucky Patricia was still monitoring the patient, or Otis would have been getting quite the speech for that remark later. "Yes," Rick said.

"We should bring them here," Maggie said.

"We don't have room," Herschel said.

"We could camp outside," Dale said. "We're used to it."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Herschel said.

"Daddy they've got children with them," Maggie said. "We have to help them."

_My Maggie has her mother's kindness. I'll pray it doesn't get us killed. _"All right, you can set up camp in front of the house. Tell Otis where your people are and he'll drive out to lead them to the farm." _Lord, please let these be good people. Please protect my girls._

"I'll go," Maggie said. "Otis has been through enough today. I'll take my horse."

"Maggie-"

"I'll be back real soon." Maggie was now addressing Rick. "I'll bring your boy here."

_Especially that stubborn one._ Yet when Herschel saw the emotion in Rick's eyes when he looked at Maggie and delivered a heartfelt: "Thank you," Herschel felt some hope.

* * *

The first thing Shane was aware of was the pain. It felt like something alive was inside of him, living in his abdomen, tearing him apart from the inside with sharp teeth and long claws in its desperate attempt to escape to the fresh air beyond. Shane gasped in pain. "Shane,"

Shane opened his eyes and saw Rick. "What happened?"

"You were shot," Rick explained.

"Who shot me?" Talking hurt, but he needed to know.

"A man named Otis, but it was an accident. He feels pretty bad."

Shane couldn't contain a burst of mirthless laughter. "Not as bad as I do man, trust me."

"I can believe that. You're not the first one of us to get shot, remember."

More laughter escaped. "Yours was worse," Shane said.

"Little bit, there was a slight coma."

Now the laughter was mixed with coughing. "Slight coma, thought you were dead man."

"I wasn't." Shane knew Rick's words were meant as reassurance, but they felt like blame.

"Thought you were, never would have left you if I knew you were alive."

"Shhh," Rick tried to placate Shane. "We're both alive, that's what matters."

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're at a farm. The man who owns it, Herschel, he saved your life."

"Thank him for me would ya? I'm feeling kind of tired."

As Shane closed his eyes he felt Rick put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze, trying to comfort his fallen friend. Shane wasn't comforted, all he could feel was guilt. _I really did think you were dead. I protected them for you. That counts for something right? If I told you, if you knew, could you understand? I loved them at first because of the love I felt for you, because of the sacred fraternity we shared. What happened with Lori never would have happened if I knew you were alive. We were both scared and lonely. It was just comfort, and then… love._ "I thought you were dead. I went to the hospital to get you. It was chaos. I only managed to get in the building because of my uniform. You were lying there and the machines were off. I tried-"

"Shane, shhhh. You need to get some rest."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be, get some rest."

* * *

When Jim got back to the RV he saw several lights and everybody was crowded in front of the RV talking to a woman on a horse. "What the hell?" Jim made his way there.

"You're all welcome to camp at the farm for as long as you need until your man is healed and you've found this lost boy. We have room for all of you and wells with fresh water."

"It's a miracle," Jacqui said.

"We can't go yet," Morales said. "Jim left."

"What?! Where the hell did he go?" Andrea asked

"He went looking for Daryl," Morales said.

"In the middle of the night?" Lori questioned.

"I'm right here y'all," Jim said as he stepped into view. "What's going on?"

"Did you find him?" Carol asked.

Jim shook his head sadly. He was glad Carol had asked though. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who cared. "I didn't find anything. It was too dark to pick up a trail."

"We could have told you that would happen," Andrea said.

"Lay off Andrea, Jesus," Morales said.

"I was just telling the rest of your group that my dad has offered to let all of you stay at the farm while you look for your missing boy. We can't offer you any physical shelter, but our farm is secluded and surrounded by marshes on three sides. We've had almost no infected wander onto our property since this thing started. You'll be safe there," the stranger said.

"Sounds nice," Jim said. "Mighty kind of you to offer."

"You seem like good people. I wouldn't be making this offer if you didn't."

"Thank you," Lori said. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"We have to set up the sign before we go," Glenn said. "In case Daryl comes back."

"I'll help," Andrea said.

"Try to make it quick. My daddy'll send out a search party if I'm not back soon."

Jim headed over to Carol's car. Carol was staring at him with sad eyes. "I'll drive your car over to the farm if you like. I guess Glenn can take the jeep and Andrea can drive the RV."

"Does she know how to drive a camper?"

"It doesn't matter if she bleeds into the other lane. No one else is on the road."

"You didn't find anything?" Carol's tone was full of sorrow.

Jim looked at the ground. "I will tomorrow."

Carol put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "You're a good man."

Jim shook his head. "I ain't. If I was I wouldn't be here. I'd be with my wife and boys."

"It's good that you're here though, to look for him."

Jim didn't want to talk anymore. "You should ride in the RV with your daughter."

Carol sighed. "It isn't fair. That's what bothers me the most. There isn't a way we can stop it. Bad things will happen no matter what. Even the innocent aren't safe. It isn't right."

"Head on over to the RV. Glenn and Andrea should almost be done."

* * *

Beth breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her sister in the hall. "Maggie,"

Maggie entered Beth's room. "You okay?"

"Dad wants me to stay up here. He doesn't want me near the strangers."

Maggie closed the door and then took a seat on Beth's bedside. She was still working on mending Jimmy's pants. She'd done more harm than good at that point. "Dad can be overprotective at times, but he has reasons. We don't know these people. We don't know what they want or what they can do. They seem all right, but… Dad might be right this time."

Beth picked at her needlework. "How did they seem to you?"

Maggie shrugged. "They really did seem worried about the missing boy."

"How old is he?"

"Gee, I don't know. I didn't even think to ask. I think Rick, the leader, said he ran after another one of the kids when she was being chased by some infected people. He can't be too young if he did that. I keep thinking…" Maggie bit her lip and looked away from Beth.

"What is it?"

"It's stupid, but I keep thinking about you, if you were lost in the cold dark woods."

Beth grabbed Maggie's hand. "It's okay. It's okay to cry."

Maggie shook her head. "I don't need to. When I do I will, but I'm all right."

"Do you wanna sleep with me tonight, like when we were kids?"

Maggie smiled and then planted a kiss on her sister's forehead. "Sure,"

Beth put away her sewing and put on her PJs while Maggie went into her room to change into her own pajamas. Beth looked out her window at the trees all melted together in the night into one dark mass. Beth closed her eyes and said a prayer for the little boy lost in the woods.

* * *

Rick unfolded the skeleton of their tent while Lori shook out the canvas. He knew she wanted him to talk, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he waited for her to start the conversation. "This is just temporary," Lori said. "That's what that woman said."

"They won't make us leave before Shane is better and we've found Daryl."

Lori threw the canvas over the frame Rick had erected. "It seems nice here."

"We should be safe until we get back on the road," Rick agreed.

Lori bit her lip. "That's where it isn't safe. That's where T-dog got hurt and Daryl lost."

Rick nodded. "I know."

"If we could stay here… Carl could be safe here."

"This family seems weary of strangers, not without reason. Maybe after they get to know us they'll have a change of heart. But for now, this is temporary. We need to act that way."

Lori looked at the tent. "I just… I'm not sure I can do this anymore Rick."

Rick took her hand. "You can. You will."

Lori leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. "I'm scared Rick. I hate feeling this way, but I do. I'm terrified."

Rick kissed the top of her head. "I'll keep us safe. I promise."


	14. The Loner's Companion

Glenn felt someone shaking him and tried to smack the hand away, but the shaking only became more insistent. "Go away. I'll be up in a minute. Leave me alone." Glenn tried to pull his blanket over his head, but the fabric was snatched away from him. "Are you serious?"

Glenn sat up to view his tormentor. Amy was glaring at him. "The whole group is gathering so we can assign search quadrants. We're all going to go out to look for Daryl."

Glenn was instantly awake. "Let's go."

The whole group was indeed there, including a very ill-looking T-dog who was arguing heatedly with Dale. "I'm fine man. I'm not staying here while you guys risk your lives to find the kid who saved mine. I owe Daryl. I'm going with y'all to look for him and that's final."

"T-dog," Rick said. "That simply isn't an option. You're very ill and we don't have the antibiotics to treat you. The only way you are going to have a chance to fight off this infection is if you rest and get plenty of nutrients. Getting yourself killed won't help Daryl. This isn't me overstating the situation. If your infection gets any worse you will die." Rick stared at T-dog.

T-dog scowled. "I'm not weak."

"We know that," Amy spoke up. "But we can't let you hurt yourself."

"What do you mean we don't have antibiotics?" Glenn asked.

"Herschel has a small supply," Rick said. "He doesn't even have enough to treat Shane."

"Is there anywhere we can get more?" Andrea asked "A pharmacy maybe?"

"That's a good idea," Rick said. "Glenn, you're sort of the expert on runs, do you think you could get directions to the nearest pharmacy from Hershel and scope it out?"

Glenn was surprised to hear himself referred to as the expert on anything, but recovered in time to nod at Rick. "Yeah, I can do that." _I'll probably get myself killed, but whatever._

"Good, do you need any of us to back you up?"

Glenn shook his head. "I'm sneakier on my own."

Rick pulled out a gun and held it out to Glenn. "Take this."

Glenn started to reach for the gun and then hesitated. "Do you have anything quieter?"

"Didn't we find a machete in one of the cars yesterday?" Morales asked.

"I remember where it is," Miranda said. "I'll be right back." Miranda headed to the RV.

"Are you sure you don't want the gun too?" Rick asked

"Sure," Glenn said. "Can't hurt right? I wish I knew how to use these things though."

"Glenn's right," Andrea said. "We all need gun training."

"Isn't that something we can worry about after we find Daryl?" Jacqui asked

"It is," Rick agreed as Miranda returned with Glenn's machete. "Herschel loaned me his survey map and I've set up three grids for three pairs today. Andrea, you and I will be searching this area." Rick pointed to a section on the map. "Jim, you and Jacqui will be east of there near this creek. Dale, you and Morales will be on the other side of the creek west of this road."

"What if Daryl went farther north after he left the highway?" Andrea asked

"Then we won't find him today," Rick said. "I can't make the grids any bigger without taking the chance that we won't be able to search them properly in one day and we'll miss him."

"So then if he went farther north we'll find him tomorrow?" Jacqui asked

"Yes, but hopefully we'll find him today. Everyone clear on where they'll be searching?"

There were nods of assent all around. Glenn couldn't help but admire the quick efficiency Rick used to get them all organized. Glenn put his gun into the waistband of his pants and then headed toward the farmhouse. He felt awkward knocking on the door with his left hand and started to set the machete down when a blond woman opened the door. She gasped. "Jesus,"

"Oh, hey," Glenn shuffled awkwardly and then set the machete down. "I'm Glenn."

The woman eyed him wearily. "Patricia," She reluctantly extended her hand.

Glenn shook her hand. "I'm looking for uh… Herschel?"

"You want to know if you can borrow his hockey mask?" Another woman stepped into view from behind Patricia. "You late for your appointment at Camp Crystal Lake?" she asked.

"Huh?" Glenn looked down at the machete. "Oh, that's just for protection. Rick wants me to go find a pharmacy and look for antibiotics. I was wondering if Herschel could tell me where one is. Rick said I should ask him. I mean I don't want to bother him if he's busy. It's just that-"

"Calm down," the second woman said. "I can take you to the pharmacy."

"You can… what?"

"Are you slow or something?" the stranger asked Glenn.

"Maggie Greene," Patricia said. "That was uncalled for."

"Sorry, Glenn was it?" Maggie said.

"Yeah, I'm Glenn."

"Well I'm Maggie. I've lived here my entire life. I know every possible way to get to the pharmacy and I know every escape route we can use if we see some infected. I can get you to the pharmacy and back with no problem. You won't be needing that thing." Maggie pointed at the machete on the ground. "Or that," Maggie pointed at the gun in Glenn's waistband.

"Oh, you don't have to take me. I just need directions."

"We need some supplies of our own anyway," Maggie said.

"I can pick up whatever you need. It's the least we could do," Glenn said.

"I'll saddle your horse." Maggie acted as though Glenn hadn't spoken.

"Maggie," Patricia said. "I'm not sure how your father will feel about this."

"If daddy asks where I went tell him I took Glenn to the pharmacy. Come on Jason."

Maggie started toward the stables. Glenn paused before picking up his machete and following her there. Glenn wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to deal with this. He had never ridden a horse before and this woman was a stranger to him. His sneak in and sneak out plan was pretty much shot to pieces. Glenn watched Maggie get two horses and then quickly ready them for usage. "You're uh… pretty good at that. You uh… like horses?"

Maggie gave Glenn an odd look. "I live on a farm," she said bluntly.

"Oh yeah, good point."

Maggie gracefully mounted her horse. "Come on then, and leave the weapons."

Glenn pulled out the gun Rick had given him. "I'll leave the gun, but not the machete."

Maggie appraised Glenn for a moment. Glenn felt like a bug or a germ under a microscope as she examined him. He felt as though she could see all his secrets, see who he really was, and was incredibly unimpressed. Glenn wanted to buckle under the intensity of her stare, but after everything that had happened he wasn't going unarmed. "Fine,"

Glenn put the gun on a worktop. "The safety's on. I'll take it to Rick when we get back."

"Are we going or what?"

Glenn walked up to the other horse. "Ok then,"

"What are you waiting for?"

Glenn grabbed the horn of the saddle. He reached over the saddle to try to grip the other side and tried to pull his body onto the horse. "What are you doing?" Maggie sounded genuinely bewildered, as though she could not fathom the level of stupidity she was witnessing.

Glenn gave up and got back on his feet. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"You live in Georgia."

"Atlanta," Glenn said. "It's a city."

"Still," Maggie said. She got down and to Glenn's infinite embarrassment had to help him onto his horse. Maggie then remounted and, further shaming Glenn, grabbed the reigns of his horse to keep it following hers. They rode in silence for a little while. Glenn was thankful that Maggie couldn't see his cherry-colored cheeks. "Compensating for something?" Maggie asked

Glenn was caught off guard by her out of the blue comment. "Huh?"

"What do you need that big ol knife for anyway?"

"Protection," Glenn couldn't tell if Maggie was yanking his chain.

"From what?"

"Walkers," Glenn was now truly baffled.

Maggie looked back and scowled. "I'd have thought you wouldn't be one to use slurs."

Glenn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Walkers, why do you call them that?"

"Well… what do you call them?"

"Mom, Shawn,"

For a while that ended the conversation. Glenn wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to comfort Maggie, or even how to go about it. But the silence grew heavier and heavier until Glenn felt like he was suffocating and had to speak. "I don't know what happened to my mom."

Maggie looked back again, and this time there was compassion in her eyes. "Sorry,"

Glenn shook his head. "I try not to think about it too much. I know what probably happened to her, and to my sisters. Still, there are times when I can't get their faces out of my head and I'm not sure I want to either. I wouldn't want them to forget me. Guess that's selfish."

"It isn't," Maggie said. "No one wants to be forgotten."

Glenn sighed. "I will be if something happens to me. I'm nobody."

Maggie stopped her horse. She stared at Glenn. "That isn't true. You're somebody."

"You don't even know me," Glenn pointed out.

"Why are you here?" Maggie asked

Glenn was confused. "I don't-"

"On this run, with me, why are you here? Are you sick?"

"No, T-dog and Shane need medicine."

"So? If they're sick why don't they get their own medicine?"

"They're sick, they can't."

"Why is that your problem?"

"I…"

Maggie smiled at Glenn. It occurred to him that she was beautiful. "You aren't nobody."

Glenn looked away from Maggie. "Thanks,"

Maggie urged her horse forward again. "Don't worry about it Jason." They rode in silence the rest of the way, but this time the silence was content instead of awkward, and they arrived at the pharmacy only a few minutes later. Glenn gripped his machete tightly as they entered the pharmacy. Maggie pulled out a list and started perusing the shelves while Glenn headed to the back to look for the powerful antibiotics. He glanced at Maggie every few minutes.

The silence of the pharmacy lulled Glenn. He placed his machete down and stood on the tips of his toes to reach a particularly high shelf. Maggie walked up to him. She had all the supplies she needed and was watching him silently. Glenn grunted. "Do you see a stepstool around here anywhere?" Glenn wondered if climbing up the shelf would make it collapse.

"I'll check in the back," Maggie said. Glenn continued looking while he waited. That was when he heard the scream. Without thinking Glenn ran toward the back. Maggie was standing in front of a supply closet holding the arms of a walker, desperately trying to keep its hand and jaws away from herself. Glenn realized he had left his machete, but there wasn't time to go back for it before Maggie became something's meal. Glenn threw his arm around the thing's neck and wrenched it away from Maggie. Both Glenn and the walker fell to the ground. Glenn kicked it away from himself, but before Glenn could regain his feet the walker grabbed his legs. Glenn was trapped on the floor with the walker descending on his calf. Glenn's machete impacted the walker's skull, causing it to fall limp to the ground. Glenn stared at Maggie. She was holding the handle of the machete and covered in blood spatter. She stared at the walker in horror.

"You saved my life," Glenn whispered.

"I've known him my whole life. He gave me and my sister lollipops when we were little girls and he had a son three years older than me. I murdered a man. What have I done?"

Glenn shook his head. "You didn't murder anybody. You saved my life."

Maggie let go of the handle of the machete. The corpse slumped further onto the floor, and Glenn scrambled to his feet to get away from it. Maggie was shaking. "I'm a murderer."

Glenn gripped Maggie by the shoulders. "Maggie, Maggie,"

Maggie looked into Glenn's eyes. Her features hardened. "No one ever finds out about this, especially my dad. Ever. Do you understand?" Maggie's shaking increased.

Glenn found himself a little afraid of Maggie. "I won't tell anyone, but the blood…"

Maggie looked down and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Can you help me clean up?"

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Glenn yanked his machete out of the walker's head. Maggie turned away from the scene. Glenn started to leave, but then he grabbed the stepstool and headed toward the shelf he'd been examining. Glenn put the last bottle of pills in his bag and then headed out the door. Maggie led him to a feed store. She looked unsteady on her feet, but Glenn wasn't sure if it would be okay to touch her. "Where are we going?"

"There's a hand pump in the back. We need the water to get the blood off."

Glenn followed Maggie into the back of the feed store. Maggie grabbed a bucket and started to fill it with water. She stripped off her shirt. Glenn turned around to preserve her modesty, turning scarlet as he did so. "Do you want me to wait in another room?"

"Find a scrub brush."

Glenn saw one on a table and brought it over. Maggie was still wearing a bra, but Glenn could see the shape of her breasts and how they moved when she bent over the bucket. "Um…"

Maggie poured some liquid soap, way too much, into her hands. She lathered her chest, arms, and face with the stuff. Maggie then splashed water onto herself. Because of how wet she was it took Glenn a minute to realize she was crying. She grabbed the scrub brush and started to work on her shirt. The shirt wasn't salvageable, but she tried anyway. "God, what have I done?"

Glenn knelt in front of Maggie. All thoughts of her perfect breasts had fled his mind to make room for compassion. He put a hand over hers. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Maggie threw the wet bloody shirt at Glenn. "I killed a man!"

"He was already dead," Glenn said gently.

"He was sick." Maggie's voice dripped acid. She was furious, with him and herself.

"No Maggie, he was dead. He was dead, and if you hadn't done what you did I would be dead too. You saved me and I am so, so grateful to you. Thank you Maggie."

Maggie wiped tears and water from her face. "You can't tell my dad."

"I won't," Glenn promised.

Maggie took a deep breath and seemed to steady. She looked at Glenn's face for a long time, long enough to make him deeply uncomfortable. She seemed to be looking for something in his eyes. Glenn didn't know what it was, but he hoped that it was there because it seemed like Maggie needed it. "They really are dead, aren't they? They… They can't be saved, can they?"

Glenn shook his head. "They're gone."

"God help us. God help us all." Maggie got to her feet. "I need another shirt."

Glenn looked at the sodden mess on the ground. "I'll find one for you."

Maggie nodded. "Thank you," She looked like she was about to sob again, but she didn't.


	15. The Daughter's Mother

Carl watched his mother hang laundry on a line to dry. Carol was helping her while Miranda and Amy worked on some dinner for when everybody got back. All four women occasionally glanced at Sophia, Eliza and Louis, who were playing hopscotch with squares made of sticks instead of chalk. "Sweetie," Lori said. "Why don't you go play with your friends?"

Carl looked away from his mom. "I want to help dad."

Lori sighed. "You know it's too dangerous out there. You could get lost too."

"I wouldn't if I was with dad. I want to help look for Daryl."

"Your dad will find him honey. Don't worry."

"You don't care," Carl grumbled.

Lori looked at her son. "Carl Grimes," Lori said in a warning tone. "If you want to sit there and sulk that's your prerogative, but I will not tolerate you being disrespectful to me."

Carl began digging into the dirt with his finger. "Whatever,"

"Carl," Lori drew out the name so he knew he was pushing the line.

"I want to help! I want to help dad keep everybody safe. I wish I'd run after Sophia too."

Lori froze. "Don't you say that." Lori walked over to her son and knelt down in front of him, disregarding the wet clothes she had been hanging. "I don't want you to ever do something like that, do you understand me? You are never to do something so stupid, so reckless, so-"

"Stop it!" Carl's outburst drew everyone's attention. "He wasn't being stupid! He saved Sophia, and if I had been there I could have helped! I just hid. I should have done something."

Sophia walked over to the mother and son. "It's not your fault Carl. I was the one who was being stupid. I moved too early. I'm glad you didn't go. I'm glad you aren't lost too. I'm the one who should be lost. I caused all of this, and you shouldn't blame yourself for what I did."

Carol rushed over to her daughter. "Oh Sophia, is that what you think?" Carol pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "Sweetheart it wasn't your fault. Daryl went after you because he wanted to. Mr. Grimes will find him and bring him back soon, and you'll be able to thank him for saving you. You didn't do a thing wrong sweetie, not a thing." Carol hugged Sophia tighter.

Carl felt guilty that his outburst had provoked such strong emotion in Sophia. He wanted to comfort her, but Carol seemed to be doing an alright job of that herself. Carl got to his feet and started to storm off. His mother was distracted by the mother-daughter interaction and didn't notice him leave. Carl headed toward the barn. It looked like a good place to be alone.

"Carl!"

Carl turned around and saw Eliza running toward him. "What do you want Liza?"

Eliza scrunched up her face. "Don't call me Liza. I hate it. Sometimes my dad calls me Lizzie, but that's the only nickname I like, and only cause my dad uses it. Just call me Eliza."

"Whatever," Carl said. "I don't care."

"Well I'll just call you whatever I want then. Hey Car." Eliza smirked.

Carl scowled. "How can you joke around and play games when Daryl is missing?"

Eliza shrugged. "We can't do anything about it. Sides, our dads will find him. Sophia was playing with us too, and you're not mad at _her._ Course that's cause you _like_ her."

Carl turned beet red. "Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do. So." Eliza enunciated both words and leered at Carl. He scowled.

Carl turned to head toward the barn again. "Go away _E_liza."

"Wait."

Carl turned back around. "What?"

"Want to see something really cool?"

* * *

Beth watched Patricia set the porcelain dish on the table. As always Herschel sat at the head of the table with Otis on his right and Patricia sitting next to Otis. Beth and Jimmy were sitting in their usual places as well. However the seat at Herschel's left was empty. This was the reason for the tight frown on Herschel's face. Patricia took her seat and then gripped her husband's hand in preparation to say grace. Beth quickly snatched up Jimmy's hand as he took Patricia's empty one. Since Maggie was gone Beth reached farther than normal and took her father's wrinkled appendage. "Bless us oh Lord," Herschel silently intoned. "For these gifts which we are about to receive." Beth could hear the tautness in her father's voice and it frightened her. _Oh Maggie why did you have to go? You're scaring me, and daddy too._

Beth was so concerned she didn't notice when her father stopped speaking until Jimmy squeezed her hand. "Amen," Beth said quickly. "That was real nice daddy."

Herschel nodded. "This is beautiful Patricia, thank you. I'm sorry Maggie wasn't here to help you like she should have been. I'll definitely speak to her when she gets back."

"There's no need for that," Patricia said. "You know Otis and I are grateful for everything you've done for us. We'd be dead now if it weren't for you and your kindness."

"Don't be ridiculous. You and Otis are family. You've both been working for me since before you were married and my home will always be open to you," Herschel said.

"Maggie'll be back soon, right?" Beth asked

"Course she will," Patricia said. "She just went to the pharmacy. She'll probably be back before we're even done eating, so try not to hog all the food or she'll be right angry with you."

Beth smiled at Patricia. "Thank you." Beth knew Patricia was just trying to make her feel better, but in a way just knowing that did lighten her spirits.

* * *

Rick wiped a swath of sweat from his face. "I hope wherever Daryl is he has water."

Andrea squinted through the trees. "Me too,"

"I'm glad we're out here together," Rick said. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Andrea gave Rick a quick assessing scan before returning her gaze to the trees. "About?"

"The gun you had in Atlanta," Rick began.

Andrea smirked. "The one I pointed at your face?"

"That's the one," Rick said. "Did you use it when the camp was attacked?"

Andrea nodded. "I didn't take any walkers down though."

"I figured that," Rick said. "You need gun training. Most of the camp does."

"That'd be great," Andrea said.

"Shane used to be an instructor," Rick said. "Once he's recovered I'll ask him to start training everybody in weapons usage. You can finally put that thing to some good use."

Andrea was quiet for a moment. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No need to thank me," Rick said. "If I'm going to trust you to have my back I want you to be more likely to hit the walker coming after me than you are to hit me. This group is only as strong as its weakest link. We all have to protect each other if we're going to survive."

Andrea stopped. "Is that what you see me as?"

Rick gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You think I'm the weakest link?"

"No, I-"

"I fought off a walker that got into the RV. I beat it to death. I saved myself and Amy."

"That's good Andrea, that's exactly the kind of thing we'll all have to do in the-"

"So why are you treating me like I can't hack it with the big boys?"

Rick sighed. "Andrea, you misunderstood me."

Andrea glared at Rick. "So then correct my presumptions."

Rick looked at the ground, and then back up at Andrea. He locked eyes with her so that she couldn't escape the sincerity coming from his clear blue irises. "I don't know what we're going to find at Fort Benning. Maybe safety, maybe a whole lot of nothing. I do know that either way we won't survive unless we adjust to this world. We won't even make it to Benning in our current state. It won't be easy to adjust, and some will take to it quicker than others. I think you'll be one of those Andrea. I think you have what it takes to change. But you're volatile."

Andrea was stunned. "Volatile?"

"You're smart; you're pragmatic. You don't shy away from tough realities. But Andrea, you're confrontational. I don't think you mean to be, but you can come off as abrasive."

Rick watched a war go on in Andrea's features. She swung from furious to contemplative while Rick held his breath to see which won. "Would you still feel that way if I were a man?"

Rick sighed. "Yes, I would. I feel the same way about Shane. He's a hothead too."

"But you don't lecture him about it."

Rick was beginning to question his statement that Andrea was smart. "Not in front of you, nor would I lecture you in front of him. Besides this isn't a lecture Andrea. I'm trying to have a conversation with you. This group needs you. We need your smarts, your determination and your will to survive. What I'm asking of you is to try to exercise a little compassion."

Rick waited to see if his words would fall on deaf ears. Andrea looked away from him, pretending to scan the tree line. "All I want is to keep my sister safe. That's all I care about."

"We can all keep each other safe Andrea. Do you believe that?"

Andrea returned her gaze to Rick. "What you're really asking me is if I believe in you."

"What I'm asking you is if you believe in this group."

Andrea sighed. "I'm not sure."

Rick didn't know what to do with that. "Well… decide quickly."

Andrea nodded slowly. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long are you willing to keep looking for Daryl? How long will it take for you to accept the harsh reality? Are you going to get us all killed for one person?" Andrea asked.

"How long? As long as it takes." _I guess that's a no to my compassion request then._

* * *

Jim stopped. "What is it?" Jacqui looked around to see what had caused him to halt.

Jacqui watched Jim slowly shake his head. "I don't know. I don't see anything."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't here."

Jim knelt down to examine the ground. "Well he isn't here now."

"We can't give up," Jacqui said firmly.

"I'm not givin up, I just…" Jim stood up. "Guess I'm a little afraid."

Jacqui was surprised Jim admitted that. "I am too. But we have to have faith."

Jim scoffed. "How can you say that after everything you've seen?"

Jacqui looked at her feet. After Jim had confessed his fear to her she felt like she had to reveal something personal in return, or he would just retreat again. "I lost my daughter."

When Jacqui looked up Jim was staring at her wearing an expression that she couldn't read but seemed to have some understanding in it. "What was her name?" he asked.

Jacqui smiled. "Her name was Hope and she was eight. She was my whole world and when she got sick I…" Jacqui swallowed. "I was a single parent. I relied too much on daycare, but we had to eat. When I got the call saying Hope had been bitten by one of the other children and they were taking her to the ER just to be safe I wasn't scared. Kids bite each other."

Jim nodded. "My boys used to all the time. My wife would smack um good for it."

"They wouldn't let me see her. I never got to say goodbye. I never even saw the body."

Jim looked away. "That might have been a blessin."

"I keep wondering if she rose. Had they figured out to put the dead down yet? If she rose, is she still around? I can't bear the thought of my baby like that. I can't bare thinking that nobody put her down and she's still just… wandering. I have to think she's resting, that she's at peace."

"My family, they weren't just bit… The dead tore them to pieces."

Jacqui wasn't sure if it would be all right to touch Jim, but she took the risk. She lightly placed a hand on his arm. "I can't even imagine seeing something like that. I couldn't…"

"I would have killed myself if it weren't for Dale. He found me, asked me if I was any good with engines. Said his RV was givin him trouble. I think he just saw how I was and wanted to make sure I didn't do anything. I would have ended it all, sometimes I think I still might."

Jacqui bit her lip. "You and I are two of the only people that care about what happens to this little boy. Other than us I think it's pretty much just Rick and Carol," Jacqui said.

"Dale cares, and Glenn cares; he's a good kid."

Jacqui looked up at the clear blue sky. "Nothing can ever make up for losing your wife and your boys. Nothing can ever bring them back. My Hope is gone and she's never coming back, but hope… We can still have hope. There still might be a future for us, in this world."

"What kind of futures are in this world?"

"Finding a little boy lost in the woods? That's something."

Jim grunted. He didn't agree with her, but he didn't disagree either. Jacqui decided to count that as a win. They continued looking. Every moment Jacqui expected to see Daryl curled up against a tree or hiding up in its branches. She was continuously disappointed. The heat and tedium didn't bother her, but not knowing where Daryl was did. Anxiety rose up in her breast and flew around her head like so many pestering hornets. She just needed to find him.

* * *

Carol watched the first group leave the woods. Her heart sank as Dale caught sight of her and gave her a slight shake of the head. Morales picked up his pace, eager to reunite with his children, and Carol felt a small twinge of resentment toward him. When Dale reached Carol's location he stopped in front of her. "Rick or Jim may have had more luck. Try not to-"

Carol held up a hand. "Please Dale. I know you're trying to help, but I…"

Dale nodded. Carol could tell he understood. "Let me know if you need anything."

Dale started to walk toward the RV. That was when they heard the shot.

* * *

Maggie sat on the porch, her father's words swirling around her head. _I want you to stay away from these people. We don't know anything about them. We don't know what they've done or what they might do. By going off with that boy you put your family in danger._

Maggie rested her cheek on her knee._ My family might be dead daddy._

Maggie jumped as a loud shot rang in her looked toward the stables, where she was pretty sure the sound had originated from. Her heart stopped. _Glenn's gun._ Maggie had made Glenn leave his gun in the stables, and apparently he hadn't retrieved it yet. Maggie started to run toward the shot. She prayed for no one to have been hurt as a result of her foolishness.


	16. The Father's Daughters

The first thing Lori did when she heard the shot was look for Carl. He wasn't in their small camp, and Lori's heart leapt into her throat. "Carl!" Lori started running for the stables.

When Lori reached the stables Glenn, Hershel, Maggie and Otis were already inside staring at Carl Grimes and Eliza Morales. Eliza was holding a gun. Carl was standing a little ways from her, shaking with fear. "Why did you do that?!" Carl demanded.

"I didn't mean to. It just went off!"

Morales came running in. "Eliza! What happened?"

"I found a gun in the stables. I wanted to show Carl. I picked it up and it… just went off."

Maggie turned to Glenn. "You said the safety was on!"

"It was!" Glenn proclaimed

Herschel glared at the young man. "You left a gun in my stables?" He looked furious.

"Maggie said I couldn't take it on the run with us. She said I wouldn't need it."

"So you just left it in here?!" Herschel demanded "For a child to pick up?! What if she had shot somebody? Don't you people put any thought into the safety of your children?"

That was when Dale, Rick and Andrea showed up. "We heard a shot," Rick said.

"One of your people left a gun lying around in my stables. Your boy and the little Mexican girl were playing with it and it went off. Someone could very easily have been hurt."

Rick ran to his son and pulled him into a hug. "Carl, you know better than this."

"It wasn't my fault dad," Carl said. "Eliza said she wanted to show me something, but she didn't say it was a gun. I didn't know she was gonna pick it up or fire it. I swear I didn't."

Carl looked like he was going to burst into tears. "It wasn't your fault," Lori said.

"I knew inviting you people here was a mistake," Herschel said.

"Daddy," Maggie said. "It was an accident. I'm the one that told Glenn to leave the gun here while we were on our run." Lori stared at Maggie. Why on earth had she done that?

"You left your gun in here man?" Morales was furious as he questioned Glenn.

"Maggie told me to," Glenn squeaked.

"Why?" Andrea asked. "Why wouldn't you want him to bring a gun?"

"You have no cause to be questioning my daughter," Herschel said. "The carelessness of your group could have gotten one of mine killed. Perhaps you should all leave now."

Everybody froze. Lori thought about Shane laid up in the farmhouse. "Shane is sick."

"Herschel," Otis said in a pleading tone. "I'm the one who shot him. We can't just throw them out. Plus they've got that missing boy they are looking for."

"We don't even know if that boy really exists. Nobody in this group claims any relation to him, for all we know they made him up to give them a reason to stay," Herschel said.

Lori looked at Rick, trying to communicate her panic to him. _We can 't leave._

Rick stepped closer to Herschel, not invading his space, but making their conversation more intimate. "You don't feel safe. Tell us what we need to do to alleviate that problem."

"You can leave," Herschel said.

"Daddy," said Maggie. "We can't. Even if that boy isn't real, and I think he is, they still have a wounded man. Daddy we can't turn them away. It wouldn't be Christian."

Herschel sighed. "I'm not sure if this can work, but if you'll make one concession I'll consider allowing you to stay." Lori held her breath as she waited to hear Herschel's demand.

"Name it," Rick said.

"Give up your guns."

"No way!" Andrea said "We're not giving up our only means of protection."

"Andrea," Rick admonished her through gritted teeth. Rick then returned his attention to the Greene patriarch. "Done. Your farm, your rules. We'll lock up the guns until we leave."

"I want them to be somewhere you can't get them," Herschel said.

"This is insane," Andrea said.

"Take a walk Andrea," Rick said.

"Rick, this-"

Rick cut Andrea off. "Take. A. Walk." Lori watched Andrea storm off with no small measure of relief. _She's wild._ Rick nodded at Herschel. "We'll turn our guns over to you."

Herschel nodded. "When your man is healed and you find this boy they'll be returned to you on your way off the farm. Otis will help you collect the weapons. Come with me Maggie."

Lori watched Herschel walk away with a sinking feeling in her gut. _He'll never let us stay here permanently. As soon as we find that boy we'll be kicked out back onto the road._

* * *

Shane opened his eyes when he heard someone enter his recovery room. The room was actually Otis and Patricia's, but Otis had been more than willing to give it up for the man he had accidentally shot. The married couple was staying in Beth's room for now while she doubled with Maggie. Shane saw Carol enter with a tray. Shane sighed. Sometimes Carol brought him food, usually it was Amy or Jacqui, a few times it had even been Miranda, but not once had Lori Grimes checked on him. As always, Carol was polite but cold to him. "I brought your lunch."

Shane smiled at her. "Let me guess, canned peas, canned ham and some toast."

"Canned spinach, Herschel said you need iron." Carol infused her words with no venom, but there wasn't any kindness or humor in them either. "If you need anything, let me know."

"How many days have we been here again? I forget, being cooped up in here."

"This is the fourth day." Carol said the number so quickly that Shane knew it had already been on her mind. "It's the fifth day Daryl's been missing. Tonight will be the fifth night…"

Shane was surprised to see that Carol was holding back tears. _Damn, this woman really does care about that little bastard. He did save her kid, but still that's a lot of emotion for one snot-nosed brat. _"Herschel still got the guns locked up?" _I can't believe Rick let that happen._

Carol rolled her eyes. "That's all you care about, isn't it?"

"No," Shane said. "All I care about is getting us to Fort Benning safe and sound."

"And by us you mean you and the Grimes family, to hell with anybody else."

Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes as well. "It ain't like that."

Carol scoffed. "You keep telling yourself that." Shane watched the woman turn around and leave him alone once more. Shane knew why Rick's visits had been seldom, he was busy looking for that kid and holding camp together. Carl had come every day, but he was never there for more than a few minutes before someone came and told him his mom was looking for him and needed him for some chore or another. Shane was amazed sometimes by just how unsubtle that woman could be. Others visited, especially T-dog at first as he had been nursing his own injury and had little else to do. Still, Shane was going stir-crazy. He needed to get out of this bed and do something. Every piece of news he heard just freaked him out more. Herschel had demanded their _guns_. Rick had just given in. What the hell was going on? With four search parties out looking for that kid every day who was protecting camp? Herschel said the farm was safe and Rick seemed to believe him, but Shane knew that was bullshit. Nowhere was safe anymore, and if Rick didn't see that then that was just one more thing to be frightened about.

* * *

Glenn bit his lip. T-dog's shoulders were slumped as the two of them trudged back to camp after another unsuccessful day. It was clear to Glenn that Daryl still being missing was hitting T-dog harder than anybody else realized. These long days out in the woods were beginning to take their toll on Glenn, but he knew better than to complain. T-dog, for his part, seemed to almost welcome the heat and the strain. He seemed to feel as though he deserved to suffer for not finding the lost boy. As they took the roundabout route back to the farm that Rick had planned to cover the maximum amount of space Glenn racked his brain for something, anything, that he could say to make his friend feel better. Before Glenn came up with anything the two men entered a clearing. They froze. They stared at a small cabin, neither of them daring to hope. "You got your machete?" T-dog asked "I'll open the door."

Glenn nodded. "Okay,"

T-dog pulled out the butcher knife he was carrying for protection and then waited for Glenn to get into position before opening the door. When the door opened and no snarling walkers attacked them T-dog banged on the wall to draw out any that might be slow on the uptake and waiting inside. When T-dog decided they were clear the men went inside. "Daryl,"

Glenn was disappointed, but not surprised, that the teenager didn't respond to T-dog's whispered call. If Daryl were here wouldn't he have come out when they banged on the wall?

T-dog went into the kitchen and Glenn the bedroom. It took only minutes to clear the house, but both men were reluctant to leave. "Least we found some supplies." T-dog held up some canned food, but his tone of voice made it sound like they had found dead puppies instead.

"Daryl's a survivor-" Glenn began.

T-dog cut him off. "Don't start man. Let's just keep going."

Glenn followed his friend. He was starting to realize there was nothing he could say that would make this better for T-dog. Glenn reached out and put a hand on T-dog's shoulder. "Hey,"

T-dog tensed, but then he turned to meet Glenn's gaze. "This is my fault."

_No it's not._ Glenn bit back the reply that he knew wouldn't help. "I'm here. If you need to talk, or if you need… whatever. I'm here. I'm your friend T. Let me be your friend."

T-dog offered Glenn a wan smile. "Thanks man, you're a good kid."

The rest of their walk was carried out in silence, but Glenn thought he observed a little less slump in T-dog's shoulders and a little more determination in his stride. When they made it back to camp a few quick glances were exchanged that informed Glenn that none of the other groups had been any luckier. Glenn dropped his machete onto the ground and then took a seat under the shade of a tree. "Glenn," Glenn shaded his eyes and then looked up to see who had approached him. Lori was smiling at him, but her smile looked… forced. "Are you busy?"

_Busy? No. Exhausted? Very much so. _"What do you need?" Glenn was always eager to help and prone to volunteer for jobs before he knew what they were. "I'm your guy."

Lori's smile became a bit more genuine. "How are we on antibiotics?"

"Herschel said the ones Maggie and I got will be enough to treat Shane and T-dog, but there won't be much left over." Glenn wiped sweat off of his face. He'd kill for a breeze.

"Are you going to get more?"

"There aren't anymore, we picked the pharmacy clean."

Lori's smile evaporated. "You took everything that might be useful?"

"All the antibiotics," Glenn said. _What is this about?_

"What about… painkillers? Vitamins? Anti-inflammatories? There's still plenty of things that could be useful. It'd be better if you got all of it before somebody else did," Lori said.

Glenn squinted at Lori. "Is there something in particular-"

"Not here," Lori cut Glenn off with a harsh whisper. "I just was wondering if you were going to be making a run to the pharmacy is all. I could make a list of what everybody needs."

"Sure… I'll go. I'll ask Maggie."

Lori frowned. "There's no reason to involve Maggie."

"I need her to back me up," Glenn said.

"All right." Lori looked like she wanted to object further, but she couldn't think of any justification for doing so. "I'll have a list put together for you by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Herschel frowned when he opened his door and saw Glenn. "Can I help you?"

"Is uh… Maggie here?"

"She lives here."

Glenn swallowed. Herschel almost pitied the awkward young man, almost. "Can I uh…"

"Are you alright son?"

"I wanted to ask her for her help. I need to make another run."

Herschel narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?"

"See uh… There's some stuff my group needs and…"

Herschel heard laughter as his daughter approached. "Geez Jason, you okay?"

Glenn blushed. Herschel frowned. He didn't like that this young man was making his daughter laugh, or that he was here to ask her to go off with him. Herschel especially didn't like that his daughter's laughter made Glenn blush, didn't like it at all. "My daughter is busy."

"I'm actually not Daddy. I can help Mr. Voorhees."

"Are you ever going to quit that joke?" Glenn grumbled

"When it stops being funny, so no," Maggie said with delight saturating her voice.

"Maggie you have chores-"

"That I'll finish when I get back. I made it back fine last time, there's no need to worry."

Herschel felt that there was every need to worry. Maggie didn't understand the precarious situation they were in and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to make her see. For a time they were safe, now that this group had surrendered their guns, but they still walked around armed with knives and bats. Herschel wasn't sure he and Otis would be able to stop this group from taking back their guns, and the farm, by force if they felt inclined to do so. Herschel wasn't about to hand over one of his beloved daughters to be a hostage if that happened. "It's best that you stay here with your sister. She needs watching more than ever these days. I worry about her and Jimmy." This was weak and Herschel knew it. He saw in her eyes Maggie knew it too.

"I'll only be gone for a couple hours. Beth is sixteen; we can't watch her every minute."

Herschel frowned as his daughter walked out the door, leading Glenn away from the house as she did so. _My headstrong foolish girl, please protect yourself. I can't lose you too._

* * *

Amy looked embarrassed as she handed Glenn her list. "Uh… here."

Glenn opened the list and then turned bright red. The first thing on the list was _tampons/pads_ and while Glenn knew that those things existed and women used them the products still unnerved him. "Sure thing Amy, I'll uh… get all this stuff. No problem."

Amy ran off, still scarlet. When Glenn had collected everybody's lists except for Lori's she pulled him aside. "I need you to be discrete about this Glenn. No one can know."

Glenn frowned as Lori shoved a piece of paper into his hand before quickly walking away so he couldn't ask her any questions. Glenn opened the piece of paper and scanned it to find an explanation for Lori's odd behavior. Glenn's eyes widened when he saw the item at the bottom of the list. "Are you ready Jason? Those camp councilors won't massacre themselves."

Glenn shoved the paper into his pocket and looked up. Maggie was mounted on her horse and holding the reigns to his. "I'm ready. Let's go." It was a struggle, but Glenn managed to mount his horse without assistance this time. _Why the hell does Lori need a pregnancy test?_


	17. The Lover's Lover

Carol took a deep breath. The time had come to extend the olive branch. Lori was a member of the group and the mother of her daughter's best friend, not to mention their leader's wife as well. There was nothing to be gained by continuing this pointless conflict between the two of them. Carol approached Lori. Carol offered her a small, but warm smile. "Lori,"

Lori gave Carol a weary look. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want there to be tension between us anymore. We've all been through so much this past week, but that's no reason to take it out on each other. I want us to be friends."

Lori offered Carol a tentative smile of her own. "Me too Carol."

"I had an idea. I thought I'd run it by you."

"Go ahead," Lori said.

"I was thinking, what if we made dinner tonight for Herschel and his family? I know Herschel is still a little afraid of us, but this could be a chance to show him there is no need to be and to thank him for all he's done for us. Without the safety of this farm we wouldn't be able to cover as much ground every day looking for Daryl. Not to mention how he patched up Shane."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Lori said.

"I was also thinking you could make the offer. You're kind of our unofficial first lady."

Lori smiled at that sentiment. "Not really,"

_You've certainly done nothing to deserve the position at any rate, but you're here, and I'll just make the best of it. At least you're easily susceptible to vague flatteries._ "No, really."

"All right, I'll talk to Herschel."

* * *

Maggie wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but coming back to the pharmacy hadn't had as much of an effect on her as she thought it would. She found it easy to fill her bag with supplies and not once did she glance back toward the area where she knew the corpse of the thing she had killed was still rotting. Occasionally Maggie touched the bat held to her waist by her belt. Maggie was prepared to do what she had to in order to protect herself. Maggie glanced over at Glenn and snickered when she saw him in the feminine hygiene section. He looked so lost and despondent. "Do you need some help over there Jason?" Maggie called out to him.

Glenn practically jumped out of his skin. "I'm good."

Maggie walked over anyway. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked cheerfully.

Glenn sighed and shook his head. "I didn't know they came in different sizes."

Maggie burst out laughing. "Oh God Jason, are you serious? I thought you had sisters."

Glenn turned crustacean red. "They were all older than me," he protested feebly.

"Just get the variety packs," Maggie said.

Glenn shuffled awkwardly. "I can't do this with you watching me."

Maggie laughed so hard she had to bend over and catch her breath. "You can't shop for feminine hygiene products if a woman is watching you?" Maggie was on her knees now, struggling to contain her mirth. "Why?" Maggie got to her feet, face red from laughing.

Glenn sighed again as he began to fill his bag with tampons and pads. "I don't understand why you find so much joy in my suffering. I'm trying to be nice and you keep picking on me."

Maggie looked at a box on the ground that had gotten knocked from a shelf in someone's hurry to flee the pharmacy. "Well you know what they say." Maggie picked up the box.

Glenn was still filling his bag, not looking at her. "What's that?" He grumbled

"You know, playground rules. Boys pulling pigtails and girls being mean."

Glenn turned to face her, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking- What are you doing with _those_?" Glenn gestured to the box of condoms in Maggie's hand.

"You never know," Maggie said. "I might get lucky."

Glenn gaped at her. "With who?"

Maggie shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

"Wait, hold on. You teasing me all this time, was that… were you flirting with me?"

Maggie looked at Glenn. She was lonely. It had been a long time since she'd had anyone to talk to her own age. It had been even longer since she'd had sex. Glenn was a dork. He was a kind brave dork. He was awkward and a little immature, but he was willing to go above and beyond to do for others. Maggie wondered if there was any better endorsement of a person these days than the willingness to do for others when selfishness was so easy. Maggie stepped forward and put her lips on Glenn's. At first he didn't kiss her back. He stood there, shocked. Then he became aware of what was happening and opened his mouth, reaching for her tongue with his.

"Maggie-"

"Shhh, don't."

"We can't here. It's too dangerous."

Maggie stepped back from Glenn. His face was flushed, no longer with shame, but now with passion, desire. "It's dangerous at the farm too. My daddy'd shoot you if he caught us."

"Really?" Glenn looked alarmed.

Maggie laughed again, softer this time. "No, but he'd be pissed, so we can't tell him."

"Isn't there somewhere secluded?"

Maggie kissed Glenn softly on the cheek. "Meet me tonight at the stables. Bring these."

Glenn blushed again when Maggie handed him the box of condoms. Maggie started outside toward their horses and was surprised when Glenn wasn't right behind her. She turned to look for him, but he was now on his way toward her. "I had one last thing to grab. Let's go."

* * *

Carl glared at where Miranda Morales was instructing her children. Ever since Eliza had pulled that stupid stunt with the gun Lori wouldn't let Carl out of her sight for more than a few minutes at a time. Carl was pissed. He hadn't known about the gun, so he wasn't officially in trouble, but being under constant surveillance by his mother was the worst punishment Carl could think of. Lori wouldn't let Carl check on Shane or help his dad look for Daryl. Carl smiled when Sophia approached. At least her company was still enjoyable. "Hey Sophia," Carl said.

Sophia returned Carl's smile and greeting. "You bored too?"

Carl nodded. "Want to play cards?"

Sophia sat down next to Carl. "Not really. Every time I start to play a game or think of something fun to do I think about how Daryl can't be having any fun right now so I shouldn't be having any either. Eliza says I'm boring now. She also says I'm a fraidy cat, which is true."

Carl shook his head. "Eliza's a bitch."

Sophia gasped. "Carl, you can't say that. What if your mom heard?"

Carl shrugged. "What's she going to do, ground me? It can't be any worse than this."

"You'd be stuck in your tent all day and I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

Carl shrugged in acquiescence. "So it'd be a little worse." Carl sighed. "Maybe I should run away and look for Daryl by myself. Maybe my dad would finally realize I can help."

"Carl you can't do that," Sophia whispered harshly. "If you ran away everyone would look for you and no one would look for Daryl anymore. Everybody cares about you and only a few people care about him." Sophia stopped talking and bit her lip, suppressing tears.

Carl stared at his friend. "We care. My dad cares. Your mom cares."

Sophia rubbed her eyes. "Yours doesn't though. Neither does Mr. Morales. All he cares about are his wife and kids. Andrea doesn't care either. She thinks we should leave as soon as Mr. Walsh gets better. She thinks Daryl is dead. They don't care about him at all Carl."

Carl wanted to protest, but he knew Sophia was right. Lori and Andrea didn't seem very interested in finding Daryl at all. Morales wasn't as overt about his apathy as they were, but he had made it clear that everything took a back seat to Miranda, Eliza and Louis as far as he was concerned. Carl loved Shane like an uncle, but he had to admit the man didn't seem particularly interested in finding the lost teen. Carl buried his face in his knees. "We can't let them give up."

"We won't," Sophia said. "If they try to leave without him or stop looking we'll…"

"We'll run away," Carl said. "Then they won't be able to leave."

Sophia looked terrified by the proposition but she nodded. "Yeah, we'll run away."

* * *

Patricia started to pick up a platter. "Nu-uh," Carol said. "We're doing all the work tonight, you just go sit down and relax." Carol took the platter from Patricia's hands.

Patricia smiled. "It's been a while since anybody cooked for me. Otis does sometimes, but he's hopeless with anything that ain't meat. He tried to make me an omelet for breakfast on our last anniversary, and he nearly burnt the house down." The smile slipped from Patricia's face as she thought about her quint little home. "I doubt I'll ever see our house again."

Carol put her hand on Patricia's shoulder. The two women shared a look. Patricia could tell that Carol had been domestically inclined too. "You will, when this is all over."

"Maybe then all y'all can come over for supper, I'll return the favor." Even as Patricia said the words she knew that was never going to happen. She was never going to make Sunday dinners in her tiny yet well-ordered kitchen again. "I make a mean corn casserole."

"I'd like that."

As the two women made their way to the table with Carol holding the heavy dish Patricia saw her husband come downstairs holding his guitar. "Beth and I are going to provide a little show to go with this fine dinner," Otis said. "She's even going to play Annette's piano."

Herschel, who had just taken a seat, froze. "Is that right?"

Otis' smile slipped from his face. "She didn't think you would mind. Course if you do-"

"That sounds lovely," Herschel said. "Annette loves playing with Beth. I've missed the sound of music in this house." Herschel looked down at the tablecloth. "She can play the piano."

"Who's Annette?" the little boy, Carl, asked.

"She's Herschel's wife," Patricia said. "She isn't here right now."

"Is she dead?"

"Carl!" Lori stared aghast at her son. "Herschel, I am so-"

"No, no she isn't dead. She just isn't here right now," Herschel said. "Will Shane be joining us?" Herschel didn't look like he really cared one way or the other if Shane showed up to dinner, he just wanted to change the subject. Patricia could understand that. So did she.

_Dear Annette, you were always so kind. I hate to think of you being the way you are._

"No," Carol said. "I'll bring him a tray though. He'll be fine."

"I'll do it," Lori said.

* * *

"How many roads must a man walk down before you call him a man?" The voice of Herschel's youngest daughter, Shane thought her name was Beth, floated into Shane's room as he lay still on the bed. The tedium was driving him crazy. Shane was relieved when he heard his door open. Even Carol's company would be better than no one's. Shane gaped when Lori entered his room holding a tray. "How many seas must a white dove sail before she sleeps in the sand?"

"Lori, damn I'm surprised to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was quiet, like she was sinning by being here.

"Better, a little lonely, but-"

"Shane this has to stop."

"How many times must the cannonballs fly before they're forever banned?" Beth truly did have a lovely voice. She must have taken lessons back when singing lessons existed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't live like this anymore." Lori took a deep breath. "Every day I live in fear that one wrong word will tear my life apart. I just got my husband back. I can't lose him again."

"The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind. The answer is blowing in the wind."

"Why would you lose him?"

"If he finds out what we did he'll never forgive me."

"Why would he?" Shane asked. "Who would tell him? I sure as hell won't. That damn kid is as good as gone and he was the only one who knew, so how is he supposed to find out?"

Lori stared at Shane, her features painted with revulsion. "How many years must a mountain exist before it is washed to the sea?" Shane didn't understand why she was staring.

"Please tell me you're not glad that boy is missing."

Shane sighed. _What do you want from me woman?_ "Of course I'm not _glad_, but it certainly simplifies things. It's not like anyone will miss him once we move on. Sure T-dog feels guilty and Carol thinks she owes him because he saved her daughter, but no one knew him."

"How many years can some people exist before they're allowed to be free?"

Lori averted her gaze. Shane didn't understand why, after all this time, she was choosing now to speak to him. What did she want? "Sometimes you scare me Shane. I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"You told me he was dead."

"How many times can a man turn his head and pretend that he just doesn't see?"

"I thought he was."

"I wish I could believe that."

Shane tried to straighten his posture. He hated this damn bed. "Is that what you think of me Lori? You think I would leave Rick, my brother, to die if I thought there was any chance that he was still alive. I would have died for him. I protected you and Carl for _him_. I love that man."

Lori scoffed. "You protected us for him? What we did had nothing to do with it?"

"The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind. The answer is blowing in the wind."

"That came later," Shane whispered. "Do you really think that I wouldn't have kept y'all safe if we hadn't been involved? Lori, I… I loved you Lori. But I got y'all out for Rick."

"No, you didn't love me," Lori said in a voice as hard as stone.

"How many times must a man look up before he can see the sky?"

"I did." Shane closed his eyes. Damn, that girl had some pipes on her. Beth's voice was assaulting his ears, and Shane was having trouble focusing on the conversation he was having.

"If you had you wouldn't have lied."

"How many ears must one man have before he can hear people cry?"

"I didn't lie."

"You did."

"I thought he was dead."

"You can't seriously expect me to-"

"How many deaths will it take till he knows that too many people have died?"

"You know what Lori?" Shane looked up at her. "It doesn't matter. There isn't anything between us anymore so it doesn't matter what you think of me. You just go on back out there to your boy and your husband. You go on back to the life you have because _I_ saved you. Go on."

Lori's eyes widened. "You can't talk to me like-"

"Get out Lori." Shane spoke through gritted teeth. "Now."

Lori looked a little frightened as she scurried from the room, but in all honesty Shane didn't give a damn. He didn't know why he'd ever wanted her. "The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind. The answer is blowing in the wind." All she did was cause trouble.

* * *

Maggie grinned as she pulled Glenn into the stables. All night she had squirmed in her seat at the extra table they had pulled into the kitchen. It had been so long. The imminent nature of her relief made her agitation more intense than it had been in a long time. It wasn't just that she was lonely. She was surrounded by death. There was literally a collection of death right next door to her home. She needed to be reminded she was alive. Maggie grabbed the handle of the door to the small room where they kept the horse feed. As she yanked the door open she shoved her hand down Glenn's pants. Maggie began sucking on Glenn's neck as she pushed him into the feed room. As she reached for the door to pull it closed Maggie saw a small figure on the ground crawling away from them on its hands and knees. Maggie shrieked. There was a walker in the stables and they were unarmed. Maggie backpedaled out the door as she continued to shout.

Glenn whirled around and gasped. "Daryl?"

Maggie blinked and saw that what she had taken for a walker was in fact a dirty emaciated boy curled up against the wall staring at them in abject terror. Maggie stopped screaming and stared. Could this be the lost boy Glenn's group had been searching for?


	18. The Orphan's Father

Rick was stacking plates on the table to help Carol and Miranda clean up when he heard the shrieking from the stables. Rick jumped to his feet and instinctually ran toward the sound of a woman's distress. He heard people following him, but he was by far the first person to reach the stables and see Maggie and Glenn. Glenn was knelt down on the ground in front of something that Rick couldn't see in the darkness. Maggie pulled out a flashlight and shined it on something that took Rick's breath away. Backed up against the wall was Daryl Dixon. His clothing was ripped, his body was utterly emaciated and he had a bad sunburn. But it was him. He looked terrified, and every time Glenn tried to get closer to him the young teen pressed himself harder against the wall and flinched away. He was sitting next to an open bag of horse feed, and the feed scattered on the ground made Rick aware that the teen had been eating from the bag before Maggie and Glenn came in. Rick felt a pang in his heart. This poor boy had been starving in the forest for a week, and he was now so hungry he was willing to eat horse food. Rick put his hand on Glenn's shoulder and gently pulled the younger man back. Rick knelt down in front of the petrified boy. "Hey Daryl, do you remember me? Rick?" Rick tried to meet the boy's gaze.

There was a gasp behind Rick. Daryl flinched away from the sound. Rick looked over his shoulder to see Jacqui standing there with her hand over her mouth. "Is he all right?"

Rick turned back to Daryl. Rick looked at the boy to try to detect any sign of him having been bitten. All Rick saw were signs of starvation, dehydration and exposure. "Daryl," Rick said.

"M-Mr. Grimes," Rick realized that Daryl was shivering. Rick saw a pile of blankets nearby and grabbed one before laying it gently over Daryl's skeletal frame. The boy flinched, but once he had the blanket he pulled it tightly to himself. "I'm sorry. I was just so tired. I thought I could sleep here without anybody knowing. I didn't want to steal, but I was so hungry."

Rick felt another pang in his heart. "Why don't you come inside and we'll get you something to eat?" Rick held out his hand to the boy and after a brief hesitation Daryl took it.

Rick started to pull Daryl to his feet, but stopped when Daryl hissed in pain. Rick let go of him. "Are you all right? What happened?" _Don't be bit._ _Don't be bit. Don't be bit._

"I fell. I hurt my leg," Daryl said.

"Which one?"

Daryl pointed to his left leg and Rick lifted the blanket off that leg to assess the damage to the limb. He placed a hand on Daryl's shin and watched the boy wince in pain. Rick turned around to see if Herschel was part of the crowd that had run to the stables. He was, and when he met Rick's gazed he moved forward to take a look at the leg. "Not broken, sprained," he said.

"Can we take him into the house?" Rick doubted Herschel would have a problem with that, but Rick was trying to take every opportunity to accede to the farmer's authority.

"Of course," Herschel said. "I'll take a look. Bring him inside."

Rick started to pick Daryl up, but he squirmed away. "Are you going to punish me?"

Rick hesitated. "What are you talking about?"

"Am I in trouble for breaking in here?"

"No," Rick said. He was stunned by the question. "Of course not. We're all just so glad that we found you. We've been looking for you, all week. We were really worried about you."

"You looked for me?" Daryl seemed astonished.

"Of course we did," Rick wanted to hug this poor kid. He didn't know how well that would go over though, so he didn't. "I'm going to carry you inside and then Herschel is going to take a look at your leg. We'll get you something to eat too, how does that sound?" Rick asked.

"It doesn't hurt too bad," Daryl said. "I can walk."

"I'm sure you can," Rick said. "But you don't have too." Rick reached for Daryl again, and this time the teen let Rick pick him up. Daryl didn't weigh nearly as much as Rick thought he should, but Rick supposed the whole starving thing might have quite a lot to do with that.

When Rick and the crowd made their way inside the house it seemed to take on a claustrophobic quality it hadn't had when they'd all been gathered in the living room listening to young Beth sing. "You can take him up to Beth's room," Herschel said. "I'll get my bag."

Rick did as Herschel said and then gently laid the boy down on the bed. Carol came running into the room moments later with a glass of water and a plate of food. Carol took a seat at the boy's bedside and held the glass out to him. Daryl tried to grip the cup, but lack of sleep and nutrition had sapped most of his strength. Carol had to hold the glass to his lips and tip it forward so that he could drink. The young boy eagerly sucked in the life-giving liquid his body had been deprived of for so long. He drank so quickly he soon burst into a coughing fit. The bed was drenched in water as Carol lost her grip on the glass. "'m sorry," Daryl said.

"Shhhh," Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl. "It's all right."

Herschel entered with his equipment. This room was becoming crowded as well, so Herschel had Patricia shoo everyone away except for himself, Carol and Jacqui, who quite adamantly refused to leave. Rick was loathe to leave Daryl, but he knew that Herschel needed space to work. In the hall Carl ran up to his father and hugged him. "Is he gonna be okay dad?"

"He's going to be fine," Rick assured his son. Rick wrapped his arms around Carl and hugged him tighter than was strictly necessary. Rick couldn't help but imagine Carl in a similar situation to Daryl's, and it terrified him. Lori must have been having a similar thought because when he looked up at her she was wearing an expression of abject horror.

* * *

Jacqui wanted to cry. Daryl was asleep now. Once the adrenaline the terror of being discovered had produced wore off his exhaustion quickly overcame him. He looked so vulnerable on that bed with his ribs sticking out and his breathing labored. Herschel started to peel the tatters that barely qualified as a shirt off of Daryl so he could do a more complete examination of the teen's injuries. Jacqui saw various scrapes and bruises and imagined that there were more she couldn't see. Herschel froze. "Carol," he said. "Could you send Rick in?"

Jacqui looked at Carol and the women frowned at each other. "What is it?" Jacqui asked

"Is it a bite?" There was panic in Carol's voice.

"Just send him in here please." Herschel's voice wasn't angry, but it was firm. "There is no need for you to come back in either. Your daughter probably wants to talk to you." Carol was obviously confused and nervous, but she left. When she had gone Herschel tried to tell Jacqui to go as well, but she refused to leave. "He's in good hands. I know what I'm doing."

Jacqui shook her head. "I won't leave him."

Herschel pursed his lips in displeasure. A moment later Rick arrived, alone. Herschel shot one more disapproving glance Jacqui's way before he began. "Rick, I had my doubts when your people arrived here. I thought I was inviting nothing but trouble into my life when I agreed to let you stay here while you looked for this boy. But I believed that you are a good man. I thought that anyone who would expend so much effort into finding an orphan must be a moral person."

Rick's confusion was evident on his face. He looked at Jacqui, but she was just as confused as he was. "I don't understand," Rick said. Jacqui watched Herschel's frown deepen.

"I will not tolerate people who abuse children to stay on my farm."

Rick gaped at Herschel. "What?"

Herschel gently gripped Daryl's shoulders and slowly, so as not to wake him, lifted his torso off the bed so that Jacqui and Rick could see his back. Jacqui gasped. She felt hot tears spring to her eyes. For a moment she feared she would throw up. "Oh my God," Jacqui said.

Rick stared. Daryl's back was covered with scars. They were all old. Some of them were so pale they must have happened several years ago. "Can you explain this?" Herschel asked

Rick shook his head. "I told you that Daryl was at the camp with his father at first."

"And none of you knew that he was beating his son?"

Jacqui started to sob. "There are so many."

Rick put a comforting hand on her shoulder before returning his attention to Herschel to address the older man's concerns. "I never saw them interact. I joined the group during the same supply run where Merle was lost. I would never allow something like this to happen, never."

Jacqui detected some outrage in Rick's voice. Before she could interpret further though Herschel had turned his attention to her. "What about you? Did you know? Did the others?"

Jacqui shook her head. "I didn't know. They kept to themselves. He… He seemed to love his father. How could… How could anybody do that to their own child? I don't understand."

Herschel sighed. "Some men shouldn't be fathers."

Jacqui watched Herschel lower Daryl back onto the bed. She clenched her fists. "I'm glad we left the son of a bitch on that roof," Jacqui said. "He deserved it." Jacqui tried to never hate her fellow man. She had even forgiven her husband when he abandoned her with their toddler and very few means of support. But to beat so cruelly such a sweet and innocent child…

Rick stepped closer to the bed. "I'm such an idiot. Now I know why he was always so afraid of us. He thought we were going to hit him. What must it have been like for him?"

Herschel looked at Rick. Rick's attention was still on Daryl, but Jacqui could see Herschel's expression. The man seemed sympathetic and admiring. Rick had obviously passed a test of some kind. "At least he doesn't have to live like that anymore," Herschel said.

* * *

Shane heard voices in the hall and forced himself to his feet. He limped into the hallway to see Andrea, Amy, Glenn and Dale talking. "I never thought we would find him," Andrea said.

_You and me both sister._

"I'm so glad we did," said Amy. "He looked so weak. If he had been out there for much longer a walker would have gotten him for sure." Amy shivered. "Thank God you and Maggie went to the stables Glenn. What were you two doing out there anyway?" Glenn flushed.

"Shane," Andrea spared Glenn from having to answer by noticing Shane.

"You shouldn't be out of bed son," Dale said.

"I heard a commotion," Shane said.

"We found Daryl," Amy said. Her gleeful countenance made Shane want to throw up.

"How?" _This certainly complicates things._

"He saw the lights and snuck into Herschel's stables," Andrea said.

"Lucky kid," Shane said.

"I'd hardly call getting lost in the woods lucky," Dale said. "Considering how much ground we covered the fact that we never found him seems extraordinarily unlucky."

_Put a sock in it old man._ "Well he's here now."

"I hope he's okay," Glenn said. "What if he caught something out there? We have all that medicine we took from the pharmacy, but we have next to no antibiotics." Glenn shot nervous looks at his speaking companions. Shane wanted to roll his eyes at the young man's distress.

"He'll be fine," Dale said. "He's back with us and we'll take care of him."

_I hope the little bastard does get sick. It'd make my life a hell of a lot easier._

Amy nodded and then gave Shane a worried look. He knew he must be a sight. He was leaned against the wall, sweating bullets. He still hadn't completely recovered from the gunshot and he hated seeing a young frail thing like Amy looking at him like he was weak. He wanted to be recovered. He wanted off of this fucking farm. "You should get back to bed," Amy said.

"I don't need you to mind me," Shane snapped.

Amy's eyes widened and Andrea put a protective hand on her shoulder. "Let's get back to camp," Andrea said before shooting Shane a dirty look and leading her sister away.

Dale and Glenn followed the sisters. Shane knew he should lie back down, but the idea of spending one more second in that bed was intolerable to him. Shane limped a little ways down the hall and heard voices upstairs. Shane entered the empty kitchen. Shane noticed that the door to the cellar had been left ajar. _If I were a naive old man who wanted to hide a bunch of guns where would I hide them? Probably the cellar or the attic. _Shane hobbled over to the door and gazed down the dark stairwell. Unbidden, Rick's voice came to his head. _If you do this there will be no going back. You'll have to go all the way. You can't stop. Are you ready for this?_

Shane headed back to his wasn't strong enough yet. He needed to finish his recovery and talk to Rick. He needed to make sure Rick, and a significant portion of the rest of the group, was behind him before he made a move. _This SOB is putting all of us in danger by holding onto our guns. I'll be damned if I'll let him get Lori or Carl killed. If I can just sit Rick down and explain things to him I can make him understand. As long as that damn kid keeps his trap shut. If I can handle Herschel and Daryl everything will be just fine._ Shane tried to get into a comfortable position on the bed. He was starting to wonder if traveling with a group was really worth the aggravation it caused. Although now that he thought about it most of his aggravation came from a single group member. Daryl Dixon was the one who knew the secret that could ruin everything. Daryl had gotten lost and indirectly gotten Shane shot. That kid just kept causing Shane more problems. Shane closed his eyes. Why the hell did he have to come back?


	19. The Sister's Sister

When Daryl woke up he was in a bed. It was the most comfortable bed he'd slept in since… ever actually. Before dead people had started walking around, back when Daryl lived in the tiny cabin with his father, Daryl had slept on a lumpy mattress and a frame that threatened to collapse at any moment. This bed was soft, and there was a plush comforter on top of him with sunflowers embroidered on it. Daryl struggled to remember the events of the night before, but it was all lost in a haze of hunger pains and the shooting pain in his leg. Daryl realized that the leg hurt a lot less now, though he was still hungry. As if summoned by his thoughts he caught a whiff of the smell of cooking eggs. As Daryl sat up more of last night came to him. He was pretty sure Rick had been there, but maybe that was just his imagination. Daryl had been brought into this house and given water and food. Why? Daryl slipped out of bed and winced when his foot hit the hardwood floor. Pain shot up his leg like a lightning bolt. Daryl limped over to the door and opened it. The hallway was deserted and Daryl grimaced when he saw the stairs. Well he couldn't stay up here forever, so he might as well bite the bullet. Daryl started down the stairs, but it only took a few steps for him to stumble. Daryl grabbed the banister to halt his fall and let out a loud whimper of pain. Two people appeared at the foot of the stairs. One was the old man that Daryl now remembered had fixed his leg. The other was a blond teenager with big blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be out of bed son," the old man said as he ascended the stairs.

Daryl shrank back against the banister. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Daryl couldn't read the expression on the man's face. He could only hope it wasn't angry, because angry men usually did not bode well for Daryl. "It's all right. I'm just worried about your leg is all. That, plus all those scrapes and bruises. You need to heal. Why don't we get you back into bed and then Beth will bring you some breakfast?" The man offered Daryl his arm for the boy to use to pull himself up. Daryl was still afraid, but he took the older man's arm.

Daryl pulled himself up and then leaned on the old man as he hobbled back to the room with the sunflower bedspread. Herschel helped Daryl back into the bed. "Is this your house?"

The old man nodded. "This is my farm. My name is Herschel Greene."

Daryl winced. "I'm sorry. I know I was trespassin-"

Herschel waved his hand, cutting Daryl off. "You did nothing wrong. If you hadn't come here you might have become infected. Who knows what might have happened to you after that?"

Daryl was confused by this statement. "I would have died."

Herschel frowned, but did not comment further on the topic. "What happened out there?"

Daryl pulled the covers up to his chin. He liked the feel of the thick soft comforter over him, keeping him safe and warm. "I ran for a long time, until I couldn't run anymore. I slept in a tree the first night, but then I fell out. That's how I hurt my leg. I lost my knife and my crossbow, so whenever I saw a walker I just had to run from it. I ran a lot. It made my leg hurt worse. I fell a few more times, and it always made my leg worse. I couldn't stop running though. I found a stream once, I don't remember when. I tried to stay near it so I would have water, but there were too many walkers. I saw the lights from your house. When I got closer I saw your stables and your barn. I thought I could spend the night in one and that if I left before sunrise no one would ever know. I snuck into that room in your stables. I know it was wrong, and I know I shouldn't have stolen your feed, but I was so hungry. I couldn't help it." Daryl squirmed under the covers.

Herschel sighed. "I'm not angry. I'm only sad that you were forced to resort to such drastic measures. Why didn't you come up to the house? We would have given you real food."

Daryl squinted at Herschel. He wasn't sure what to make of this man who he had stolen from but that had treated his leg and given him shelter and food. Daryl didn't know what the man wanted from him, or what he wanted him to say. "I…" Daryl squirmed in discomfort some more.

Herschel reached for Daryl's shoulder and Daryl flinched. Herschel withdrew his hand and looked away from Daryl. For a moment Daryl panicked, thinking he had angered the stranger and would soon receive his wrath. Instead Herschel turned back to him and asked him a question Daryl had no way to process. "Who gave you those scars on your back?"

Daryl's face lost all color. He'd rather Herschel hit him than ask him that. "I… I didn't mean to be bad. Please Mr. Greene, don't tell them. They'd never let me stay in the group if they knew how bad I was. I try to help; I really do. I tried to look after the younger kids. But they'll never trust me if they know what my dad had to do to… keep me from misbehaving."

Herschel looked down at the sunflowers and let out a shuddering breath. "Is that so?"

Herschel's voice sounded odd, like he was going to cry. That didn't make any sense though, so Daryl discarded the thought. "They're here right? I thought I saw Rick last night."

Herschel nodded. "They're here, but you don't need to worry about that. If they don't want you to come with them when they leave you can just stay here. So there's no need to fear."

Daryl's eyes widened into big blue saucers. "Really?"

Herschel gave Daryl a sad smile, like the one Jacqui had given him in the RV and the one his dad's buxom girlfriend had given him back before the world ended. "Really," Herschel said.

Before Daryl could respond and ask what he had to do in return the door opened and the blond girl he'd seen earlier came in with a plate. She smiled at him. "Hope you like eggs and sausage, cause that's what we made. There's also a slice of French toast. No syrup though."

Daryl stared at her. "I don't…"

"What is it son?" Herschel asked

"I don't have a way to pay you back."

Herschel sighed again. "You don't have to pay us back." Herschel gestured Beth closer and then helped Daryl sit up. Beth placed the plate on the boy's lap and Daryl stared at the meal that looked better than anything he'd eaten in a long time. "Go ahead son, there's no price."

Daryl nodded dumbly. He would have paid almost any price to be able to eat this food after spending a week starving. Herschel's encouragement was superfluous. Daryl dug into the food and was disappointed when the plate was empty minutes later. _I should have eaten slower._

"Do you want more?" Beth asked

"Can I?" Daryl asked before he could stop himself. _Nice going dummy, that's really going to piss him off you spoiled little brat. How about a little appreciation, huh? _"I mean thank you, I'm good. Thank you for the food." Daryl risked a furtive glance at the elderly farmer.

"Go make Daryl another plate Beth," Herschel said. "I think he's still hungry."

"Okay daddy," Beth said. She picked up the plate and then extended her free hand towards Daryl. "I'm Beth by the way. It's nice to meet you Daryl." Beth smiled at Daryl.

Daryl cautiously took her hand. "Hi, it's n-nice to meet you."

Beth smiled even wider and then turned around and left the room.

* * *

Carol crouched down in front of the campfire. Sophia fidgeted behind her mother, trying to make evident her impatience. "Come on mom. Carl and I want to visit Daryl."

"Just a moment Sophia. I'm making him breakfast." Carol didn't know whether Herschel and his family would see fit to feed the boy staying in their house, but she figured if they did after a week of starving he could do with two breakfasts. If not he at least needed the one.

Sophia turned to Carl and sighed heavily. Carol chuckled. Sophia had become more energetic since Ed's death. She was no longer afraid to draw attention to herself. Sophia never would have made such a dramatic display before. She still wasn't a misbehaved child; she was just less fearful. Carol was thankful for that. Carl laughed. "He needs to eat Sophia."

"I know. I know." Sophia hopped from foot to foot. "I just really want to thank him."

"Your thanks will be even better received when it comes with breakfast," Carol said.

Sophia nodded at her mother. "Yeah okay, are you almost done?"

Carol stood up with a plate of toast, bacon and black-eyed peas. "All done sweetie."

"Yes, let's go." Sophia took off running for the house and Carl followed her, soon overtaking his companion. Carl gloated when he reached the porch first and Sophia stuck her tongue out at him. Carol marveled at the sight of these two children. She hadn't thought they would ever again be safe enough for children to run around and tease each other. It occurred to Carol that Herschel had given them something so precious she couldn't adequately express it.

"Try not to be too rambunctious when we go inside," Carol said.

"Kay mom," Sophia said.

"Yes Mrs. Peletier," Carl said.

Carol grinned at them and then knocked on the door. Beth answered. "Hello!" She was clearly pleased to see them. Her warm smile melted Carol's nervousness. "Come in!"

"We brought breakfast for Daryl," Carol said.

"We already gave him breakfast, but he might still be hungry, ya know, considerin."

Carol nodded gravely. "Is it okay if we go up to see him?"

"Of course! I'll go with you." Beth led Carol, Sophia and Carl up to her room. She didn't bother to knock, so when she entered the room Daryl jumped and gave them a guilty look, even though he hadn't been doing anything, much less anything wrong. "Hey Daryl! How ya feelin?"

"Good Beth, thanks." Daryl flushed pink. "Hey Carl, Sophia. Hi Mrs. Peletier."

"Hello Daryl, I brought you something to eat. Are you still hungry?"

Daryl nodded. "Kind of, but I already ate. So you don't have to waste any food on me."

"It's not a waste, and besides that it's already made." Carol started toward the bed.

Sophia ran ahead of her mother and threw her arms around her peer, startling him as she squeezed him. "Thank you so much Daryl. You saved my life." She kissed him on the forehead.

Daryl changed from pink to red. "I-I didn't do nothin really. I couldn't even kill that second walker. It chased me and I had to drop my weapons. I was so stupid," Daryl said.

"You weren't stupid," Carol said. "You were very brave."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable. "Thank you,"

"How did you survive?" Carl asked

"Carl," Carol said gently. "We don't need to pester him."

"It's okay," Daryl said. "Running mostly, and some hiding." Daryl took the food Carol offered him and eagerly consumed the calories. "Thanks Mrs. Peletier."

"Were you scared?" Sophia whispered

Daryl frowned. "I guess I was. I didn't really have time to think about it."

"Why didn't you go back to the highway?" Carl asked "We left a sign for you there."

Daryl squirmed in discomfort. Carol knew that Carl's and Sophia's questions were born from genuine curiosity and not an interrogation, but it was clear to her that wasn't the impression Daryl was getting. Carol bit her lip. "Kids, that really is enough. Daryl is too tired for this."

Sophia looked guilty. "We're sorry," she told Daryl. "You're okay though right?"

Daryl smiled at her. "I'm fine." He sighed. "I just wish I hadn't lost my crossbow."

"Oh," Carl lit up, glad to be the bearer of good news. "My dad has it, and your knife."

"Really?" Daryl smiled at Carl. It occurred to Carol that she had rarely seen him smile.

Carl nodded emphatically. "He found it when he was looking for you."

"Thanks for doing that," Daryl said. "Y'all didn't have to."

Carol knew she should probably let that go, but she couldn't. "Yes we did."

Sophia hugged Daryl again. "You're my hero," she said. Daryl awkwardly tried to return her hug. He placed his hands on her shoulders, but he didn't really embrace her.

"Want to play a game?" Carl asked

Daryl smiled at Carl. Carol could tell that Carl's and Sophia's attentions meant a great deal to Daryl and even though Carl was probably unaware how much he was doing for his peer just by showing him basic kindness she was still grateful. "I can't. My leg's still messed up."

"We could play cards," Carl said.

"Or a board game," Sophia said.

"Oh!" Beth said. "We have Monopoly."

"Let's play Monopoly!" Sophia looked positively giddy at the prospect. She hadn't played a board game since before the end of the world and even then she hadn't had many opportunities because Carol couldn't allow other children to come to their home with Ed there.

Daryl twisted in discomfort. "I don't know how to play."

"We'll teach you," Carl said simply.

"I'll go get the game," Beth said.

Carol smiled after the teen as she left the room. Sophia climbed onto the large bed and leaned against the footboard so that she was across from Daryl. Carl joined the other two children on the bed. The scene looked almost normal. For a moment Carol pretended that the world was unchanged and Sophia was just playing with some friends from school. Carol reached out and brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear. Sophia beamed at her mother and Carol thought her heart might break. _I almost lost you love._ Carol looked at Daryl. _How could I ever repay this dear boy?_ Carol squeezed Carl's shoulder and then she leaned over Daryl and kissed the stunned teen on the forehead. "You kids have fun. I'll be at the camp if you need anything."

"Kay mom," Sophia said.

"Bye Mrs. Peletier," Carl said.

* * *

Beth stood on her tiptoes to reach the high shelf in the closet in the parlor. She heard the familiar sound of her sister's laughter. Beth turned around. She smiled at her sister, just glad to see her happy. "Can you get Monopoly for me? It's way in the back," Beth told her sister.

Maggie easily procured the game for Beth. "You going to play with the kids?"

Beth nodded. "Want to join us?"

"I'm a little too old for board games," Maggie said.

Beth adopted a somber tone. "You're never too old for Monopoly."

Maggie shook her head, still smiling. "Maybe another time," she said.

"You going to go see Glenn?" Beth asked slyly.

Maggie's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?"

"I ain't no fool Maggie Greene. I know why you were in the stables with him."

Maggie frowned. "Do you think daddy does?"

Beth shook her head. "He seems distracted. I don't know why."

Maggie sighed. "I do. Daddy told me that boy they found, Daryl, he's been abused."

Beth gasped. "By someone in their group?!"

"No, by his father. Apparently he died in Atlanta. Don't say anything about it, okay?"

"I won't," Beth said. "I better get back upstairs."

Maggie smiled at her sister. "Have fun. It's about time you did."

"You too," Beth said. "You deserve some fun."

"I think I might know a place where I can find some."

"Be careful," Beth warned.

"I will." Maggie's laidback tone made Beth doubt this, but she was happy for her sister.


	20. The Mother's Child

Herschel stood on his porch, watching. Beth, Sophia and Eliza were laughing as Daryl, Carl and Louis tried to get to the pole with a red handkerchief tied to it without being tagged by one of the girls. The sun was high in the sky beating down on the children, but they were too focused on their game of flag football to care. Herschel noticed that someone else was watching the children. Rick was at the edge of his camp with his hands on his hips and a big grin on his face watching his son and the other children play. Rick caught Herschel's eye and started to walk toward the older man. _You know what he is going to say. The only question is what you will say._

"Gotcha!" Eliza crooned as she shoved Carl to the ground.

"Ow! You didn't have to push me," Carl groused as he got up and headed for jail.

Daryl grabbed Louis' hand and led him back to their safe zone. He got to one knee and whispered in the nine-year-old's ear, no doubt orchestrating a jailbreak for Carl. The girls spread out along the border of their zone, marked by an oak tree. They were determined not to let the boys capture their flag or free Carl. "Na, na, na, na, na, na," Sophia taunted Daryl and Louis.

Rick chuckled as he climbed the steps to the porch. "Herschel,"

Herschel nodded solemnly. "Rick,"

"It all right if I have a word with you?"

_I can't Rick. I want to, but I have to protect my family. _"Of course,"

"Thank you kindly," Rick said. "I know this arrangement of ours was only ever meant to be temporary. Daryl and Shane have both started to recover. You're probably expecting us to move on soon. I was hoping though that our arrangement could be renegotiated."

Herschel sighed. "That isn't possible."

Rick visibly deflated. Herschel tried to tamp down his guilt. "I was hoping that after this last week and a half you'd have seen that we're good people. We just want a safe place to raise our children. We're willing to work, to do whatever it takes. Please, look at them." Rick gestured to the game of flag football. While Daryl served as a distraction Louis ran to retrieve Carl and the two children rushed back to safety. Eliza stomped her foot and yelled at her teammates while Sophia and Beth just laughed. Beth reached Daryl and threw her arms around him.

"I caught one! Now it's off to jail for you Mr. Dixon!" Beth proclaimed

Daryl chuckled as he ran to the spot designated as jail. He didn't seem to mind that Beth had caught him. Herschel closed his eyes. "You made it this far. You'll be alright."

"We almost didn't make it this far," Rick said. "We lost a lot of people at the camp outside of Atlanta. We almost lost Daryl and Sophia. Even if we can make it, look at them Herschel, do you think they'll be able to do that out there? They won't be able to laugh or shout with joy. They'll be too busy running from danger and screaming in terror. I'm not asking you for me, I'm asking you for them. These children deserve to feel safe. There's no guarantee that Fort Benning isn't overrun. You have a paradise here. You…" Herschel watched Rick become overcome with emotion and look away. The man seemed so vulnerable in this state.

"I have to protect my family," Herschel said.

"We're not a threat to your family," Rick swore.

Herschel continued to watch the children. Beth looked happier than he had seen her in a long time. That joy would evaporate though. As soon as these people found out their secret they would commit more of the heinous crimes they had been before they arrived here. Beth's cheeks were flush and her beautiful hair drenched in sweat. "I believe that you are a good man, but-"

"Then give us a chance. Please, I'm begging you. My son… I can't lose my son."

Herschel closed his eyes. "Neither can I."

When Herschel opened his eyes Rick was staring at him, confused. "You have a son?"

"A stepson, but I raised him as my own. I can't let anything happen to him or my wife."

"I don't understand. You have a wife and son… where are they?"

Herschel shook his head. "You and your people need to be gone by the end of the week."

* * *

Carl let himself collapse in the center of camp. Sophia giggled and then got to her knees next to him and started to tickle the boy. "Oh! Stop it Sophia. Cut it out!" Carl burst into laughter as he tried to maneuver away from his friend. Eliza rolled her eyes and walked away.

Beth looked back toward her house and sighed. "I should get back."

"No Beth, stay with us," Sophia pleaded.

"Yeah," Carl said through his giggles. "We can play tag."

"I got chores to do," Beth said. "But we'll all hang out later, kay?"

"All right," Sophia said with a sigh.

Beth laughed and waved at them as she walked away. Miranda called for Louis and he ran off, leaving Sophia, Daryl and Carl alone. "Now what are we gonna do?" Sophia asked

"I've got an idea," Carl said.

"What is it?" Sophia was already excited.

Carl turned to Daryl. "Will you teach us to shoot your crossbow?"

Daryl frowned. He didn't want to deny Carl or Sophia anything after they had been so nice to him, but he doubted they could lift, much less shoot, his bow. He also didn't know how their mothers would feel about such a scheme. "Your arms are too short," Daryl said.

"Hardly any shorter than yours," Carl said. "Please,"

"Yeah Daryl, please," Sophia said.

"Well… Only if your moms say okay."

* * *

Lori let out a shuddering breath. _I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? I'm going to have a baby in a world without hospitals where dead things chase us and eat us. I can't carry this child to term. Oh God, I don't even know whose baby this is. It could be… No, this is Rick's baby, but it doesn't even matter. I can't have the baby. I can't do it. The risk is too great._

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Lori wiped tears out of her eyes and then opened the door to see Maggie. She looked concerned. "Sorry, thanks for letting me use your restroom Maggie. I really appreciate it." Lori tried to slip past the younger woman.

"Are you all right Lori?"

"Just a little queasy is all. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

Maggie gave Lori a small smile. "Do you need anything?"

"No, have you seen Carl?"

"I think he's outside playing with Sophia and Daryl. It's amazing how well he's recovered in just a few days, don't you think? He couldn't even walk when we found him and now he's running. It just goes to show that good things can still happen," Maggie said.

_Just not to me._ "I better go check on him. Thanks again," Lori said.

"Of course, if you need anything let me know."

Lori made her way to the porch. She scanned the front yard for any sign of her son and her jaw dropped when she saw him. Carl was standing in front of Daryl Dixon holding Daryl's crossbow while the older boy held her son's arms up. Sophia stood behind them, watching as Daryl showed Carl how to aim the bow. Lori ran. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Carl dropped the crossbow. The three children spun around as Lori ran up to them, red-faced and furious. "Mom," Carl said. "Daryl was just teaching us how to use his crossbow."

"How dare you?! How dare you put my son at risk you little brat?!" Lori yelled at Daryl.

Daryl flushed, turning red. "But Mrs. Grimes," Sophia said. "It wasn't even loaded."

"What gives you the right?" Lori asked Daryl

"Mrs. Peletier said we could," Daryl muttered.

"Is Mrs. Peletier Carl's mom?" Lori shouted.

Daryl shifted from foot to foot. "He asked me to teach him. I-"

"You had no right! Hey! Look at me!" Daryl looked up at Lori. She could see that he was not only flustered, but angry. "Listen to me you little redneck bastard, the next time I see you endangering my son there will be serious consequences. Do you understand me?" Daryl glared at Lori, his jaw locked together. "I said do you understand me?!" Lori felt faint. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized this fury was irrational and possible chemical in nature.

"I don't have to do anything you say!" Daryl shouted "You're just a stupid whore!"

Lori slapped Daryl. Sophia gasped. "Mom!" Carl shouted.

"Oh my God!" Lori heard Carol's voice, but she didn't look up to see where the other woman was or who else might be watching her. Lori was focused on Daryl. He was staring at her with an expression of absolute impassive loathing. His cheek was turning red, but he didn't even reach up to touch it. He didn't back away from her or whimper in pain. He just stared. It was one of the most disturbing things Lori had ever seen. It was as though the violence didn't faze him.

"Why did you do that?!" Sophia shouted.

"What on earth is going on out here?!" That was Herschel's voice.

Lori finally looked up. Carol reached them and got to her knees next to Daryl. She gently turned the boy to face her. Carol used her fingers to lift Daryl's chin. She examined the angry red patch of flesh. Lori saw Herschel make his way over. Other people were also making their way towards the scene. Lori blushed, embarrassed. "Oh sweetie," Carol said. "We need to get some ice on this. It'll become a nasty bruise if we don't." Carol sounded close to tears.

"Lori, what happened?" Rick asked as he ran up.

Sophia pointed at Lori. "She hit him."

Lori's flush deepened. "I… I was just trying to reprimand him. He…"

Rick gaped at her. "You hit a _child_?"

Herschel crouched down next to Carol. "We should get him into the house."

Daryl backed away from Herschel and Carol. When Carol's fingertips left his chin he dropped it to his chest, concealing the red mark. "It's fine," Daryl muttered. "Don't hurt."

It seemed the entire camp had now crowded around them. Jacqui rushed forward and glared at Lori. "What is wrong with you? How could you?" Jacqui approached Daryl and pulled the stunned teen into her arms. "Are you all right sweetie?" She asked the confused boy.

Daryl pushed Jacqui away and backed up. "Leave me alone! I didn't do nothin!"

Lori snapped out of her disorientation. "He was teaching Carl and Sophia to shoot."

"I told him he could," Carol said. "The bow wasn't loaded. He was just showing them how to aim." Carol was staring at Lori like she was some sort of alien. Lori wanted to scream at her, to scream at all of them. She wanted to cry. It wasn't fair and she couldn't even tell anybody just how unfair it was. She had to protect her son. Why didn't they understand that?

Jacqui tried to approach Daryl again. The boy backed away from her, but Glenn and T-dog were standing behind him, so he could only go a short ways. Daryl looked over his shoulder and then in every direction. Lori wondered what he was looking for. "You had no right to tell Daryl he could teach _my _son how to shoot. I don't want my son to be exposed to violence."

"Are you serious?" Andrea asked "How the hell do you expect him to defend himself?"

"Just shut up Andrea," Lori said.

"Don't talk to her like that," Amy said indignantly. "What is your problem?"

"All right, all right, enough." Rick infused his voice with that cold authority that sometimes aggravated the hell out of Lori, but which she was grateful for now. "Carol can you take the children to your tent?" Carol started toward Daryl, but he backed up again, this time bumping into Glenn and flinching when he did so. "Daryl, you need to go with Carol."

"I didn't do anything!" Daryl insisted.

"We know that. But you-"

Lori felt a flash of outrage at the boy's declaration and cut her husband off. "Like hell you didn't. The boy called me a whore. I won't tolerate that sort of disrespect."

"He did what?" Shane asked. Lori hadn't noticed him approach. He looked mad as hell.

The red on Daryl's face spread. "I didn't do anything! Why won't you just leave me the hell alone? Why do you hate me so much?" Daryl balled his hands into fists and Lori wondered for a second if he might take a swing at her. She almost hoped he would and shift the focus away from her own bad deed. He didn't though. He did something far worse. He started to cry.

"Oh please," Lori said. "Stop faking. We know-"

"Shut up," Jacqui snapped. "Leave him alone."

"Excuse me?" Lori gaped at Jacqui.

Sophia reached for her friend, but he backed away from her too and once again accidentally bumped into Glenn. Glenn reached out to steady Daryl, but he flinched away from the man's touch and fell to the ground. He rubbed his eyes furiously. "Don't touch me!"

"We're crowding him," Herschel said. "You all need to leave."

Jacqui looked at Daryl with an expression of utter devastation and Lori felt fury rise up in her breast for a reason she couldn't quite pin down. Jacqui then turned to go, shooing Jim, Glenn and T-dog ahead of her. The Morales family were the only ones who hadn't joined the crowd, but they had been watching from a distance and Miranda pulled her husband and children back toward their tent. Carol took Carl's hand and then her daughter's before leading the reluctant children away. Maggie pulled Beth and Jimmy away, even though Beth was none too happy to be leaving her new friend. Otis and Patricia followed them. Rick gave Dale a look, but the older man looked at Shane and his meaning was clear. He wasn't leaving until Shane did. Rick glanced at Andrea and she sighed before grabbing her sister's hand and walking away. "Shane, Dale, let's do what Herschel said. We need to back off, give Daryl some space." Rick looked at Shane.

"So you can coddle the boy that insulted your wife?" Shane asked.

Lori sighed. "Let's go Shane. Let's just… go."

Lori walked away and she heard Shane follow her while also watching Dale go in the opposite direction out of the corner of her eye. Lori walked toward the barn hoping for some privacy, but Shane didn't stop following her. When Lori was a few meters from the barn she stopped and was irritated by the fact that Shane walked right up to her before stopping too.

"It ain't right what that kid did," Shane said.

"He's not wrong," Lori said bitterly.

Lori saw rage overcome Shane's face. "How can you say that?"

"He saw us Shane. He knows what we did."

Shane looked away. It was a relief to Lori to know that he could still feel shame. Still, he eventually turned his gaze back to her. "Rick took that kid's side over yours. I don't know where his head is at lately, but it scares me Lori. You and Carl should be his only priorities."

Lori frowned. "It was wrong for me to hit him. He's just a child."

Shane shook his head. "Thirteen may have been a child before, but it sure as hell isn't in this world. That brat needs to be accountable for his actions. There was no call for him to speak of you the way he did. If Rick really loved you he would smack some respect into that kid himself instead of condoning the way he talked to you. Why are you making excuses for him?"

Lori scowled. "Rick does love me. He's my husband."

"Lori-"

"You need to go now Shane."

Shane's eyes were wide and he was staring in a way that confused her. It was almost as though he wasn't looking at her, but something right behind her. "Lori," Shane said.

"I don't want to talk to-"

"Lori!" Shane snatched up Lori's arm and yanked her away from the barn door as it began to shake. Something behind the door was trying to get out and they made out the unmistakable sounds of walkers groaning. "Holy shit," Shane whispered. "The hell?"


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Rick doubted the bony knees were soothing to his burning cheek. Rick knelt down in front of Daryl. "Hey Daryl, do you want to go inside?"

Rick couldn't see Daryl's expression because his face was hidden in his knees. "What are you gonna do to me?" Daryl sounded like he was still crying, but Rick couldn't be sure.

"We're just going to put some ice on your face. It looked like it hurts."

"I'm fine. I didn't do nothin."

"Okay," Rick said. He wondered why the boy kept repeating that. "All right,"

Daryl lifted his head slightly, peeking at Rick. "You gonna hit me too?"

Rick remembered what Herschel had shown him. He was pissed. He was furious with his wife and positively irate with Merle Dixon. "No, I would never do that. Not for any reason."

Daryl closed his eyes. "I did call her a whore though."

Rick frowned. "Well you shouldn't have done that, but that didn't make it okay for Lori to hit you. She was wrong. I'm sorry that happened. Let's go inside and take a look, okay?"

Daryl shook his head. "I don't wanna go inside. Don't make me."

Daryl sounded scared, but also defiant. Rick sighed. Rick looked at Herschel in the hopes that the older man had some ideas. Herschel met his gaze. "I'll go get my bag. You stay here."

Rick nodded before turning his attention back to Daryl. The teen had buried his face in his knees again. Rick reached out and put a hand on the youngster's shoulder. Daryl tensed under his grip, anticipating some violent act. "Daryl, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Rick could feel Daryl take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Grimes. I really am."

Rick knew Daryl was scared. He really did think that Rick was going to beat him up and after seeing the scars he had Rick understood that reaction. "Hey, look at me." Daryl looked up at Rick, fear in his eyes. He was too terrified to disobey, but his eyes kept flitting away from Rick's face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. Just tell me what happened, and no matter what you say nobody is going to hit you. Do you believe me?" Rick waited for Daryl's response.

After a few moments Daryl nodded. "I believe you." Daryl took a deep breath. "Carl and Sophia wanted me to teach them how to use a crossbow. I asked Mrs. Peletier if it was okay and she said it was so long as we were really careful. I was just showing them how to aim, so I didn't load the bow. Mrs. Grimes got so angry. She was yelling at me and she called me…"

Rick waited for Daryl to finish his story, but instead the child just buried his face in his knees again. It was clear Lori's words had hurt him, perhaps more than her slap had. "Go on."

Daryl squirmed under Rick's hand. "She called me a redneck bastard."

_Jesus. _"She called you that?"

Daryl nodded. "I yelled at her. I called her a whore. I'm real sorry for disrespecting your wife Mr. Grimes. Please don't make me leave. I don't want to be all on my own again."

Rick stared at Daryl. Rick was glad Daryl was still looking down and couldn't see him, because the teen would probably have misunderstood the stare. Lori had hit Daryl and he was afraid they were going to make _him _leave. "Hey, you're one of us. You'll never have to be on your own." Daryl looked up at Rick. His expression was one of disbelief. "You understand?"

Daryl nodded. As he did Herschel approached. The veterinarian knelt in front of the frightened child and began to dab at the red patch on his face with a cold rag. Daryl didn't flinch, but he did ball his hand into a fist. Rick realized that Daryl was hurting, but he was afraid to let them see any sign of his pain. Rick wanted to help this kid that was now in his care, but he couldn't for the life of him think of a way to fix this situation. That was when the least helpful thing that could possibly happen happened. Lori and Shane came running over.

* * *

Beth scowled at her sister. The two Greene women were in the kitchen. "I can't believe Lori did that," Beth said. Beth's blood was boiling. "How could she? How could anybody?"

"We don't know the whole story," Maggie pointed out.

Beth shook her head as though she were trying to shake her sister's words from her ears and mind. "There ain't no reason that exists that makes it okay to hit a kid like that," Beth said.

Maggie considered this. "You're right of course," Maggie said. "I just don't think we should be condemning Lori before we know the whole story. It's without question that what Lori did was wrong, but Daryl might have done something bad too. We don't know him or Lori."

"I don't know Lori, but I know Daryl. He's my friend," Beth said.

Maggie smiled at her sister and chuckled. "Beth every stray dog you pass on the street is your new best friend. You make friends easier than I pick out my clothes every morning."

Beth scowled again. "Daryl ain't a stray dog."

"That's not what I meant Bethie, and you know it."

Beth sighed. "I do know him Maggie. He's real nice. He's sweet to me and those kids."

"Beth Greene I do believe you have a crush."

Beth blushed. "Don't be silly. He's only thirteen and anyways I'm with Jimmy."

Maggie snorted. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious. I do not have a crush on Daryl." Beth wanted to stomp her foot, but she knew if she did Maggie would just tease her for acting like a toddler so she refrained.

"Okay," Maggie said in a lilting voice.

"Stop it Maggie," Beth hissed.

"Beth and Daryl sittin in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-" The sound of shouting cut Maggie off.

* * *

Daryl heard the sound of running. He looked toward the sound and tried to shrink back when he saw that Lori and Shane were the people headed towards them. He hoped that if he could make himself small enough they wouldn't notice him. "There are walkers in the barn."

When Daryl heard Shane's words he forgot everything else. _That can't be true._

"What?" Rick asked, seemingly on the same train of thought as Daryl.

"They aren't walkers," Herschel said in a firm tone. "They're people, sick people."

"Oh my God." Lori put her hand over her mouth. "If anyone is sick it's you."

"Lori," Rick said in a warning tone.

"Rick man," Shane said. "There are walkers in the barn. We gotta do somethin."

"You can leave," Herschel said in a firm tone. "Right now."

"Herschel wait-" Rick started.

Herschel cut Rick off. "I told you that you could stay until your man was recovered and you found the lost boy. Both events have transpired. I've done more than my Christian duty, offered you more kindness than you're entitled to. I told you I wouldn't have people who abuse children on my farm. Your wife smacked this boy just for back-talking her. That's abuse."

"I didn't abuse-"

This time Lori was cut off, by her husband. "Lori knows that what she did was wrong and normally she would never do something like that. We've all been under a lot of stress lately."

"You don't think it was stressful for Daryl to be lost in the woods for a week? You think that after starving near to death and running on a busted leg he needed to be struck in the face?"

Daryl was embarrassed when he heard Herschel's tirade. He hated being talked about like he was weak, like he was a victim. He wanted to disappear. Daryl was almost glad when Shane spoke up and redirected the conversation. "I don't give a shit about that boy. He is not the issue here man. There is a barn full of monsters that will tear us apart if given the chance and we need to take care of it." Shane stared at Rick. "Come on, we've got to do something. You've got to-"

"I said I want you off my farm!" Daryl clutched his legs tighter and buried his face in his knees again. Herschel sounded like his dad. Daryl could only hope the Herschel's rage wouldn't eventually find itself directed at him. Experience had taught Daryl it would.

"We can't leave," Lori whispered.

"And why is that?" Herschel was still irate.

"Because I'm pregnant!"

All three men stared at Lori. Daryl was still paying closer attention to the men than Lori because they were the bigger threat and her revelation didn't affect him. "What?" Rick asked

"I just found out," Lori said.

"You're pregnant?" Shane asked

Lori looked directly at Rick. "We can't leave. I'm not giving birth in a ditch somewhere to a baby whose every cry will put itself and everyone else in danger. We can barely take care of the child we already have. We need to stay Rick. Please, find a way to make it so we can stay."

Rick looked from Lori to Herschel and then back to his wife. Rick rubbed his face with his hands, clearly overwhelmed. "Jesus," Rick said. Rick looked at the ground and then seemed to remember something. Rick turned around to look at Daryl. Daryl cursed internally at his presence being noticed again. "Daryl, why don't you go find Carl and Sophia?" Rick asked

Daryl scrambled to his feet. Now that Lori and Shane were here he was eager to leave for a safer place. "All right," Daryl said. Daryl ran for the direction of Carol's tent. Before he got there however Daryl saw the barn in the distance. Daryl looked back toward the adults that had already forgotten about him. Daryl ran to the barn. He needed to see the truth for himself.

* * *

Maggie and Beth ran toward their father. All of the people who had been sent away before were trickling back. None could escape the spectator effect. "Daddy," Beth said tensely.

Maggie placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Maggie stepped closer to the center of the argument. She heard Shane's loud voice. "Those things need to be taken care off!"

"My family is in there! You will not lay a hand on them!" Maggie's father screamed

Rick put his hands up, one stretched toward Herschel and one toward Shane, touching neither, but separating both. "Of course not." Rick made eye contact with Herschel and enunciated his words. "Of course not. We would never dream of doing anything like that."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane shouted. "You're going to let those things exist next to your son?! Next to your pregnant wife?! What the hell is wrong with you man?!"

"Let me handle this," Rick hissed at his friend.

Amy gasped. "You're pregnant?" She asked Lori

Maggie's heart was assaulting her breastbone. The speed and intensity of its beats was quite painful. They knew. She caught sight of Glenn and locked eyes with him. He was staring at her with a confused expression. Maggie broke their gaze and looked at the ground while she listened to Rick reprimand his friend. "Let me handle this," Rick said angrily.

"There's nothing to handle," Herschel said. "You all need to leave."

"Wait, what?" Morales said. "Why?"

"Why?!" The question offended Herschel. "Your little girl is firing guns on my farm, this woman is hitting children and now this man wants to murder members of my family. I want all of you gone before one of my people gets hurt. Pack up your things and be on your way."

"Hey man, we're not going anywhere without our guns," Shane said.

"Otis will have them for you at the gate," Herschel said dismissively.

"Wait, just wait." Rick's voice took on a desperate quality. "We can talk about this."

"There ain't nothing to say man," Shane said. "We need to get to Fort Benning."

"We can't leave!" Lori screamed

"Shut up! All of you just shut up!" Andrea walked up to Rick. She stood next to him and faced Lori and Shane. "You're making it worse. You have to give Rick a chance to fix this."

"This doesn't concern you Andrea," Shane snapped.

"This concerns all of us," Dale spoke up from the crowd.

"You screaming and making a scene is unproductive," Andrea told Shane. "You need to get your shit together." Andrea crossed her arms and glared at the former cop.

"Screw you bitch," Shane snapped.

"Shane!" Rick shouted. "You're out of line!"

"There is no line anymore, don't you see that?!"

"Enough," Rick draped a cold wet blanket over their conversation with his forceful calm tone of voice. Rick looked at Herschel. "Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Maggie saw her father bristle and get ready to shoot Rick down. She didn't want that to happen. "Please?"

"Just hear him out daddy," Beth begged. "Just let him say his piece."

Herschel looked from Beth to Rick, and then at Maggie. Maggie nodded. Her eyes implored her father to give these people a chance. Herschel's shoulders slumped. "All right,"

Maggie watched her father lead Rick toward the house for their conversation. She let out a sigh of relief. The crowd began to disperse. Maggie looked at Beth. Her sister had an expression of deep concern on her face. "Where's Daryl?" Beth demanded in a frantic tone.

Maggie looked toward the barn. "Shit!"

Maggie took off running. Herschel and Rick were already in the house, so they didn't notice the Greene sisters' panic. Other camp members did though. Glenn, T-dog, Jim, Shane and Andrea followed the young women. Maggie reached the barn and shielded her eyes as she scanned the building. She caught a glimpse of a figure in the hayloft. Maggie grabbed a wooden strut and started to pull herself up. "Maggie be careful!" Beth pleaded with her sister.

"Maggie don't!" Glenn shouted. Maggie ignored him and then heard the young man start to climb up behind her. Maggie reached the opening of the hayloft and pulled herself inside to see a young teen crouched at the edge staring at the ground below. He turned to look at her.

"Get away from the ledge," Maggie whispered.

"Why did you do this?" Daryl asked in an equally quiet voice. Glenn entered the hayloft behind Maggie, but she was only peripherally aware of him. She looked down in shame.

"Daryl you need to come down with us," Glenn said.

Maggie could hear the moaning below. "What do you want them for?" Daryl asked her.

Maggie looked up at Daryl. "We were waiting for a cure."

"A cure?" Daryl seemed confused.

"My family is down there," Maggie said. "We're waiting for the government, or somebody like that, to make some medicine, or something…" Maggie trailed off, aware of how ridiculous she sounded. "We can't just kill them. There might still be a chance."

Surprisingly Daryl nodded at her with something like understanding. "They'll kill you if they get out of here. Just like the ones that chased me in the woods. They wanted to eat me."

Maggie reached for Daryl and he started to instinctually back away. Maggie didn't know if he would have lost his footing or not, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her just to be safe. She held the boy in front of her at arm's length. "You need to come down with us."

Daryl looked down at the walkers again. "I'm sorry about your family Maggie."

Maggie felt a lump in her throat. She pulled Daryl into a hug. "Me too,"


	22. Chapter 22

T-dog placed another log onto the stump for Glenn to swing at. Glenn's face was red and shiny with sweat. "Do you want me to take over man?" T-dog tried not to laugh as he spoke.

"Just a few more," Glenn gasped.

"Maggie's not even out here man," T-dog said.

Glenn looked around to confirm this. "Okay," he said.

This time T-dog couldn't hold back the laugh. T-dog and Glenn switched positions, now T-dog swung the ax and Glenn placed the logs. It was weird to T-dog how easily a bunch of city folk had adjusted to life on the farm, especially since things were still really tense between their group and Hershel since the… incident. The only thing keeping the peace between the two groups was the children. Carl, Sophia, Daryl, Louis, and well… not so much Eliza. She caused too many problems to be counted. The other children though, they were what was keeping Hershel from throwing the group to the wolves, and the adults were all keenly aware that this was the case. Maggie and Beth did everything they could to help the group get along with their father, but their efforts almost seemed to have the opposite effect. Hershel didn't like his daughters becoming so close with the strangers, especially Maggie. Beth's motivation for helping the group was her fondness for the children, and Hershel seemed to approve of this, so there wasn't a problem there. Maggie's motivation was her fondness for Glenn, and Hershel was not on board with this. T-dog looked at Glenn. "You need to be careful man," T-dog said.

"What are you talking about?" Glenn frowned at his friend.

"You and Maggie, you need to be careful."

Glenn looked at his feet. "There's nothing going on between us," he mumbled.

"Man you are the worst liar I ever met. It's pathetic."

Glenn scowled at T-dog. "Maggie says it's because I'm such a nice person."

T-dog made a gagging sound. "And you bought that?"

"What's it matter anyway? Hershel hasn't said anything about us."

"No, but he will if you keep flaunting your relationship right in front of his face."

"We're not-"

"Look," T-dog said. "I know you two think you are the definition of subtle, but trust me when I say you ain't. Everybody can see you making eyes at each other. The children can see it."

"We're really that bad?"

T-dog thought about when Maggie had dropped some fruit off for them earlier. She and Glenn had shot glances at each other the whole time and then both conveniently disappeared at the same time. "Yes. It's annoying on top of dangerous. Also, that lovesick smile is creepy."

"You're just jealous," Glenn grumbled.

"Nah man, I don't go for those skinny white chicks."

T-dog couldn't help but to bust out laughing when he saw the confusion on Glenn's face.

* * *

"Hah! Five hundred dollars! You owe me five hundred dollars!" Beth's gleeful shout rang through the entire house. Sophia couldn't help but to giggle at the dejected expression on Carl's face. Beth calmed down. "Sorry, Monopoly gets me really excited. Five hundred please."

"This game is stupid," Eliza mumbled.

"I agree," Carl said as he handed over all of his cash to Beth. "I don't have enough."

"You can borrow some of mine," Daryl offered.

"Hey," Beth said. "No cash transfers. That's cheating."

"I'll buy one of your properties," Sophia offered.

"This is so pointless," Eliza complained. The girl go to her feet. "None of this is going to protect us from walkers or help us get food. This is just a waste of time." Eliza stormed out of the room when her outburst was over. Sophia was sad to see her go, but also a little glad. She missed the friend she had played with at the quarry. Eliza was different now. She had hardened.

"Do I get her property now," Louis asked excitedly. "Since I'm her brother."

"There are no siblings in Monopoly," Beth said seriously.

"Wow," Carl said. "You are really intense about this game."

"Should we go look for her," Daryl asked nervously.

"She's fine," Sophia said. "She's just being a meanie again."

"What if she gets lost? I should go look for her."

"Where could she get lost," Beth asked. "Let's just play. Come on, I've almost won."

"Hey!" Sophia was offended. "I have three hotels."

"On the blues," Beth said. "Barely counts."

"Well you-" Sophia quickly silenced herself when the front door opened and Shane entered the Greene home. All of the children in the living room quickly averted their eyes to the floor and tried to stay as quiet as possible. The tension between Shane and Hershel had not gone down in the slightest since the barn discovery. Shane and Rick fought about it every day.

When Shane was out of sight of the living room Beth spoke in a whisper. "Maybe we should finish the game up in my room." The children all nodded and started to pick up their cards, cash and properties. The shouting that started up made them all freeze in place.

"There is nothing for us to talk about!" Sophia recognized Hershel's voice.

"You need to listen to me!" Shane's angry shout made Sophia start to shake.

"I need to do no such thing!"

Sophia watched Beth drop her Monopoly winnings. Beth took hold of Sophia's and Louis' hands. "Come on," she hissed to the boys. Beth led the kids out of the house into the front yard, where the sunshine and cool breeze made the scary situation a little less real to Sophia.

"Sophia, are you alright?" Sophia let go of Beth's hand and ran to her mother. She buried her face into her mother's chest. "Baby, what happened? Are you alright?" Carol gently smoothed down Sophia's hair. Sophia didn't choose to respond. "Beth, what happened?"

"Shane's in there yelling at my daddy."

"He's going to get us kicked out," Sophia whined.

"No baby, that's not going to happen." Carol hugged Sophia tighter.

"You have to make him stop!" Sophia's fear was not abated by her mother's reassurance.

"I'll go get Rick. Beth, you keep an eye on the kids."

* * *

Rick felt a sinking feeling in his gut when he saw Carol coming toward him, and it was only exacerbated when his wife, who was standing next to him, huffed in annoyance. "What does she want," Lori asked. Lori and Carol's relationship had been tense since the incident.

"You two still haven't made up?"

"You don't think I tried? She's completely unreasonable."

Rick had the good sense not to respond to that. "Hello Carol," he said.

"Rick, you have to do something. Hershel and Shane are fighting."

Great, that was the last thing Rick needed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The kids saw him go in and then heard fighting. They ran outside to get away from the conflict. It has to be about the barn again. Shane just won't let up."

Rick sighed. "I'll handle it. Try to keep everybody outside." Rick rushed up to the farmhouse as fast as possible, not even sparing a moment to speak to Carl. Rick wasn't even inside yet when he heard the yelling. Rick ran into the kitchen. "Hey! What's going on?!"

Shane and Hershel were in each other's faces, both lobster-red. Shane turned around and scowled at Rick. "This has gone on long enough. I'm not going to spend another night sleeping next to a herd of walkers. We can't just ignore the situation anymore. We have to take care of it."

"You are more than welcome to sleep elsewhere," Hershel said. "Far away elsewhere."

Shane scowled. "You kicking me out?"

"Shane!" Rick couldn't believe Shane was baiting Hershel like this. "That's enough."

"Rick-"

"I need to talk to Hershel. Why don't you go back to camp?"

Shane shook his head in disbelief. "You're going to get us all killed." Shane purposefully bumped into Rick as he made his way outside. Rick clenched his fist in anger. How could Shane not understand how precarious their situation was? Although, Rick was pretty sure Shane was thinking the same thing about him. There was no easy solution for this problem.

"That man is dangerous and erratic," Hershel said.

Rick sighed. "He's just scared."

"Who isn't?"

Fair point. "I'll handle him."

"How? More importantly, when?"

Rick met Hershel's gaze. "Shane's all bluster. He won't actually do anything."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Rick found himself unable to continue matching Hershel's gaze. "Yes," he said quietly.

* * *

He had to make them see. If Shane could only _show_ them how dangerous it was to keep those things around then Rick would understand why Shane was acting this way. It was as though everyone had just forgotten what walkers could do. He needed to remind them of the horrors those creatures were capable of. Shane heard a gasp and saw the children scattering away from him as he passed. Shane watched them run around to the other side of the house. There was only one thing that could _really_ make then see. It was terrible, but it needed to be done.

* * *

When Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder he was instantly awake. The first thing he saw was Shane knelt down next to him. Shane had a finger in front of his lips. "I need your help with something kid," he whispered. Shane's fingers dug painfully into Daryl's shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Shhh, no need to wake them." Shane nodded at Carol and Sophia. Shane tugged Daryl's shoulder, and the boy followed him out of the tent he shared with the Peletier women.

"Where are we going?" Daryl shivered in the cool night air.

Shane nodded toward the barn. "I need your help with something over there."

Daryl tried to stop, but Shane was pulling him along by his shoulder. "Hershel said-"

Without warning Shane shoved Daryl into a tree. Daryl felt the cartilage in his nose be crushed and bark dig into his skin. Blood poured down his face, and he was so disoriented he was almost all the way to the barn before he started struggling again. "I don't really give a damn what Hershel said," Shane told Daryl. "Now sit down." Shane shoved Daryl onto the hard dirt ground and kicked him once in the gut to wind him. Daryl curled up in on himself, confused and very much in pain. That was when Daryl heard the sound of banging on wood. Daryl risked a glance at Shane. Shane was drawing walkers to the door of the barn. Daryl had no idea why, but he knew he wanted no part in it. Daryl tried to crawl away. "No you don't. You stay here."

Daryl felt a heavy boot come down on his hand and hissed in pain. Daryl opened his mouth to shout for help, but Shane reached down, yanked him to his feet and then clamped a hand over his mouth before he could. Shane used a shovel to break the lock off the barn door and then stepped back, pulling Daryl along with him. Daryl's eyes widened with fear and disbelief when he saw the walkers coming for them. He squirmed in Shane's grip, and was surprised when Shane let him go. Daryl fell to the ground. Shane ran away from the scene. That was when Daryl thought he understood. Shane wanted everybody to think the walkers had gotten out and killed somebody so that Hershel would agree to destroy them. Daryl was the chosen sacrifice.

"Help! Somebody help!" Daryl tried to scramble away from the monsters.

Daryl's shouts awoke the entire farm. Light flickered on in the farmhouse, and lanterns were lit in the camp. A corpse leaking red and yellow fluid went for Daryl. Daryl kicked at the monster, trying to keep it at bay. He was still shouting, but he didn't think anybody would make it to him in time. He was going to die out here and no one would ever know why. Daryl kept kicking, and he used his elbows to try to drag himself away from the walkers. He heard loud frightened voices and swift running. Another walker went for Daryl. Daryl didn't have his bow or a knife. He had nothing to defend himself with. The snarling monster went to the ground and reached for Daryl's leg. A bat came out of nowhere and bashed the walker's head in. Daryl felt a hand pull him to his feet. He was running. Maggie was holding his hand and dragging him away from the scene. Maggie had killed the walker and saved him. Daryl hardly believed it.

"Maggie what happened?!" Hershel's panicked voice made its way through Daryl's daze.

"The barn is open!"

The people from camp were there by now. "Oh my God!" Daryl didn't know who had said that, but it didn't really matter because everyone was saying some variation of it anyways.

"What are we going to do?" That was Lori. She sounded terrified.

"They're coming right for us," Maggie said.

"Daddy do something!" Beth was clutching her father.

"Hershel, what do you want us to do," Rick asked.

"Daddy?" That was Maggie.

"Hershel, they're coming right for us," Rick said.

"Kill them," Maggie said in a voice that carried the weight of finality. "Kill them all."

Rick didn't have to be told twice. "Maggie, Glenn, get the guns. Morales, you and Jim flank them. T-dog, you and I are going right down the middle. Stay on the edges of the cluster and don't let any get away towards the house or the camp. Andrea, you and Dale get everybody into the house." Rick didn't wait for any responses. He just started running, knife in hand.

* * *

Hershel was in shock. There was a bloody child in his living room, and the medical practitioner in him wanted to address that. However, the sounds of shots outside were canceling out every other sensation and impulse. Those strangers were outside slaughtering his family and there was nothing he could do about it. Worse, Maggie had told them to. She had helped them by getting their guns for them. Hershel looked at her. She met his gaze. "What have you done?"

Maggie's shock was palpable. "What have _I _done? I'm protecting us!"

"From your own mother and brother?"

"The walkers were coming right for us!"

"Don't call them that!" Hershel's thunderous shout made the children whimper.

Maggie stared at Hershel for a moment. "They were going to eat us." Hershel could hear his younger daughter sobbing. Jimmy was trying to comfort her, but Beth just kept shrugging off his hand. Maggie followed Hershel's gaze. "They wouldn't have spared Beth! She'd die too!"

Hershel refused to listen to this anymore. He headed for his room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the picture of himself and Annette on the nightstand. _I tried to protect you, both of you. I failed you. I'm so sorry._ Hershel lowered his head and began to sob heavily.


End file.
